If We Love Again
by blackIDyeol
Summary: Hidup Chanyeol hanya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun, segala tawa Baekhyun lah yang membuat Chanyeol hidup. Dan Hidup Baekhyun, lebih rumit dari yang mereka kira. Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun hanya mencintai Chanyeol. Namun kenapa Tuhan memberikan jalan lain untuk mereka berdua? Chanbaek? Hunbaek? CHANBAEK! "aku hanya mencintaimu, kau percaya padaku?" - B
1. C1 : Wish Tree

If We Love Again :

Wish Tree

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

etc.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Chanyeol. Jangan buru-buru" ucap Baekhyun yang mulai kewalahan mengejar langkah besar Chanyeol. "Cepat, Baekhyun. Langit-langit itu tak akan menantimu"

Ia masih saja menarik tangan Baekhyun sembari menaiki bukit itu, dimana mereka dapat melihat kota dari sana. "Chanyeol, aku lelah" langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, "Cepat naik"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau lelah. Ayolah, cepat naik ke punggungku" pinta Chanyeol.

Dengan ragu kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di sekitar leher Chanyeol. Namun kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan itu dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku sampai-sampai kita harus menaiki bukit ini, hn?"

"Tutup matamu, jangan curang!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus menutup mataku?"

"Cepatlah, tutup kedua matamu. Jangan mengintip"

"Sudah" setelah mendengar itu, Chanyeol memutar kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun masih membuka kedua matanya, terlebih kedua mata itu bertemu dengan matanya. "Kau curang, Baekhyun! Cepat tutup matamu"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu lebar milik Chanyeol. "Belum sampai?"

"Bersabarlah tuan putri" Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya. "Apa-apaan dengan tuan putri itu"

Dan ketika dirasa Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, Baekhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudah sampai?"

"Sudah, sekarang buka kedua matamu"

Baekhyun dengan patuh membuka kedua matanya. Hal yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah lampu-lampu kota yang bergemerlapan dan terlihat indah dari atas bukit itu. "Woah, ini sangat indah, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, "Lihat? Aku tahu kau akan menyukai ini!"

Baekhyun meloncat turun dari punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia menatap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tempat ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang kini telah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tanah yang tertutup rumput-rumput.

"Aku ini adalah penguasa di Seoul, Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku mengetahui banyak tempat di Seoul" Chanyeol tertawa selanjutnya. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja aku percaya padamu, Yeol"

"Yeol?" pipi Chanyeol terasa panas kemudian, ia rasa pipinya berubah menjadi merah mendengar sebutan baru yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat salah tingkah. "Tidak apa, aku menyukainya"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "aku senang kau menyukainya"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Chanyeol" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka masih memandang lampu-lampu kota. "Untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu, hn?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika Chanyeol mencoba menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Baekhyun?"

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat berkarisma dan tampan, tentu kau tahu di sekolah kita banyak sekali yang menyukaimu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku saat kau mulai bosan denganku"

Chanyeol kini menggapai wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua tangan besar milik Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun dan ia menatap mata Baekhyun. "Aku mendapatkanmu, dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau berjanji?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap, kau dan aku akan berbahagia seperti ini. Dan aku berharap, kau dan aku akan terus bersama hingga musim dingin selanjut-selanjutnya" ucap Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan baru di sekolah mereka. Mungkin ini adalah minggu kedua mereka berpacaran. Dan hampir satu sekolah mengetahui mengenai pasangan itu, kabar burung.

Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang terkenal di sekolahnya karena tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan miliknya. Suara milik Chanyeol pun tak terdengar buruk meskipun ia memiliki suara yang berat. Dan lagi Chanyeol adalah orang yang terbuka dan mudah untuk bergaul.

Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah pemuda yang cukup terkenal karena wajah manisnya dan suara indah miliknya. Berlainan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sedikit tertutup dan sedikit sulit untuk bergaul. Bahkan teman dekat Baekhyun dapat dihitung menggunakan jari.

Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu tujuh bulan untuk mendekati Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ketika pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya, Baekhyun dengan segera mengangguk dengan penuh senyuman. Ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pun tidak menggunakan acara meriah seperti menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan umum. Semua orang tidak perlu mengetahuinya, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini membaringkan tubuh mereka di sana. Chanyeol menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan bagi pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku senang kau mengajakku kemari, Yeol"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan wajah memerah. "Aku senang jika kau merasa bahagia, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini berada di rumah Chanyeol dengan teman-teman Chanyeol, seperti Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Ada kabar burung jika Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Jongin bahkan sebelum mereka SMA. Tapi ketika mereka ditanyai mengenai hal itu, mereka memilih untuk diam atau mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun, kau harus duduk di samping Chanyeol" goda Jongin ketika Baekhyun memilih duduk di ujung sofa sedangkan Chanyeol berada di ujung lainnya. "Jangan ganggu Baekhyun, Jongin" seru Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan memindah pantatnya untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin. "Bagaimana? kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang tertawa dan memberikan sebuah tepukan pada tangan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya di bahu kanan Baekhyun, "Kau bisa hiraukan mereka, di antara mereka yang paling waras hanyalah Kyungsoo" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Wanita itu menutupi TV di hadapan mereka. Matanya menyipit sembari mengamati siapa saja yang berada di rumahnya. Seketika ruangan itu hening.

Ketika ia menemui seorang pemuda baru di samping Chanyeol, ia memfokuskan diri pada pemuda itu. "Jadi, pasti kau yang bernama Baekhyun, benar?" tanya wanita itu yang kini menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"B-bu, jangan membuatnya takut" ucap Chanyeol yang kebingungan melihat sikap ibunya.

"Sstt! Aku tidak berbicara padamu, Park" wanita itu masih memindai wajah kebingungan Baekhyun.

"H-hallo, bibi. A-aku… Byun Baekhyun" akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara. Dan kemudian saja Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis dan menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan. "Benar kata Chanyeol, kau manis"

"Nah, selamat datang di penampungan keluarga Park. Yang memimpin penampungan ini adalah Park Chanyeol sendiri. Buatlah nyaman dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun" ucap Ibunya sembari mengusap kepala Baekhyun setelah berdiri tegak.

"Penampungan? Apa-apaan dengan itu bu?" kali ini Jongin bersuara.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku sebutkan untuk perkumpulan ini selain penampungan keluarga Park?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol pada Jongin. Dan kemudian Jongin tertawa dan menepuk bahu Sehun yang berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tidak apa, Ibu tetap mencintai kalian semua" dan kemudian Ibunya pergi dari hadapan TV. "Oh! Dan makanan kali ini ada Donkkaseu… dan ayam goreng" teriak Ibunya ketika ia sudah berada di dapur

Jongin dan Chanyeol berteriak senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara bersamaan. "Sempatkanlah untuk makan sebelum kalian pulang" teriak Ibunya lagi.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat bingung meskipun bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol?" dan kemudian Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol. Oh, pemuda itu masih melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah seperti itu" kemudian Chanyeol tertawa. "Hentikan, kau membuatku malu, Yeol"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, malah sekarang wajah Chanyeol terasa panas.

Chanyeol masih tidak terbiasa akan panggilan dari Baekhyun, Yeol.

Terdengar… lucu bagi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Bu, Baekhyun akan menginap dirumah malam ini, kau pasti akan mengizinkannya bukan?" ucap Chanyeol ketika ia memakai sepatunya. "Tentu, sekarang rumah ini benar-benar terasa seperti penampungan" ucap Ibunya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ah Ibu, Baekhyun berbeda dari yang lain"

Ibu Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya, "Ibu hanya bercanda sayang. Rumah ini sangat terbuka untuk Baekhyun dan teman-temanmu"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat sekarang! aku tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menungguku. Dah Ibu! Aku menyayangimu" dengan begitu Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju rumah Baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di dekat rumah Baekhyun, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun sudah menanti di depan rumahnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di dalam saku celananya, yang mana membuatnya terlihat lebih keren.

"Lama menungguku?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum ketika satu tangan Chanyeol keluar dari sakunya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sekolahan mereka yang dapat dicapai menggunakan bus ataupun subway.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa aku semakin mencintaimu setiap harinya" ucap Chanyeol yang dihadiahi sebuah tawaan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan, "apa-apaan dengan itu, Chanyeol"

"Tapi aku senang mendengarnya, karena ku rasa aku juga semakin mencintaimu setiap harinya" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Chanyeol ketika ia merasa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Padahal ini masih akhir musim gugur, namun udara sudah sangat dingin.

"Kau merasa dingin?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya. "Sedikit" gumam Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang lainnya. Ia menangkup kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan jari-jari besarnya. Di dekatkan tangan-tangan itu ke bibirnya dan ia meniupkan udara hangat dari bibirnya. "Lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menatapnya.

"Sangat. Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini, hn?"

Mereka kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini tangan-tangan itu mengantung di samping tubuh mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol menyunggingkan satu sudut di bibirnya, "Kau harus membiarkanku melakukan ini padamu"

"Maksudm—"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol berlari kencang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut dengan memegang pipinya. Di depan sana Chanyeol berhenti berlari dan memutar tubuhnya.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara tawa puas milik Chanyeol, "Cepat, Byun! Aku tidak ingin kita telat" dan kemudian Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Ia menendang pantat Chanyeol ketika ia sudah berada di samping Chanyeol. "Kau mengejutkanku!"

Chanyeol tertawa puas dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun semakin dekat dengannya. "Maafkan aku, hn? Aku berjanji kecupan-kecupan selanjutnya tidak akan membuatmu terkejut" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memenuhi janji ini, Chanyeol"

"Memang! Aku akan membuat banyak kecupan yang akan membuatmu terkejut" dan kemudian Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol. Ia memakan makan malam bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Ibunya. "Apakah makanan ini enak, Baekhyun?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol.

"Enak sekali, bi!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sshh, sekarang kau adalah salah satu bagian dari penampungan keluarga Park, kau bisa memanggilku Ibu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tentu, bu!"

"Ehm, Ibu, aku dan Baekhyun akan berada di atap setelah ini. Aku dan Baekhyun ingin melihat bintang-bintang" sela Chanyeol yang telah menghabiskan makan malamnya. "Tentu, Baekhyun pasti akan senang melihat bintang dari atap"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mereka berada di atas atap. Ia dapat melihat langit yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Mata itu tak berhenti mengagumi bintang-bintang itu yang memenuhi matanya.

"Kau suka?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang membawa dua gelas susu hangat di tangannya dan sebuah selimut yang berada di punggungnya. "Kata Ibu udara dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Sangat! Ini benar-benar indah Chanyeol. Bintang-bintang itu memenuhi mataku" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, duduk di sampingku" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku persegi yang luas, ia bisa tiduran di sana. Baekhyun mematuhi perintah Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana lagi aku dapat menemukan hal indah seperti ini lagi"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sekarang kau tahu. Jika kau ingin menemukan banyak hal indah, kau bisa datang ke rumahku"

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya, menjadi selimut tadi sebagai alasnya. Mereka tidak terlalu dingin, dikarenakan jaket hoodie milik Chanyeol sudah mereka gunakan.

Ya, Baekhyun menggunakan hoodie Chanyeol yang terlalu besar di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun turut membaringkan tubuhnya, menindih separuh tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan dengan tangannya, kemudian ia memasukkan tangan mereka ke dalam kantong hoodie Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap dapat melihat ini untuk selamanya, Chanyeol"

"Kau bisa, menginaplah di sini untuk selamanya dan kau mendapatkan pemandangan ini untuk selamanya"

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti setelah kita menikah" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memukau. Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap segera memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menatap malaikat manis di hadapanku" ucap Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan setelah itu kembali menggenggam tangan Chanyeol di dalam kantong hoodie.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama. Dan tanpa sadar wajah Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun mendekat. Pandangan Chanyeol menurun ke arah bibir merah Baekhyun. Dan mungkin juga Baekhyun menatap ke arah bibir Chanyeol.

Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, namun kemudian Chanyeol segera menarik kepalanya lagi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. "A-ada apa… Ch-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Simpan ciuman itu untuk di altar, okay?" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Kita masih anak sekolahan, Chanyeol! Altar masih sangat jauh dengan kita"

Chanyeol kini mengecup pipi Baekhyun, "Kau sudah tidak sabaran ternyata" kemudian Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku bisa saja mengajakmu menikah besok, tapi besok kita ada sekolah. Dan aku yakin guru-guru itu tidak akan suka akan pemikiran kita yang menikah di jam sekolah" kemudian Baekhyun tertawa.

"Chanyeol! Bintang-bintang itu semakin terang!" ucap Baekhyun setelah malam semakin larut. "Kau tahu? Bintang akan semakin terlihat indah di malam hari, terlebih tanpa awan yang menutupi pandangan kita"

"Chanyeol! Lihat! Bintang jatuh!" jari telunjuk kanan Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah garis yang berada di langit.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tahu? Mengucapkan harapan saat bintang jatuh akan di dengar oleh Tuhan" kening Chanyeol tertekuk. "Kau percaya pada hal semacam itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau percaya, apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring bersamanya lekat. Kini Baekhyun menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalannya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan banyak hal" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Aku hanya berharap dapat bertemu denganmu lagi"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kita bahkan belum berpisah, Baekhyun! Apa-apaan dengan bertemu lagi?"

"Apa kau percaya pada kehidupan selanjutnya?" tawa Chanyeol mereda dan menatap pada pemuda yang kini menatap bintang-bintang di atas mereka. "Aku percaya pada kehidupan selanjutnya"

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap…"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau marah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah. Ia segera melepas jemari Chanyeol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hey! Baekhyun! Ada apa?" Chanyeol terus mengikuti Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi di hadapan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, kau ada masalah denganku? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi.

"Pergi kau, sialan" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf jika kau tidak mengetahui salahmu"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu salahku jika kau tidak memberitahuku, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan mata berair, "Lebih baik kau memikirkan hal itu dari pada kau mengikutiku!" kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sialan" geram Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan setelah menukar tas Sehun dengan tasnya. "Hey, ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Tidak pernah Luhan melihat Baekhyun sekesal ini.

"Ia pikir aku tidak melihatnya, dan ia pikir aku—"

"Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol kembali memasuki telinga Baekhyun. Kali ini suara itu terdengar lemah. Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya, bertanya pada Luhan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Sayang, Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol" suara Luhan lirih. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangkunya. Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menukar tasnya dengan tas milik Sehun.

Ketika sekolah sudah usai, Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas dan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Luhan" panggil Chanyeol ketika Luhan masih merapihkan mejanya. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku. Tapi yang ku dengar darinya adalah 'ia pikir aku tidak melihatnya, dan ia pikir' kemudian terputus karena kehadiranmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "B-Baekhyun… menangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku melihatnya beberapa kali mengusap wajahnya, dan beberapa kali ia menarik hidungnya" ucap Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Luhan" Chanyeol dengan lemas membalik tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Baekhyun, seperti biasa. Kepala itu tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya berada di dalam kantong hoodienya. Ketika ia tiba, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di depan rumah.

Secarik kertas tertempel di dinding tempat dimana Baekhyun sering bersandar sembari menunggu Chanyeol. Tangan itu bergerak untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan

'_Jangan kemari untuk beberapa waktu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu, sialan — B'_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan memasukkan secarik kertas yang sudah ia remat ke dalam kantong hoodienya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun sudah berada di bangku bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. "Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sudah membungkukkan badannya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ia tiba-tiba saja marah padaku"

Sedangkan itu Baekhyun beberapa kali mengutuk pemuda itu. "Sialan" gumamnya. "Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam namun kemudian Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Kalau kau mendiamkannya seperti ini, tidak mungkin ia akan mengerti, Baekhyun"

Ketika jam makan siang, Baekhyun dan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Hanya untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk dibawa ke kelas. Baekhyun tidak ingin makan siang di kantin itu dan Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali menyuruh Luhan agar ia makan siang di kantin tanpa dirinya.

Namun Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Kala itu kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ketika Baekhyun sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia tidak segera membuka roti miliknya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga Luhan menyadarkannya dengan terus-terusan memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak bisa membantumu jika kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu, Baekhyun" kini Luhan menaruh rotinya di atas meja dan berfokus pada Baekhyun.

"A-aku melihatnya… Ia mengusap kepalanya… dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya" membicarakan hal ini membuat air mata Baekhyun kembali berkumpul. "Kepalanya? Kepala siapa, Baekhyun"

"Rose Park, anak Australia itu" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"D-dan… Rose terlihat senang akan itu" lanjutnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mengusap tubuh Baekhyun, "Kau tidak tahu? Tuan Seo meminta mereka berdua untuk berduet di acara tahunan sekolah" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi mengapa Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya, Luhan?"

"Ingin mencari Rose?" tanya Luhan. "Aku akan menemanimu jika kau ingin mencari Rose, erm, untuk memastikan kau tidak membuat masalah" kemudian Luhan terkekeh atas ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari seorang Roseanne Park. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat Rose berada di ujung lorong, berjalan bersama Chanyeol. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Baekhyun segera memutar tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit ketika ia melihat perawakan Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menatapnya. Kedua bahu Luhan terangkat, "B-byun!" kemudian Luhan berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mencari Rose! Itu adalah pemikiran buruk untuk mencari Rose!" telapak tangan Baekhyun bersinggah di keningnya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun" panggil Luhan.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mencari Rose, Lu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. "Itu bukan pemikiran buruk, Baekhyun"

"Sepulang sekolah, ayo temui Rose"

"Ti-tida—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Dan kali ini Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar tidak berlari, lagi. Kali ini ia menemui gadis itu di lorong lainnya. "Rose?" panggil Luhan.

"Y-ya?"

"Erm, perkenalkan. Aku Luhan dan ini Baekhyun" tangan Luhan masih menahan tangan Baekhyun. Rose dapat melihatnya tentu saja. Pandangan gadis itu teralih pada Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tadi aku melihatmu dengan Chanyeol, apakah kau ada penjelasan akan hal itu?" tanya Luhan dan kemudian ia mendekati telinga Rose. Ia berbisik, "Karena anak ini marah akan hal itu"

"Oh! Oh! Astaga! Baekhyun!" Rose mengingat nama Baekhyun yang beberapa kali keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Tadi Chanyeol dan aku hanya membahas untuk pertunjukan kami di acara tahunan sekolah. Tidak lebih" Rose tersenyum kemudian.

Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rose, "L-lalu… kenapa ia mengusap kepalamu… dan tersenyum beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Rose berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun. "Ah! Itu, Chanyeol hanya memberikanku sebuah _compliment_… erm, pujian. Karena aku menunjukkan bagianku padanya"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih" dan kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya. Tangan Luhan telah berhenti melingkar di pergelangan tangannya semenjak Baekhyun bertanya pada Rose. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Luhan yang buru-buru mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai sebuah jawaban.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya seorang diri di lorong sekolahnya. Luhan sedang sakit dan tidak dapat berangkat sekolah hari ini. Ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berkumpul dengan Rose, Sehun, dan Jongin. Kyungsoo tengah melaksanakan ujian susulan di perpustakaan.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti untuk memandang Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu pun menatapnya, namun tak sampai lima detik pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, sungguh. Ia berlari meninggalkan kumpulan itu dan melewatkan jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menemukan Baekhyun menyendiri di ujung perpustakaan. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau… membolos?" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

"Apa karena pertengkaranmu dengan Chanyeol?" kini Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun yang meringkuk.

Tak kunjung menjawab, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit perpustakaan. "Hey, sekarang kau adalah bagian dari penampungan keluarga Park. Kau dapat bercerita padaku" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau dan Jongin pernah bertengkar?" dengan mata sembabnya Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, pertengkaran itu pasti akan ada"

"Lalu, siapa di antara kalian yang memperbaiki hubungan? M-maksudku, saat kau dan Jongin berjauhan siapa yang akan mendekati terlebih dahulu?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, menghitung berapa pertengkaran yang pernah ia alami dengan Jongin. "Tidak ada, tiba-tiba saja kami berbaikan dengan sendirinya"

"Kau benar-benar ingin membolos?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Aku tidak tahu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih saling menjaga jarak untuk beberapa hari. Ketika Luhan sudah hadir di kelasnya, Chanyeol segera menculik pemuda itu sebelum pemuda itu pulang. "Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau masih belum berbaikan dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Serius? Padahal Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya berhari-hari yang lalu"

"Masalah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Baekhyun melihatmu mengusap kepala Rose waktu itu, bahkan Baekhyun mendatangi Rose bersamaku untuk menanyakan hal itu. Ia sempat ciut ketika ia melihatmu berjalan bersama Rose waktu itu"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Tunggu! Baekhyun melihatku mengusap kepala Rose? Kapan?"

"Menurut pembelaan Rose, waktu itu kau memberikan pujian pada Rose karena sudah menunjukkan bagiannya dan mengusap kepalanya. Sayangnya Baekhyun salah tangkap akan hal tersebut"

"_My god!_ Baekhyun melihatnya?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya setelah mengingat-ingat kapan kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Dan aku tidak tahu masalah apa lagi yang ada di antara kalian" Chanyeol kembali menunduk. "Chanyeol, aku harus pulang. Adikku tertular flu" Chanyeol mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling memandang ketika mereka berpapasan. Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun. Ia masih sakit hati akan sikap Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya ketika Baekhyun ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Baekhyun, masalahmu belum selesai?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka tengah makan siang di kantin. "Masalah apa?"

"Masalahmu dengan Chanyeol, tentu saja"

"Aku tidak punya masalah" Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya. Merasa malas memikirkan hal tersebut lagi dan lagi. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak berbaikan dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya dan menatap Luhan, "Kau bisa tanyakan Chanyeol kenapa ia mengabaikanku saat aku akan memperbaiki ini semua" kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan makan siang yang belum sepenuhnya habis itu. Baekhyun marah, Luhan tahu itu.

"Oh Tuhan!" Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Suara decitan logam dari bangku di hadapannya berbunyi, mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sehun.

"Kau terlihat terbebani"

"Ya, temanku memiliki masalah dengan temanmu yang membuatku semakin pusing" Luhan memijat batang hidungnya. "Masalah apa kali ini?" tanya Sehun sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia taruh di meja.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan masalah besar. Aku akan menyusul Baekhyun, ia hanya memakan sedikit dari ini semua. Dah Sehun!" kemudian Luhan meninggalkan Sehun setelah membawa nampannya dan milik Baekhyun.

Ketika hendak menuju kelas, sekali lagi Chanyeol mencegat Luhan. Luhan terkejut ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya, "_Oh my god!_ Chanyeol! Tidak adakah cara lainnya untuk muncul di hadapanku? Kau mengejutkanku!"

Chanyeol tidak berekspresi pada ucapan Luhan, yang mana membuat Luhan sedikit gugup. "Kau ingin menanyakan mengenai Baekhyun?" dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yang dapat kusampaikan hanyalah, Baekhyun berkata 'kau tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol kenapa ia mengabaikanku saat aku akan memperbaiki ini semua', well, itu sekiranya yang aku ingat"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "mengabaikan?"

"Aku harus menyusul Baekhyun, ia tidak makan banyak hari ini. Aku takut ia akan jatuh sakit sehubung aku baru selesai mendapatkan flu" kemudian Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya setelah memberikan sebuah tepukan pada lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiam diri di kelasnya. Ia menjadikan tasnya sebagai bantalan di atas meja. Dan ketika suara pintu terbuka, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk menemui Chanyeol dengan sekarton susu strawberry di tangannya.

"Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sembari mendekati Baekhyun yang kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tas miliknya. "Hey, kau akan mendiamkanku untuk berapa lama?"

"Tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada Rose. Siapa tahu kau akan memuji kepintarannya juga" jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Kau marah padaku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menaruh susu itu di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada Rose" kemudian Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku milik Luhan. Ia mendapati mata sembab milik Baekhyun, namun kemudian Baekhyun memutar kepalanya agar tak menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau marah akan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"Jangan diamkan aku, Baekhyun" Chanyeol masih menatap kepala Baekhyun, berharap pemuda itu ingin untuk memutar kepalanya lagi agar Chanyeol dapat menatap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu. Buktinya aku menjawab segala ucapanmu"

"Tatap aku kalau kau tidak marah"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak marah? Aku masih marah padamu"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku membelikanmu susu strawberry, kesukaanmu bukan? Kata Luhan kau tidak makan banyak hari ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit" kemudian ia berdiri dari bangku Luhan.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun saat mendengar deritan kursi dari sampingnya. Kening Chanyeol berkerut, "Aku harus membahas pertunjukkan tahunan dengan Rose"

"Ya ya ya, cepatlah pergi. Jangan buat Rose menunggu"

"Jangan membuatku merasa berat, Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak. Cepatlah pergi"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun berniat untuk tidak menjawab segala perkataan Chanyeol. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mendiamkan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan tangan Baekhyun meraih susu strawberry itu. Terlebih itu susu strawberry dengan merk yang ia sukai. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum sembari memindai susu tersebut.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol masih berada di depan kelasnya, mengintip Baekhyun dari jendela. Chanyeol kemudian dapat bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak kembali, aku datang dengan sebuah cerita baru. Maafkan aku yang tidak sempat melanjutkan cerita-cerita lainnya karena aku disibukkan dengan segala persiapan ujian akhir untuk anak SMA kelas 3 dan persiapan ujian masuk universitas, well, aku mengikuti kursus yang benar-benar menyita waktu menulisku. Tapi, aku sudah bisa bernafas lega karena sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswi di salah satu universitas favorit di tempatku. Dan lagi, aku akan memasuki semester dua. Oh, maafkan aku karena terlalu bersemangat, kkk.

Cerita ini akan sangat panjang di antara fiksi-fiksiku yang lain. Kuharap kalian akan menyukai ini dan tidak merasa bosan akan cerita ini. Oh, dan lagi, cerita ini sudah selesai ku garap hingga chapter paling akhir. Jadi kalian tidak perlu terlalu lama menunggu untuk _update_ cerita ini.

Terima kasih!


	2. C1 : What Do You Think?

If We Love Again :

What Do You Think?

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun tepat ketika Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. "Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya, melewati Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak membawa jaket musim dinginmu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mensejajari langkah Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengumpati kaki pendekny—oh bukan, ia mengumpati kaki panjang Chanyeol yang dengan mudah dapat mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak merasa kedinginan" ucap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Baekhyun! Tunggu!" dan sekali lagi Chanyeol dapat mengejar Chanyeol dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bahkan tak memakai sarung tangan. Kau ingin jarimu putus karena _frostbite?_"

"Tidak sedingin itu"

Chanyeol mengambil satu tangan milik Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di tangannya. "Tanganmu dingin, Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol ketika ia meraih kembali satu tangan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya lagi dan membiarkan Chanyeol memperlakukan tangannya. Sedangkan satu tangan milik Baekhyun ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, mengharap kehangatan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tangan itu ke bibirnya dan meniupkan udara hangat dari dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia menggosokkan tangan itu di antara kedua tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, kemudian memasukkan tangan-tangan itu ke dalam saku jaket miliknya.

"Hangat?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, alih-alih ia membuang muka saat Chanyeol masih menatapnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dan tangan Baekhyun dari saku jaketnya ketika mereka sudah melewati di gerbang sekolah. Bahkan selama di subway, Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun di tangannya.

Baekhyun sedikit uring-uringan karena ia merasa kesulitan menuruni tangga dan melewati mesin-mesin itu. Bahkan meraih kartunya pun juga sulit.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya, malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah tiba" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan tangan-tangan itu. Ketika Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia menahan pemuda itu terlebih dahulu. "Apa lagi?"

"Hadiahku?"

"Hadiah apa? Kau melakukan itu dengan sendirinya. Kenapa aku harus memberikanmu hadiah?"

"Kau yang memberiku hadiah atau aku yang memberimu hadiah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela nafasnya, "Terserah kau saja" kemudian Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya.

Berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi dan berjinjit. Satu tangannya ia taruh di bahu Chanyeol dan kemudian ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol. "Sudah kuberikan hadiah, kau senang?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Sangat, Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol yang mengejutkan beberapa teman mereka yang melintas.

Meskipun begitu Baekhyun masih mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku samping Luhan. Baekhyun masih meminimalisir interaksi dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau belum berbaikan? Aku melihatmu mengecup pipi Chanyeol tadi pagi" ucap Luhan setelah Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya. Baekhyun segera menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, ia menatap Luhan. "Jangan membahas hal itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya"

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, terlalu lelah mengikuti langkah besar milik Chanyeol. Dipikir-pikir, kenapa Baekhyun yang harus mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol? Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol yang mengikuti langkah kecilnya.

Ketika mendengar suara decitan kursi dari bangku Luhan, kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan mendapati Chanyeol kini berada di hadapannya.

Terlebih, Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah menghadap wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dengan kontak mata yang tiba-tiba dengan Chanyeol.

"K-kau—"

"Aku minta maaf, okay?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap sisi lain dan mendapati Luhan dan Sehun tengah berbincang di bangku yang biasanya digunakan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum ketika mendengar candaan Sehun.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol.

"Diam, kau bisa duduk di sini jika kau tutup mulutmu" kemudian Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

Ketika pelajaran berlangsung, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menatap Baekhyun dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap gerakan Baekhyun dalam diam.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya. "Bisa kau hentikan itu? Itu sedikit mengganggu konsentrasiku"

Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun, "H-hey, apa yang kau coba la-lakukan?"

"Kalau aku tidak boleh berbicara dan tidak boleh menatapmu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. "Apapun namun jangan menggangguku"

Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya yang berada di meja. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memandangimu, manis"

Tiba-tiba saja kelas Chanyeol di penuhi gelak tawa. Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melihat kawan-kawannya menatap dirinya. Ia baru saja menyadari jika yang memanggilnya tadi adalah guru yang sedang mengajar, bukan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Kelasku dimulai tidak sampai tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan kau sekarang tidak fokus. Sekarang keluar dan angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi" kelas itu kembali di penuhi gelak tawa.

"Baekhyun, temani Chanyeol di luar" lanjut guru itu.

"Y-ya? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

Guru itu menaruh bukunya di atas meja kemudian kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing sisi meja itu, "Aku melihatmu berbincang dengan Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu, dan jelas kau tidak fokus. Sekarang kau pergi keluar dan temani Chanyeol"

Chanyeol masih saja berdiri di depan pintu kelas, belum berkehendak untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"T-tapi aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran, Mr. Gong"

"Baiklah, kau hanya temani saja Chanyeol di luar. Tak perlu angkat tanganmu. Bagimana pun juga—ah, cepatlah keluar dari kelasku"

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut dan kemudian ia pergi keluar kelas setelah ia melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang.

"Jangan tersenyum, aku berada di sini karena siapa" ucap Baekhyun ketika ia telah berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang kedua tangannya sudah terangkat. "M-maaf" cicit Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menghindariku"

"Aku tidak menghindar"

"Maksudku aku ingin kau tidak seperti ini" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini?"

Hening, Baekhyun pun tak kunjung menjawab. Ia berdeham dan menjilat bibirnya, "Kau harus berjanji agar tak mengulangi semua hal itu. Bermesraan dengan orang lain ataupun mengacuhkanku"

"Aku berjanji. Jadi, kau sudah tidak marah?"

Suara pintu kelas terbuka, "Chanyeol! Aku menghukummu! Bukan menyuruhmu berbincang-bincang dengan Baekhyun!" suara Mr. Gong memasuki telinga mereka berdua. "M-maafkan aku!" dan kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya tegak.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak marah, Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Masih, aku masih marah padamu"

"Oh ayolah, Baekhyun. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak marah padaku?"

"Tidak tahu"

Kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin dengan mengajakku berkencan ke Lotte World akhir minggu ini?"

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Tentu! Aku akan membawamu pergi berkencan!"

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak gurunya dari dalam ruang kelas, terganggu akan teriakan murid didiknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di rumah Baekhyun dengan seikat bunga di tangannya. "Apa-apaan ini, Yeol?" Baekhyun menerima bunga itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Woah, bunga-bunga ini masih kalah cantik dengan dirimu, Baekhyun"

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol dan mencubitnya gemas, "Terima kasih, Yeol"

Entah bagaimana, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat serasi dengan pakaian yang mereka pakai. Chanyeol memakai kaus hitam, celana ripped jeans berwarna langit, dan sebuah topi hitam terpasang di kepalanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengenakan kaus putih dan celana ripped jeans berwarna langit.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di Lotte World. Bersenang-senang hingga sore hari dan malamnya Baekhyun kembali menginap di rumah milik Chanyeol, kedua orang tuanya tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

"Ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan, Yeol!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol bernafas lega karena anak ini sudah kembali ceria seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Chanyeol tengah memainkan gitarnya di kamarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang dengan dagu yang disangga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, bernyanyilah. Akan ku iringi dengan gitarku"

"Haruskah?"

"Ya"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk mencari lirik dari lagu yang di maksudkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau siap?" tanya Baekhyun yang di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"_I do believe, all the love you give"_

"_All of the things you do"_

"_Love you, love you"_

"_I'll keep you safe, don't you worry"_

"_I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near"_

"_Cause I feel the same way too"_

"_Love you, love you"_

"_Want you to know that I'm with you"_

"_I will love you and love you and love you"_

"_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you"_

"_I will please you, for all times"_

"_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you"_

"_Cause I need you I need you I need you"_

"_So I want you to be mine forever"_

"_You've got to understand, my love"_

"_You are Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol"_

"_Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol, Love"_

"_You are Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol"_

"_Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol, Love"_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa setelah permainan mereka usai. Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengganti lirik tersebut menjadi lebih, uhm, menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan dengan itu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau ganti liriknya?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Kau bercanda? Itu sangat lucu, Baekhyun!" kemudian Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau berikan padaku hingga aku sejatuh cinta ini padamu"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku senang jika kau masih mencintaiku setiap harinya. Begitu pula denganku, Chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku masih mencintaimu?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi ya, Chanyeol"

"Tidak akan pernah"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa aku sudah terlihat baik?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang setia berada di samping Chanyeol saat mereka berada di belakang panggung.

"Kau selalu terlihat baik, Chanyeol"

"Woah, penonton kita banyak sekali teman!"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun setelah tadi menatap Jongdae yang baru saja memasuki ruang persiapan, "Kau yakin aku terlihat baik?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol menatapnya, "Sangat! Aku tahu kau bisa melewati ini. Kau dan Rose sudah mengambil banyak latihan, sesekali akupun membantumu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan gagal! Percaya padaku"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, kali ini ia merasa tenang. "Perutku keram, Baekhyun"

"Kau tidak ingin ke kamar mandi, bukan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya merasa _nervous_, Baekhyun. Ini penampilan pertamaku di depan orang banyak, kalau—"

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Tidak akan ada hal-hal yang tidak inginkan terjadi"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menampar wajah Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu agar tidak bersikap berlebihan. "Oh, Tuhan! Bantu priaku ini tampil dan tolong buatlah pantatnya tenang. Amen!"

"Membaik?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol setelah ia melontarkan doa pada Tuhan.

Chanyeol hendak tertawa mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Dan well, itu sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Jangan mengubah-ubah lirik lagu, okay? Hanya aku yang boleh mengubah lirik" kemudian Baekhyun tertawa mengingat beberapa hari lalu ia mengganti lirik lagu saat bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau akan di belakang panggung untukku, bukan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan berada di bangku penonton bersama Luhan"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Chanyeol! Rose! Kalian harus segera bersiap di belakang panggung" ucap Jongdae kembali.

"Kau bisa, _Love_. Aku yakin semua akan berjalan lancar" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya. "Terima kasih, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia memeriksa penampilan prianya sekali lagi. Merapikan rambut hitamnya yang ditata naik dan menampilkan keningnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tampan. Membenahi pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan Chanyeol sebagai pemeriksaan terakhir.

"Kau terlihat lebih menawan, Yeol" kemudian Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan ketika Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"Terima kasih, tuan putri" kemudian Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Sampai jumpa nanti!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini berada di pintu. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aw, _I can't help but_… kalian terlihat sangat manis ketika bersama" ucap Rose ketika ia mendatangi Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar pujian dari Rose.

Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Luhan yang sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi penonton. Ia perlu memincingkan matanya untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan yang berada di dekat panggung. Di samping Luhan terdapat Sehun yang bersebelahan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kalian disini" Baekhyun mendatangi Luhan. "Hey, Baekhyun. Bagaimana Chanyeol? Membaik?" tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol sedikit panik, tapi dia adalah pria dewasa. Jadi, ia bisa menenangkan pantatnya dengan sedikit bantuanku"

Baekhyun meremat jemarinya ketika lampu padam setelah pembawa acara meninggalkan panggung. Ia sedikit gugup sebenarnya, dan kemudian Baekhyun berkomat-kamit melancarkan doa pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan penampilan Chanyeol.

Alunan musik yang sudah biasa Baekhyun dengar berputar dan membuat seluruh penonton berteriak serta bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun kembali menatap panggung yang masih gelap. Kemudian lampu sorot menyorot tubuh Rose yang terlihat cantik dengan sedikit polesan di wajahnya

"Naui du nuneul gameumyeon"

_Ketika aku menutup kedua mataku_

_._

"Tteooreuneun geu nundongja"

_Aku melihat mata itu_

_._

"Jakku gaseumi siryeoseo"

_Dadaku terus terasa sakit_

_._

"Ichyeojigil baraesseo"

_Jadi aku ingin melupakan_

_._

"Kkumiramyeon ije kkaeeonasseumyeon jebal"

_Jika ini adalah mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku sekarang_

_._

"Jeongmal niga naui unmyeongin geolkka"

_Apakah kau benar-benar takdirku_

_._

"Neon, falling you"

_Kau, falling you_

Setelah itu lampu sorot yang menyorot Rose pun mati, lalu tubuh Chanyeol tersorot. Penonton kembali ricuh, mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat di idam-idamkan di sekolah. Tidak hanya sekolah mereka, sekolah lain pun ada yang mengidam-idamkan Chanyeol. Oh benar, acara ini terbuka untuk umum.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat tampan di atas panggung. Ada rasa bangga muncul dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Unmyeongcheoreom neoreul falling"

_Seperti takdir kau terjatuh_

_._

"Tto nareul bureune calling"

_Kau memanggilku lagi, calling_

_._

"Heeo naol su eobseo"

_Aku tidak dapat kabur_

_._

"Jebal hold me"

_Tolong pegang aku_

_._

"Nae inyeonui kkeuni neonji"

_Apakah kau garis takdirku_

_._

"Gidarin niga matneunji"

_Apakah kau yang menungguku_

_._

"Gaseumi meonjeo wae naeryeoanneunji"

_Kenapa dadaku tidak turun terlebih dahulu_

_._

(Stay with me)

.

"Nae maeumsok gipeun gose"

_Jauh di dalam hatiku_

_._

"Niga saneunji"

_Kau tinggal_

_._

(Stay with me)

.

"Nae ane sumgyeowatdeon jinsil"

_Kebenaran yang tersembunyi dalam diriku_

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri. Memindai seluruh pengunjung dan mencari dimana Baekhyun berada. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, banyak wanita yang mengagumi ke tampanannya hanya dengan menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Chanyeol tidak tersenyum, bahkan alisnya sedikit tertekuk. Ia masih mencari keberadaan pemuda mungil yang sudah mencuri hatinya dan tak akan pernah mengembalikannya lagi.

Ketika ia menemui Baekhyun yang bersama dengan Luhan, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu tersenyum lebar dengan penuh keterpukauan. Mata Chanyeol tak pernah putus untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Gaseumeun ttwigo isseo"

_Dadaku terus berlari_

_._

"Yeojeonhi neol bogo isseo"

_Aku masih saja melihatmu_

_._

"Jakkuman sumi makhyeoseo"

_Nafasku terus-terusan habis_

_._

"Ajigeun meollieseo"

_Dari kejauhan_

_._

"Neoreul jikyeobogo sipeo"

_Aku ingin melindungimu_

_._

"Naega tto wae ireoneunji"

_Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini lagi_

Dan sekali lagi gadis-gadis itu menjerit kegirangan ketika Chanyeol mulai rapp dengan gayanya. Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya setelah mendengar jeritan-jeritan itu.

"Chanyeol sangat luar biasa, Baekhyun!" puji Luhan yang membuat senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

Menjelang akhir lagu, Chanyeol dan Rose bertatapan dan mulai berhamonisasi satu sama lain seperti yang sudah mereka persiapkan.

Dan ketika penampilan berakhir, gedung itu menjadi ricuh dengan suara kegembiraan seperti ketika pertandingan bola.

"Baekhyun, Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol menggunakan mic setelah seluruh lampu di atas panggung padam.

Kemudian gedung itu semakin ricuh dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Semua orang tahu siapa itu Baekhyun, mereka disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan sempurna. Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan kedua tangan terangkat menutupi wajahnya.

Oh, Baekhyun lupa berdoa pada Tuhan untuk memberikan kewarasan di otak Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh selama di panggung. Seperti mengatakan 'Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu' dengan mic yang menyala contohnya.

Jongin dan Sehun menepuk satu sama lain dengan tawa karena, _hell_, Chanyeol bukan orang yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman menggoda di bibirnya.

Bahkan ketika pembawa acara memasuki panggung, suara ricuh itu tak kunjung menghilang. Suara-suara itu semakin membuat Baekhyun malu. Suara derit kursi kosong di sampingnya tidak membuat Baekhyun berkutik untuk menurunkan wajahnya.

"Merasa malu?" dan itu adalah suara milik Chanyeol.

Teman-teman mereka kembali menggoda Baekhyun atas ucapan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya di panggung, Chanyeol? Kau sudah merasa percaya diri ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa satu tangannya untuk melingkar di bahu Baekhyun. "Karena aku memang mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

"T-tapi aku malu" tangan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan pikirkan perkataan orang lain, Baekhyun. Biarkan saja mereka melihat, toh kita tidak berbuat mesum di tempat umum"

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Yeol"

Tangan Chanyeol menggunakan bangku Baekhyun sebagai sandaran tangannya, dan kini Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Ia berani melakukan hal itu ketika sudah tidak ada suara sorakan-sorakan yang membuatnya malu.

Joonmyeon, pembawa acara, membalik kertasnya. Dalam _ear-in_ yang ia pakai, Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara Jongdae untuk mengulur waktu karena salah satu pemain ada yang sembelit.

"Penampilan selanjutnya adalah penampilan drama musikal dari kelas teater. Sembari menunggu para penampil untuk bersiap, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kepala Sekolah Seo"

Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu sorot itu menyorot Kepala Sekolah Seo. Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai kembali terdengar.

"Kepada pasangan guru di sekolah kita, Mr. Nam dan Ms. Jeon" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Lampu sorot itu kemudian menyorot Mr. Nam dan Ms. Jeon yang duduk berdampingan di dekat kepala sekolah.

"Penjaga sekolah tercinta kita, Tuan Chang! Yang sekarang masih menjaga sekolah kita dari posnya di depan" lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Siswa berprestasi kita, Jin Soyeon"

Lampu sorot itu menyorot Soyeon yang tengah memegang buku novel. Soyeon membenahi letak kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Dan pasangan manis kita, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol!" sebut Joonmyeon dan kemudian lampu sorot itu menyorot Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang belum berubah posisi, Baekhyun menyandar di bahu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih menaruh tangannya di atas sandaran kursi Baekhyun.

Ketika lampu sorot itu menyorot mereka, Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol berpindah dari sandaran kursi menuju tubuh Baekhyun.

Suara ricuh kembali terdengar. Chanyeol tersenyum malu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan yang tersisa dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

Joonmyeon merasa puas dan segera mengakhiri sesi mengulur waktunya. Chanyeol mengutuk senior menyebalkan itu dari dalam hatinya.

Ketika lampu sorot itu padam, Baekhyun tidak segera memunculkan wajahnya. "Baekhyun, sudah selesai" dan kemudian Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis ketika kau malu, Baekhyun. Semakin membuatku jatuh cinta" bisik Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin semua orang mendengar ucapannya karena, well, ia merasa itu terlalu _cheesy_.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sekali.

Acara berakhir dengan konfeti-konfeti berjatuhan dari langit-langit, dengan segera para pengunjung berdiri sembari menikmati pemandangan berjuta-juta konfeti yang jatuh. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat konfeti tersebut berjatuhan. Dan Chanyeol lebih menganggumi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat indah di antara konfeti yang berjatuhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol hingga matanya mengecil. Tangan itu terulur untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol, "Oh! Ada konfeti di rambutmu!" Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengambil konfeti di rambut Chanyeol.

Ia mengambilkan beberapa potong konfeti dari rambut Chanyeol. Dan ketika tangan itu bergerak turun, tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Kedua mata Chanyeol tak putus-putusnya untuk menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

Yang pada awalnya menahan, kini menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol? J-jangan membuat-ku gu-gup" Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan intens Chanyeol.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut ketika wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya. Kening mereka menyatu, hidung mereka bergesekan. "Ch-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, beberapa senti lagi maka bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun bersentuhan dan beradu.

Hingga beberapa detik terlewati kemudian Chanyeol menarik kembali kepalanya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kita sudah berjanji, ciuman itu akan kita simpan sampai di altar, benar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, jemari panjang itu menggenggam jemari-jemari Chanyeol. Dan kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah pelukan.

"Hush, anak kelas dua tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu di tempat umum" sindir Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Anak kelas dua tidak boleh berbuat mesum seperti itu" di lanjut dengan Sehun.

"Urus saja urusan kalian" Chanyeol berucap masih memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bukankah California terlihat keren?" Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku ingin pergi ke California, atau ku lanjutkan saja kuliahku di California?"

"C-california? Kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di California?" kening Chanyeol terkerut.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Jika kau ingin ke California, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana suatu hari! Tidak perlu berkuliah jauh-jauh di luar Korea. Kau akan jauh denganku dan aku tidak akan tahan akan hal itu" bibir Chanyeol sedikit mengerucut dan wajahnya menunjukkan wajah tidak suka.

"Ku rasa dengan pemikiran berlibur ke California tidaklah buruk. Kau sudah mengatakannya! Kita harus berlibur ke California suatu saat nanti!" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Chanyeol.

"Tentu, kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya, Byun!" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Senang rasanya melihatmu berada di kamarku" ucap Baekhyun kemudian menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Chanyeol.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjalani perjalanan bisnis lainnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di rumah mereka. Namun Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menginap di rumahnya. Ketika Baekhyun izin pada Ibunya, Ibu Baekhyun dengan senang hati memperbolehkan.

"Perjalanan kita masih jauh Chanyeol. Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" kini tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya. "Dengan kau berada di sisiku, tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja, Byun"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan, Yeol?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Yeol. Kemarin, hari ini, besok, lusa, dan seterusnya. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku pun hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku memercayaimu. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau percaya padaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai sebuah jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

OR TBC?

.

.

.

Note :

Oh tidak, note ini akan panjang. Aku tidak mengharuskan kalian membaca ini tapi ku harap kalian tidak keberatan untuk membacanya, paling tidak dua paragraf dibawah tulisan ini, kkk.

Tidak, cerita ini tidak berakhir seperti ini. Izinkan aku menjelaskan terlebih dahulu pada kalian agar kalian tidak kebingungan dengan tulisanku kali ini. Pertama kali aku menulis If We Love Again bukanlah cerita sub-judul Wish Tree ataupun What Do You Think yang telah ku _publish_. Melainkan cerita yang akan ku _update_ selanjutnya, agar kalian tidak bingung sebut saja versi C. Setelah selesai menulis versi C, ku pikir untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan menuliskan versi B. Setelah menulis keduanya, aku sedikit merasa janggal di dalam cerita, kemudian ku putuskan untuk memberikan dua chapter awal sebelum memasuki inti cerita yang ingin ku tulis.

Kemudian yang ingin ku perjelas lagi adalah, cerita ini akan memiliki dua jalan di saat bersamaan, seperti yang ku katakan di atas, versi C dan versi B. Seperti sebuah jalur yang memiliki dua ujung. Maka dari itu ku tuliskan dalam note sebelumnya jika cerita ini akan sedikit panjang dari cerita-ceritaku yang lain, kkkk. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini.

Sudah, aku tidak ingin berpanjang-panjang lagi. Aku meng_update_ cerita ini lebih cepat karena aku telah mengecewakan kalian pada cerita lain yang aku _update_ satu tahun sekali, maafkan aku!

Terima kasih~


	3. C2 : C - One

If We Love Again :

C - One

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

tulisan miring dalam petik diceritakan menggunakan bahasa inggris

_"Seperti ini"_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol terdiam menatap vanilla latte dingin miliknya di atas meja. Beberapa kali ia memainkan kedua tangannya canggung. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

Sudah 20 menit mereka seperti ini, dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Namun pemuda itu kemudian berdeham sekali, membersihkan tenggorokannya, mencoba memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya, "Ku pikir ini sudah tidak berkerja lagi"

"B-Baekhyun–"

"Kurasa kita harus berhenti sekarang, sebelum kau ataupun aku akan tersakiti lebih dalam lagi"

"T-tapi… aku tidak mengerti"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa, dengan berjalannya waktu, kau akan mengerti. Tapi, kita masih bisa berteman bukan? Kita masih akan terus bertemu di sekolah. Lagipula ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita" Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "Jangan pura-pura tidak melihatku kalau di sekolah. Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku!" dan sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau itu yang kau minta, baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu. Dan kuharap kau terus berbahagia, Baekhyun"

"Kau juga, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah tanpa semangat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan saat ia berbelok pada perempatan kedua, ia segera berbalik dan menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa!" rutuknya.

Perempatan kedua adalah kawasan dimana Baekhyun tinggal, omong-omong.

Chanyeol masih memerlukan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri kurasa. Terhitung sudah 1 tahun ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Baekhyun. Jadi, berikan waktu untuk Chanyeol menyesuaikan diri dari kebiasaannya.

Setiba di sekolah, Chanyeol tidak seperti biasa yang terlihat penuh semangat. Ia jarang tersenyum dan sering melamun, hingga hampir semua guru mengira jika Chanyeol sedang sakit dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol baik-baik saja, ia hanya kurang semangat untuk berada di sekolah hari ini.

Hampir semua guru yang mengajar di kelas Chanyeol menyuruhnya pulang. Bahkan wajahnya kali ini terlihat sangat pucat. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol ijin meninggalkan kelas pada saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Hey Chanyeol! Kau sakit?"

Ketika seseorang bertanya seperti itu, ia hanya akan tersenyum kecil. Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang bertanya, mengingat jika sekarang semua siswa tengah berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

Saat ia menuruni anak tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tengah menaiki anak tangga. "Oh, Chanyeol! Kau akan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumnya.

"Eum" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan!" Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Ibu Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali anaknya yang selalu bersemangat itu menjadi diam seperti ini. Biasanya anak itu akan selalu bercerita tanpa jeda, namun akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tidak lagi seperti itu.

"Park Chanyeol" panggil Ibu Chanyeol ketika ia sedang mengupas kentang di dapur, sedangkan anaknya berada di depan TV.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun ya?"

Chanyeol terkejut sebenarnya, namun ia segera menjawab 'tidak' pada Ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya menyebut nama Baekhyun semudah itu?

"Anak ibu pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun, pasti, ibu jamin"

Chanyeol tak benar-benar menonton TV sebenarnya, dan ibunya tahu itu. "Memang kenapa ibu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Memang salah ya jika ibu bertanya tentang kekasih anak ibu? Omong-omong Baekhyun sudah lama ya tidak kemari, dia sibuk?"

"Eum, tidak setiap hari dalam satu minggu ia bisa datang kemari bu. Ia juga memiliki hidupnya sendiri" tanpa sadar suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Wah, benar bukan? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun"

"Tidak bu!"

Tiba-tiba Ibunya mencubit lengan kanan Chanyeol, ia hanya mengerang kecil dan menatap ibunya yang kini duduk di sampingnya, "Memang ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kau pasti membuatnya menangis ya?"

"Tidak" ucapnya lirih.

"Lalu? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Haaa, anak ibu sudah mulai merahasiakan sesuatu ya. Ibu jadi ingat tentang seorang anak yang sangat tampan dan pemberani. Lalu satu tahun yang lalu, ia bercerita pada ibu tentang seorang pemuda yang mendapatkan perhatiannya, namanya Baekhyun" ia melirik Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, "Ibu ingat betapa senangnya anak itu saat tahu nama orang yang ia sukai. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, anak pemberani itu jadi gugup saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun"

"Ibu, sudah. Jangan cerita lagi"

"Anak itu jadi salah tingkah di hadapan Baekhyun"

"Ahh, ibu"

"Tapi ibu senang, saat anak itu berani menyatakan perasannya. Dan akhirnya mereka terus bersama hingga kelas 2"

"Dan hanya akan sampai kelas 2, bu" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Meskipun suara Chanyeol terdengar kecil, ibunya masih mendengarnya. Jadi ia menarik kepala Chanyeol dan memberikan pelukan dan usapan ringan di kepalanya.

"Kau terluka ya?"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menangis di hadapan ibunya setelah 10 tahun tidak menangis secara terang-terangan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat merasakan angin dingin menusuk tulangnya. Bintang-bintang adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. "Baekhyun sangat suka pada bintang" gumamnya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Ia kembali membayangkan wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kau masih menyukai bintang, bukan?" ia tertawa kecil "sudah enam bulan dan kau masih memikirkannya? kau bodoh, Chanyeol" ucapnya monolog.

"Chanyeol, masuklah. Besok pagi kau ada sekolah" suara Ibunya sedikit merusak momen Chanyeol. "Tidak apa bu, nanti aku akan tidur"

"Omong-omong, di bawah ada temanmu"

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol pikir ibunya hanya bercanda saat menyebut nama Baekhyun. Ia pikir Jongin atau Sehun yang datang.

Tapi ibunya tidak bercanda.

Buktinya, kini mereka berdua tengah terduduk di ruang tamu dengan susu coklat hangat buatan Ibu Chanyeol di hadapan mereka. Ya, mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap susu coklat hangatnya. Ia memainkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, masih dengan menatap Chanyeol yang tak juga menatapnya, "Kau berbicara pada susu, Chanyeol?"

"T-tidak"

"Kalau begitu lihat aku"

"T-tidak bisa"

"Wah, kau benar-benar tidak keren ya?"

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun menyesap susunya, "Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak berpura-pura tidak melihat dan mengenal. Tapi kau mengingkarinya"

"M-maaf"

"Makanya lihat aku" dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun. "A-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mampir. Sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahmu" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Aku m–mu" ucap Baekhyun lirih, sangat lirih hingga Chanyeol tidak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menanyakannya! Aku berusaha keras untuk mengatakannya kalau kau ingin tahu"

Baekhyun menatap susu coklatnya dan kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Aku merindukanmu yang dulu. Kau yang sekarang benar-benar tidak keren"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menunduk, "Kalau kita bertemu, aku yang selalu menyapamu terlebih dahulu, aku yang selalu berbicara padamu terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti saat kita berteman dulu. Ah, aku merindukan masa bahagia itu"

"Bukankah kau juga bahagia saat kita bersama? Lalu… kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Chanyeol. Jika mengingatnya kembali–"

"–aku m… se… …cur …mu" ucapnya lirih.

"Maaf? Aku tidak mendengarmu"

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang" Baekhyun segera menegak susu coklat yang sudah menjadi dingin. Chanyeol ingin menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya. Namun kenapa ia tidak bisa?

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam seperti biasanya, sampai jumpa di sekolah!"

Chanyeol? Ia masih terdiam di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Sampai… jumpa"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi pekerja kantoran dibandingkan pekerjaan lainnya. Memang mengikat, namun ia rasa pekerja kantoran memiliki masa depan yang cukup menjamin jika ia bekerja keras.

Maka dari itu ia belajar dengan keras saat berada di kelas 3, dan menghasilkan dirinya dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik di SMAnya.

"Wah, anak ibu sekarang sudah lulus SMA ya?" ucap Ibunya senang saat membawa Chanyeol ke sekolah dengan mobilnya. "Ayahmu pasti akan senang"

Ayah; Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat ayahnya lagi semenjak ia berumur lima tahun. Ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya dan Ibunya karena sebuah kecelakaan, dan Tuhan merengut nyawanya saat ia sedang koma di rumah sakit.

"Setelah ini, kau ingin langsung bekerja atau ingin kuliah?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, "Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku dulu bu, tidak mungkin aku akan menjadi pekerja kantoran dengan tingkat pendidikan lulusan SMA"

"Bisa saja"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terdengar tertarik dengan jawaban Ibunya.

Ia mulai berpikir jika Ibunya sudah mencari hal tentang lowongan tenaga di perkantoran, atau bahkan Ibunya memiliki seorang kenalan yang membutuhkan tenaga di perkantoran secepat mungkin.

"Kau bisa menjadi tukang bersih-bersih di kantor"

"Ahh Ibuu!" serunya kesal sedangkan wanita itu hanya tertawa mendengar seruan anaknya.

Setibanya di sekolah, Chanyeol turun dari mobil ibunya. "Chanyeol, ibu akan pergi sebentar"

"Tapi upacara kelulusan akan dimulai pukul 10 bu" Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sebelum pukul 10, Ibu akan sudah berada di aula, Ibu janji!" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian mobil itu pergi.

"Eo? Selamat pagi Chanyeol!" seru seseorang membuatnya memutar tubuhnya. Seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Selamat! Kau sudah menjadi lulusan terbaik" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pekerja kantoran yang membosankan ya?"

"Paling tidak penghasilannya cukup menjanjikan jika aku bekerja keras, dan kau? Kau masih ingin menjadi penulis?"

"Kau mengingatnya? Itu cerita lama, tapi yeah, aku ingin menjadi penulis. Aku bisa menyalurkan perasaanku melalui tulisanku"

"Omong-omong, selamat atas kelulusanmu"

"Kau juga"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi terdekat lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Sudah satu tahun, dan kau masih memikirkannya?" Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Lupakan bodoh! Lupakan!" Ia mengusak rambutnya yang sudah rapih menjadi berantakan. "Ishh! Kau yang bodoh masih memikirkannya! Jadi lupakan, Chanyeol! Lupakann!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong mengenai perasaannya.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia sudah melupakan Baekhyun.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia sudah tidak mencintai Baekhyun.

Karena sebenarnya, di dalam diri Chanyeol, ia tidak benar-benar melupakan Baekhyun.

Setelah lima menit, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang cukup tertata dan wajah yang tegas. Ia berpapasan dengan kawan-kawannya dan tertawa bersama mengingat kembali beberapa tahun lalu.

Di tengah-tengah acara, ia menaiki panggung untuk memberikan pidato di upacara kelulusan. Tidak banyak yang ia sampaikan, hanya ucapan terimakasih kepada Tuhan, sekolah, guru, orang tua, teman-teman, dan sedikit motivasi untuk teman-temannya.

Setelah ia mengakhiri pidatonya, Ibunya berada di bawah panggung. Membawa satu buket bunga dengan senyum bangga terpatri di bibirnya.

Begitu pula dengan Minah –keponakannya yang masih berumur delapan tahun. Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika keluarga besarnya akan menghadiri upacara kelulusannya.

Setelah acara upacara kelulusan usai, mereka menyempatkan mengambil foto untuk kenang-kenangan. Termasuk Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di antara teman-temannya dan Ibunya mengambil foto mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar saat itu dan membuat matanya semakin kecil.

"Ibu, kurasa lebih baik ibu pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku akan main bersama teman-temanku sebelum kita berpisah"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Ibu akan pulang, setelah mengambil beberapa foto, okay?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Uh? Bukan fotoku bukan bu?"

"Untuk apa mengambil fotomu? Ibu sudah memilikinya banyak dirumah"

"Baiklah, aku nanti akan pulang naik _subway_, dah ibu!" Kemudian Chanyeol membaur dengan teman-temannya.

Banyak orang yang ingin berfoto dengan Chanyeol, anak populer yang meraih lulusan terbaik. Bahkan teman-temannya sudah bosan menunggu Chanyeol berfoto dengan siswa lain.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Kami akan menunggumu di tempat biasa saja ya?" dan kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk pada mereka.

"Kau ingin kuliah di jurusan apa, Chanyeol?" Yejin, wanita yang selalu menyukai Chanyeol dan semua orang tahu itu. "Aku? Aku ingin jurusan Manajemen sebenarnya"

"Woah, kalau aku tertarik dengan jurusan Antropologi" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, tidak tertarik sebenarnya dengan perbincangan mereka.

Sebenarnya ia risih dengan Yejin yang selalu melamparkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan mencoba membuatnya tertarik. Tapi usaha itu selalu gagal, karena, _well_ pemuda itu belum melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Dan disana cinta pertamanya berada, berdiri di dekat pintu keluar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Sebuket bunga berada di tangannya, dan ia menatapnya penuh arti.

"Hey" panggilnya ketika Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan gedung upacara kelulusan. "Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Belum, menunggumu sebenarnya"

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta berfoto bersamamu? Sekali saja" dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil. Jadi mereka berdiri menghadap kamera Baekhyun dengan bucket bunga di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Luhan, teman Baekhyun yang mengambil gambar mereka.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung di kamera. "Hey, bisakah kita tidak berfoto dengan gaya formal? Ini hari kelulusan, bukan upacara pemakaman"

"Uhm, okay"

Dan sekali lagi mereka mengambil sebuah foto mungkin merupakan foto terakhir mereka yang berada di ponsel Baekhyun.

Dan malam harinya, Chanyeol memukul-mukulkan pelan ponselnya ke kening lebarnya. Ia bingung harus berkata seperti apa untuk meminta foto itu pada Baekhyun. Dan setelah keningnya sedikit berwarna merah, ia berhasil mengirimkan rangkaian kata-kata untuk meminta Baekhyun mengirimkan foto tersebut.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memiliki tekad yang sangat tinggi untuk menjadi pekerja kantoran dan mendaftarkan diri menjadi mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas ternama di Kanada. Setelah menunggu hampir 2 bulan, ia mendapatkan surat bahwa dirinya diterima di universitas tersebut.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui mengenai perpindahan Chanyeol ke Kanada. Sehari sebelum pergi, Chanyeol membuat pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan dengan teman-temannya. Ia mengundang teman dekatnya, seperti Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Joonmyeon _hyung_.

"Sialan, Chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkan kita"

"Kau tidak boleh melupakanku Chanyeol!"

"Aku akan menendang pantatmu jika kau melupakan kami"

Chanyeol terlihat tertawa lepas malam itu. Seperti tidak ada beban yang menahannya. Namun mereka tidak tahu jika sebenarnya ia menangis di antara tawanya.

Ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Dan melupakan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_Vancouver_

"Chanyeol, Ibu kembali ke Korea saja ya?" ucap Ibunya di suatu pagi di Apartemen mereka. Chanyeol berhenti memakan rotinya, "Kenapa bu? Ibu tidak suka Kanada?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kanada sangat menyenangkan, Ibu sudah pernah datang kesini bersama ayahmu untuk belajar dan berlibur. Tapi menurut Ibu, Kanada bukanlah rumah Ibu. Rumah Ibu adalah dimana ayahmu berada"

"Baiklah bu, akhirnya ibu tidak kuat jauh dari Korea ya setelah pergi selama dua tahun?" kemudian ia terkikik.

Dua tahun Chanyeol dan Ibunya meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di Kanada. Namun rasa rindu Ibunya pada Ayahnya lebih besar daripada rasa nyaman berada di negara ini. Rumah abu itu selalu menjadi tempat tujuan utama Ibunya, Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Aku akan berangkat ke kampus bu, _Sampai nanti_"

Mereka memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus Chanyeol, jadi hanya dengan bersepeda sekitar 10 menit sudah sampai.

"_Pagi Park!_" tidak di Korea, tidak Kanada, Chanyeol selalu dikenal dimana-mana.

"_Pagi, nyonya Spark! Semoga harimu indah!_" ucapnya pada wanita paruh baya yang ia temui di dalam lift.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku kantin, masih ada waktu 45 menit hingga kelas berikutnya. Ia memainkan ponselnya bosan, membuka 3 aplikasi berulang dan akhirnya membuka gallery fotonya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat fotonya bersama teman-temannya saat SMA. Saat _study tour_, saat mereka di kelas, saat kelulusan, dan banyak momen lain di ponsel Chanyeol. Dan ia menekan sebuah foto. Fotonya dengan Baekhyun dengan bucket bunga di tangan mereka.

Cukup lama ia memandang foto itu hingga teriakan Mark menyadarkannya. "_Sup Park?! Siapa anak itu? Apa itu kau?_"

"_What the hell, Mark. Bisakah kau berhenti mengejutkanku?_" Chanyeol mematikan layar ponselnya dan menghela nafasnya. "_Haha,_ _maafkan aku, dude. Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menjawabku"_

"_Uh, benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya_"

"_Nah, tidak apa. Tapi siapa itu? kau?_"

"_Siapa?_"

"_Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Park_"

Mark masih menanti jawaban Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "_Ya, itu aku_"

"_Dan–?_"

"_Dan? Dan apa?_"

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, "_Ku pikir aku melihat seseorang di sampingmu di foto itu. Siapa itu? sahabatmu? Atau kekasihmu?_"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya, "_mantanku_"

"Dan aku merindukannya, lagi" ucapnya lirih.

"_Apa?_"

"_Tidak ada. Ayo, kelas akan dimulai dalam 15 menit_"

.

.

.

Chanyeol saat itu sedang bersantai di apartemennya yang luas dan sepi tanpa Ibunya. Ia tidak sadar jika tiga tahun telah terlewati terhitung setelah ia meninggalkan Korea.

Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai kecil di meja nakasnya, fotonya saat kelulusan, bersama Baekhyun. Setelah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu –dimana ia membuka fotonya dengan Baekhyun, ia mencetak foto tersebut dan menaruhnya di bingkai.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya lirih dan kemudian ia mengusak rambutnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Karena Baekhyun adalah separuh dari Chanyeol.

Saat ia berbaring di ranjangnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Notifikasi dari salah satu aplikasi chat yang sudah lama ia tidak gunakan, KT. Nama Baekhyun muncul disana. "B-Baekhyun?"

Ia hendak membuka pesan itu, namun terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar lagi dan di dalam chat Baekhyun terlihat kata-kata

[_Aku akan menikah 2 bulan lagi_]

Dan sekali lagi ponsel itu bergetar.

[_Kuharap kau datang, Chanyeol_]

Chanyeol tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia baru saja baca. Baekhyun, pemuda yang begitu ia cintai akan menikah dalam 2 bulan? Oh, ini adalah mimpi buruknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol me-non-aktifkan notifikasi dari aplikasi chat itu. Kemudian ia melempar ponselnya jauh. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia kesal, ia marah, ia sedih, ia terluka.

"Aku harus mulai untuk melupakannya" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan lagi Baekhyun akan menikah, dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak dalam keadaan baik akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol sedang menonton TV ketika ponselnya berdering, kali ini dari aplikasi chat lainnya.

.

**From : Sehun**

July, 17:30

_Hey, Chanyeol!_

_._

**From : Sehun**

July, 17:30

_Sudah lama kita tak berhubungan, bagaimana Kanada? __Kau tidak aktif di KT ya?_

_._

**From : Sehun**

July, 17:31

_Omong-omong, aku ada berita untukmu_

_._

Belum sempat membalas, Sehun sudah mengiriminya pesan dengan cepat. Jadi saat di bawah nama Sehun tertulis kata _typing_, Chanyeol segera membalas pesan Sehun.

.

**To : Sehun**

July, 17:32

_Hey, Sehun! Kanada baik-baik saja, kupikir nomormu yang ini sudah tidak aktif. Yah, aku menghapus KT ku_

_._

Bohong. Chanyeol tidak menghapus aplikasi KT miliknya.

.

**To : Sehun**

July, 17:33

_Berita? Berita apa?_

_._

Jeda cukup lama, 30 menitan hingga Sehun kembali membalas pesan Chanyeol.

.

**From : Sehun**

July, 18:04

_Aku akan menikah bulan depan_

_._

**To : Sehun**

July, 18:04

_Benarkah? Selamat! Dengan siapa?_

_._

**From : Sehun**

July, 18:05

_Dengan Byun Baekhyun_

_._

Chanyeol terdiam menatap ponselnya, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Sehun… akan menikah… dengan Baekhyun?"

.

**To : Sehun**

July, 18:09

_Wahh! Selamat Sehun! __Kau mendahuluiku ternyata :)_

_._

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan yang memasuki ponselnya. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Ibunya menelfon.

Ia rasa tidak ingin mengangkat telfon dari Ibunya. Jadi ia meninggalkan ponselnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, dan meredam tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan termenung.

Setelah ia kembali, ia mendapati panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak 15 kali dari ibunya dan sebuah pesan dari Ibunya.

.

**From : Mom**

July, 20:23

_Chanyeol, ibu merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ibu disini baik-baik saja. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Ibu bicarakan padamu, tapi kurasa kau sibuk. Jadi ibu tulis pesan ini untuk anak Ibu. Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin kembali ke Korea? Kau ada libur musim panas bukan? Sempatkan untuk pulang ke Korea anakku. Ibu mohon, jadi tolong pikirkan dan katakan pada Ibu. Okay? Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol._

_._

**To : Mom**

July, 20:58

_Hallo bu, maaf tadi ponselku ku silent, jadi tidak dengar telfon dari Ibu. Kembali ke Korea ya? Tapi musim panas ini aku ada project untuk membantuku menyelesaikan tugas akhirku bu, mungkin tidak musim panas kali ini bu. Bagaimana saat natal? Aku akan pulang saat natal_

_._

**From : Mom**

July, 21:03

_Jadi tidak bisa musim panas ini ya? Yasudah kalau begitu, aku akan menanti anak ibu kembali. Dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi penulis terkenal disini._

_._

Kemudian ia tidak membalas pesan Ibunya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur cepat. Karena saat tertidur, ia tidak harus memikirkan Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

_Seoul_

Chanyeol keluar dari bandara dan senyumnya yang lebar. Seoul, akhirnya ia kembali. Kembali pada masa lalunya yang harus ia hadapi.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Anakku!"

Teriakan ibunya kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Ibunya mencium pipinya dan memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol"

"Aku juga merindukanmu bu"

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Kanada?"

"Awal januari kalau tidak salah" Ibunya merengut sedih. "Ada apa bu?"

"Anak ibu baru pulang dan dalam dua minggu akan meninggalkan ibu lagi?" Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk ibunya penuh kasih.

Selama diperjalanan, Chanyeol bercerita tentang saat-saat ia sendiri di apartemen tanpa ibunya. Dan kemudian suasana menjadi tenang ketika lagu kesukaan Ibu Chanyeol di putar di radio.

"Chanyeol"

"Hm?" Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya. Memberi kabar pada kawan-kawannya mengenai kepulangannya kembali ke Seoul.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan, jika Baekhyun sudah menikah kemarin agustus?"

"Sudah"

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat untuknya?"

"Ibu, aku baru saja sampai sini. Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu terlebih dahulu?"

"Kau masih mencintainya bukan, Chanyeol?"

"Darimana ibu bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa buktinya?"

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil. "Ibu tahu rasa sakit hatimu, sampai sekarang Ibu masih sangat mencintai ayahmu, dan merindukan ayahmu. Karena ibu tahu, Chanyeol"

Lalu ia menghela nafasnya ketika Chanyeol hanya diam saja, "Omong-omong ibu membeli beberapa buku Baekhyun. Ceritanya cukup menarik, kau ingin membacanya?"

"Kupikir aku tidak akan sempat membaca buku selain buku materi bu"

"Dia penulis terkenal disini, hampir menyamai artis kata teman Ibu"

"Benarkah? Luar biasa" ucap Chanyeol tanpa adanya nada tertarik di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu bangku kafe yang dulu sering ia tempati. Di meja sudah terdapat segelas jus dan 3 gelas latte. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya dan matanya tertuju pada ponselnya. "Ey, Chanyeol!"

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar, setelah 3 tahun tidak berjumpa, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

"Sehun tidak datang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin berdeham, "Erm, Chanyeol, Sehun tidak bisa datang. Dia harus–" belum sempat menyelesaikan, Kyungsoo sudah menyenggol tangan Jongin. "Harus–?"

"ke Perpustakaan, menggarap tugas akhir" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis canggungnya.

"Tugas akhir?"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu, ia harus mengurus… pesta ulang tahun Ibunya"

"Benarkah? Bukankah ulang tahun Ibunya masih januari?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menyesap jus miliknya, kopi bukan seleranya.

Chanyeol menyesap lattenya, "Uh, Ibunya ingin mengadakannya lebih cepat. Karena, bulan Januari, Sehun akan pergi". Ia menekuk keningnya dan menaruh minumannya dimeja, "Pergi? Sehun akan pergi?".

"Yah, bulan madu, kurasa"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dengan kata 'oh' yang terdengar lirih. "Hey, ingin jalan-jalan tidak? Aku ingin mencari buku" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka tidak lagi berbicara.

"Dasar, anak sastra"

"Memang apa salahnya dengan menjadi anak sastra? Kau saja masih mahasiswa baru"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menemani Kyungsoo pergi ke toko buku di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kyungsoo sudah menghilang semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Sedangkan mereka berdua sedang tidak tertarik untuk membaca.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah membaca buku milik Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin saat ia melihat sebuah buku dengan nama Baekhyun di sana.

"Belum… tidak sempat sebenarnya"

"Kudengar ceritanya bagus" Chanyeol melihat cover buku Baekhyun yang berwarna biru langit tanpa ada rasa minat untuk membaca meskipun buku itu tidak setebal buku materinya.

"Apakah kau datang?"

"Uh?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Apakah kau datang ke acara pernikahan mereka?"

"Well, ya. Aku dan Kyungsoo datang"

"Apa ia terlihat bahagia?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap Jongin. "Uh, Sehun? Kupikir ia bahagia"

"Dan mempelainya?"

"Kurasa–well, Chanyeol, setiap orang harus terlihat bahagia di hari pernikahannya, itu kata Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

Ku harap kalian belum bosan dengan cerita ini, kkkkk.

Kumohon tinggalkan jejak kalian karena itu sungguh membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk meng_update_ cerita ini lebih cepat lagi, kkk.


	4. C2 : C - Two

If We Love Again :

C – Two

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku, dan kau kembali tanpa memberitahuku juga? Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai teman ya, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berada di sebuah kedai kopi dekat kawasan dimana Baekhyun tinggal–yang juga adalah tempat Sehun tinggal.

"Uh, Sehun tidak datang?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil sebotol air putih di meja. "Sehun sedang sibuk sekarang ini, jadi tidak bisa datang"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol mengajak Sehun bertemu, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah teman dekatnya. Namun yang sekarang dihadapannya adalah cinta pertamanya yang kini telah menikah dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kita ini berteman bukan?"

"Y-ya, kupikir"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu… atau hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu?"

"Uhm, selamat atas pernikahanmu omong-omong" Baekhyun tersenyum dan pandangan itu tak lepas dari Chanyeol yang tak juga menatapnya. "Terima kasih, aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Tapi kau tidak datang"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Baekhyun, "Aku tidak sempat kembali ke Korea saat itu, tugasku banyak dan menumpuk. Aku juga tidak sempat menelfon Sehun, takut mengganggu kalian"

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Kanada?"

"Kupikir aku cukup baik tinggal di Kanada, bagaimana denganmu? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm… aku tidak apa-apa, kupikir"

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang muncul setelah itu. Perlahan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan, _mari akhiri semua disini_.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar Chanyeol, "Cukup menyenangkan, mungkin. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus terlihat bahagia di hari pernikahanmu. Agar orang-orang tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padamu, pikiran orang sangat mengerikan"

"Kudengar kau menjadi penulis terkenal, kau hebat"

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "sebenarnya, belum. Tapi saat aku longgar aku akan membacanya, aku janji"

"Tidak usah dibaca jika kau tidak ingin, aku malu sebenarnya"

"Mengapa harus malu? Kau memimpikan ini dari kelas 1 SMA, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali mendengar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana 'perkantoran'mu? Kau sukses?" Baekhyun tertawa kemudian. "Aku masih kuliah, semester depan aku akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan mencari 'perkantoran' yang membutuhkan tenagaku"

"Kau ingin mencari di Kanada atau Korea?"

"Kurasa aku akan berada di Kanada saja"

"Kenapa? Bukankah perkantoran di Korea juga bagus dan cukup menjanjikan?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, "Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya sampai situ sebenarnya"

"Kau pasti bisa Chanyeol! Aku tahu itu"

"_Thanks_, Baek"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Baek?"

"Uh? Kau tidak suka? Teman-temanku di Kanada suka menyingkat nama, jadi—"

"Tidak apa, terdengar lucu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali meneguk air putihnya. Ia mengusap pelan bibirnya, menghilangkan sisa air yang berada di bibirnya. "Kapan kau akan kembali ke Kanada?"

"Uh, minggu depan"

"Cepat sekali kau kembali ke Kanada"

"Well, aku pulang karena natal dan ibuku meminta. Aku hanya membawa keajaiban desember untuk ibuku"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Chanyeol menyesap teh hangatnya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu apakah saat natal kita bisa bertemu atau tidak, jadi, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Chanyeol"

"Karena ini musim dingin, jangan lupa kau harus membawa jaketmu, jangan sampai kau kedinginan hanya karena kau melupakan jaketmu"

"Aku akan mengingatnya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Tapi, kurasa aku melupakan jaketku, lagi" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya canggung.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar pelupa ya. Jaket yang mana yang kau tinggalkan di rumah kali ini? Jaket musim dingin?" Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Chanyeol menebak dengan benar. "Kau masih sama saja, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menunduk.

"Bawa ini, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan" Chanyeol menyerahkan jaket musim dinginnya pada Baekhyun.

"T-terimakasih, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

_Vancouver_

Chanyeol kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah kecuali potongan rambutnya yang semakin terlihat keren. Sudah pertengahan bulan, jadi ia harus mempersiapkan tugas akhirnya sebaik mungkin.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendapat tamu yang tidak ia bayangkan akan datang dan tinggal beberapa hari di Apartemen miliknya, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah memesan hotel, namun Chanyeol yang menawarkan tempat karena masih ada kamar kosong di tempatnya. Dan mereka membatalkan pemesanan hotel mereka.

"Tempatmu bagus, Chanyeol" ucap Sehun disuatu pagi. Mereka tengah menikmati jus dan sandwich buatan Chanyeol untuk sarapan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tertidur di kamarnya.

"Well, cukup untukku"

"Maaf kami tidak memberitahu kedatangan kami terlebih dahulu" ucap Sehun kemudian menyesap jusnya. "Sebenarnya aku terkejut melihat kalian disini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan" Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kalian kemari? Aku hanya penasaran"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"E-ey! Bukan begitu! Aku senang kalian datang, tapi–"

"Baekhyun ingin berkeliling dunia, setelah Kanada aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke Amerika, California" Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar Sehun. California, eh?

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke California untuk berlibur bersama. Janji… yang teringkar.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku senang kalian datang" Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Aku hanya bercanda Chanyeol, jangan terlalu serius seperti itu" kemudian tertawa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol!" kemudian Sehun turun dari bangkunya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Sikap mereka berdua terasa sangat canggung dari dua hari yang lalu. Dan akhirnya Sehun memecah rasa canggung itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu"

"Kau sangat berbeda setelah kelulusan"

"Eyyy, tidak. Bukan begitu"

"Tidak apa, kau terlihat keren Chanyeol"

"Kau tetap saja aneh, Sehun" kemudian Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau sama saja, Chanyeol". Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, dan terhenti ketika suara Baekhyun dari dalam kamar memasuki gendang telinga Sehun.

"Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Baekhyun memanggilku, nanti lagi kita akan berbincang tentang masa lalu, okay?"

"Pshh, _Love birds_" ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

Sehun membawa sarapan untuk Baekhyun ke kamar mereka, "Eyyy.. jangan berkata seperti itu"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah terbangun saat pukul 5 pagi, ia tengah menggarap beberapa tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok pagi. Mata berkantungnya itu terus menatap laptopnya, dengan secangkir teh di sisi kanannya.

Ia terhenti ketika suara dari dalam kamar mandi menganggunya. Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Baekhyun berdiri disana. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan ujung kaus panjang yang ia pakai.

"H-hey, selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, kau sakit?"

"Hanya mual biasa, tidak terlalu membahayakan"

"Perlu kucarikan bubur?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan meminta Sehun untuk membuatkanku bubur. Bubur buatan Sehun lumayan, kau harus mencobanya"

"B-benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk, "Aku akan beristirahat kembali, dah!"

"O-okay"

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya ketika Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Ey, Chanyeol" ucap Sehun sembari mengusap wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi" Chanyeol menghabiskan tehnya dalam sekali teguk. "Aku boleh menggunakan dapurmu? Baekhyun memintaku membuatkannya bubur"

"_Tentu saja, _kau bisa memakai semua bahan yang ada"

"_Terima kasih_" Sehun mulai mencuci tangannya. "Jadi, aku dengar dari Baekhyun kau bangun pagi-pagi, huh?"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah apel di meja makannya, "Well, ya. Aku harus menggarap tugasku"

"Maafkan aku jika kau harus mendengar suara Baekhyun saat ia… muntah"

"Aaah, pasangan muda ini sangat serasi, membuatku gemas saja" ucap Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangan menyangga dagunya. "Psshhh, jangan berkata seperti itu"

Sehun mulai dengan memasak bubur, bubur instan tidak baik untuk Baekhyun yang sedang mual. "Hey, aku nanti akan bertemu dengan temanku, dan kurasa aku tidak ingin membawa Baekhyun karena ia sedang tidak enak badan. Bisakah kau menjaganya untukku?"

"Huh? A-aku? B-baiklah, akan aku usahakan"

"Oh well, besok siang kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kami"

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali"

"Cepat ya? Tidak juga"

"Aku harus kuliah pukul 10 nanti, dan aku akan pulang sekitar pukul 1, tidak apa?" Chanyeol memakan apel di tangannya, masih menatap Sehun yang memasak bubur untuk Baekhyun. "Tidak apa, aku janji dengan kawanku pukul 2, jadi tenang saja"

Pukul dua lewat duapuluhtiga.

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan film yang ia putar di TV. Meskipun itu adalah film yang sudah sering ia putar berkali-kali, bahkan ia sudah hafal alur dan percakapan antar tokoh. Namun tidak ada bosan-bosannya ia menonton film itu.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya, dan menemukan Baekhyun berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan mengusap matanya. "Ohh, tuan putri baru saja bangun ternyata" Chanyeol bersuara, mencoba tidak menjadi canggung.

"Jangan memanggilku tuan putri" Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chanyeol yang terduduk di sofa. "Kau masih suka menonton film ini?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, menaruh kepalanya pada paha Chanyeol. "B-Baekhyun—"

"Sshhh, aku masih mengantuk, aku mimpi buruk di dalam, aku ingin tidur lagi"

"B-baiklah"

Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali saat Baekhyun berada di atas pahanya. Bahkan hingga film itu berakhir pun ia tidak bergerak untuk mengubahnya menjadi film yang lain.

"C-chanyeol"

"Y-ya?" Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada Baekhyun yang masih menutupkan kedua matanya. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terbangun dan nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak teratur.

"H-hey, Baekhyun. Aku di sini, tenanglah" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang berkeringat. "Oh? Oh? Maaf. Aku mengejutkanmu ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau tenang saja. Ku ambilkan air ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk menerima tawaran Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan? Perlu kubuatkan mi instan?"

Baekhyun menegak segelas air putih dari Chanyeol, "Tentu! Terima kasih, Chanyeol!" kemudian ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika memasak, ia merasa senang ketika Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya. Seperti Chanyeol dapat melindungi Baekhyun kapanpun.

Mi instan memang tidak keren, tapi bagaimana lagi? Semua bahan yang ia punya tidak banyak. Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun kini berdiri di sampingnya, menatap panci yang tengah merebus mi instan buatannya.

"Ada apa, Baek—hyun?"

"Panggil aku Baek, aku senang mendengarnya"

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sudah membaik?"

"Ya, aku sudah membaik. Dan sepertinya kau tidak memiliki banyak bahan ya? Ingin ke supermarket?" tawar Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Aku akan ke supermarket nanti saja"

"Aku akan menamanimu, aku bosan hanya disini. Sehun pergi tanpa mengajakku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. "Baiklah-baiklah, kita akan ke supermarket setelah kau memakan makan siangmu, okay?"

"Okay!" seru Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun memakan mi instan itu cukup lama dari seingat Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, selama Baekhyun tidak tersedak.

"Ayo!" Seru Baekhyun ketika ia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk mi instan. "Okay, apa tidak masalah kita naik bus saja? Aku tidak memiliki mobil disini"

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol"

Mereka pergi ke supermarket, dan Chanyeol menawarkan untuk pergi menonton karnaval tahunan di taman kota yang tidak jauh. Baekhyun tidak menolak, toh ia jarang pergi keluar.

"Wah! Ramai sekali" Baekhyun harus berbicara lebih keras dari biasanya agar Chanyeol mendengar suaranya. "Kau benar, kalau begitu ikut aku, Baek" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar anak itu tidak menghilang, katanya.

Mereka masih berada di taman kota, namun jauh dari keramaian. "Kau masih tak suka keramaian?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sini, duduk disini bersamaku. Sebentar lagi akan ada kembang api" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, dengan barang belanjaan di sampingnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Mendekap lututnya dan tersenyum menatap langit. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol"

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua"

"Apapun itu, aku juga berterima kasih, Baek"

Dan kemudian letusan kembang api memenuhi langit di atas mereka. "Wah, indahnya" Baekhyun tengah tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Chanyeol menekan bibirnya di atas bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja, namun rasa terkejut itu menghilang seketika.

Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan gejolak kembang api dari dalam dirinya.

Ciuman itu cukup lama terjadi, hingga mereka berdua menarik bibir mereka untuk mengambil nafas. "M-maaf Baek… aku ti-tidak sengaja, sungguh"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar dan masih tidak menjawab Chanyeol. Matanya yang awalnya tertuju pada Chanyeol kini tertuju pada langit diatas yang menunjukkan bintang-bintang yang terlihat semakin terang.

"Chanyeol, kau ingat tidak? Saat kita tengah memandang bintang-bintang di rumahmu, kita membicarakan mengenai kehidupan setelah kehidupan, bukan?"

"Ya, aku ingat"

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih mengingatnya" Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian ia berdeham. "Chanyeol" panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" kini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Tentu"

"Bolehkah kau menciumku lagi? Sekali saja"

"Tapi Baek, yang tadi itu… aku hanya… hanya—"

"Kumohon"

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat mendengar Baekhyun. Harusnya ia menolak dan menjelaskan jika ia tidak sengaja menciumnya. Harusnya ia menyadarkan Baekhyun jika Sehun kini adalah suaminya. Namun mengapa kini Chanyeol memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk menciumnya lagi?

Ciuman ini lebih lama dari ciuman sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol"

"Kita mengingkari janji kita, Chanyeol. Kau ingat?" lanjutnya sembari menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk dan kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya, "Well, kurasa Sehun sudah pulang sekarang, kita juga harus segera pulang" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

Saat berada di dalam taksi, Baekhyun sudah tertidur, dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu kokoh milik Chanyeol. Dan saat mereka tiba di depan apartemen, Baekhyun belum juga terbangun. Jadi ia membawa Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol bertemu Sehun saat ia berada di lobby apartemen Chanyeol. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" suara Sehun terdengar khawatir. "Tenanglah, ia hanya tertidur"

"Ah, baiklah. Kemarikan, biar kubantu"

"Huh?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut, dan ia berpikir untuk memberikan Baekhyun ke Sehun agar ia saja yang merawatnya. Sehun memiliki kekuasaan lebih terhadap Baekhyun daripada dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol terkejut ketika Sehun ternyata hanya mengambil kantung plastik ditangannya. "Terlihat berat, biar ku bantu kau membawa belanjaanmu"

"Eo? Eo"

"Kau menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berada di dalam lift. "Well, kau bisa mempercayaiku, Sehun"

"Aku percaya, buktinya ia tertidur nyaman di punggungmu"

"Kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol was-was pada Sehun.

"Marah? Tidak. Aku tidak marah, untuk apa aku marah?"

Baekhyun bergumam dalam mimpinya, "Se… se…hun"

"Lihat? Anak ini merindukanmu, lucunya. Dasar _lovebirds_"

"M… mu… tah" Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Mu… tah"

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol saat keringat mulai mengalir di kening Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, kita perlu buru-buru sampai di apartemenmu"

Chanyeol dan Sehun segera berlari ketika lift terbuka. Sehun segera menekan password apartemen milik Chanyeol dan menaruh barang belanjaan itu sembarang.

"Sehun… mu… tah" gumam Baekhyun lagi.

"Sehun cepat!" panggil Chanyeol keras, Sehun masih mengambil kantung plastik di dapur. "Tunggu, Baekhyun, jangan muntahkan sekarang" ucap Sehun ketika ia berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berada di punggung Chanyeol.

Sehun menaruh kantung plastik menutupi mulut Baekhyun. "Keluarkan sekarang, Baekhyun, pelan-pelan" ucap Sehun sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun halus. Dan kemudian Baekhyun benar-benar muntah di dalam plastik.

Setelah muntahannya berakhir, Chanyeol menaruh Baekhyun di sofa dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk Sehun yang berpeluh sepertinya. Saat ia kembali, Baekhyun masih menutup matanya.

"Maaf, kau jadi harus merasakan ini semua"

"Yeah, ini sangat heboh, Sehun"

"Kehebohan yang luar biasa"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa kecil di dekat Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Apa Baekhyun sakit?"

"Ia hanya mual, tenang saja"

"Perlu periksa dokter? Aku akan antarkan kerumah sakit jika memang perlu"

"Tidak perlu, ia hanya perlu minum obat lalu tidur"

"Sebaiknya kau membawa Baekhyun ke kamar, ia terlihat lelah. Dan sofa ini tidak senyaman berada di kasur"

"Okay, aku akan membawanya ke kamar"

"Akan ku ambilkan air untuk Baekhyun"

"_Terima kasih_, Chanyeol"

"Tentu!"

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau tahu bukan, jika aku bisa, aku akan mengantar kalian ke bandara"

"Aku tahu, tenanglah"

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengantar kalian kembali ke bandara, sungguh!"

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tahu"

"Tapi pukul 10 aku ada kelas, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu"

"Aku tahu, aku paham. Dari pada kau menggangguku makan, lebih baik kau carikan taksi untukku dan Baekhyun" Akhirnya Sehun berhasil memasukkan Donkkaseu buatan Baekhyun ke mulutnya setelah beberapa kali percobaan. "Tentu!"

Chanyeol memesankan taksi untuk Sehun dan Baekhyun dan kembali untuk sarapan bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Apa kalian akan datang lagi?"

"Uhm, ya. Tapi mengapa tidak kau saja yang mengunjungi kami? Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja. Hanya kunjungan biasa seperti kami mengunjungimu" ucap Baekhyun setelah memakan Donkkaseunya. "Um, well, tentu. Saat aku menyelesaikan kuliahku disini"

"Janji?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun kembali, "O-okay, janji"

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering, supir taksi sudah berada di bawah.

"Taksi kalian sudah berada di bawah"

"Okay, aku sudah selesai makan, akan ku bawa turun koperku dan milik Baekhyun" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju koper mereka yang berada di dekat pintu. "Jangan terburu-buru, Baekhyun. Kau bisa tersedak" Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memakan Donkkaseunya.

Sehun pergi, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdeham, "Donkkaseunya terasa enak, seperti buatan Ibuku"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Well, memang Ibumu yang mengajariku memasak. Terlebih ia senang mengajariku memasak Donkkaseu. Kau suka?"

"Sangat!"

"Syukurlah"

"…"

"Hey" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar berjanji akan mengunjungiku bukan?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

"Apa kau bisa kembali sebelum 27 November?"

"Akan ku usahakan, Baek"

"Kalau begitu aku memiliki sebuah permintaan untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan amplop dari saku celananya. "Ini, untukmu"

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol mengambil amplop yang tersegel itu dan menatapnya penuh ragu. "Bukan cek, tentu saja" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Di dalam amplop itu terdapat 2 surat, kalau kau tidak sempat kembali saat 27 November, bukalah surat yang berwarna merah. Tapi jika kau kembali saat 27 November, kembalikan surat berwarna biru padaku. Okay?"

"Okay"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi. "Chanyeol"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tepat di matanya.

"Terima kasih"

"Tentu"

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih"

"Untuk?"

"Semua"

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik"

"Semua sudah siap" ucap Sehun ketika ia memasuki rumah. "Kalau begitu ini waktunya untuk pergi" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri mencuci piring yang ada.

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun sebelum pria itu memasuki taksi yang ia pesan. "Okay, _sampai jumpa di Seoul, benar? Brother?_"

Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengar aksen Sehun yang cukup aneh, "Okay okay. _Sampai jumpa di Seoul_"

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dari dalam mobil. "Aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi"

"Tentu, kita akan bertemu lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Dah, Yeol"

Akhirnya taksi itu pergi.

"Yeol? aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku itu, Baek"

Malam itu Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Ia tak dapat menutup kedua matanya dengan baik. Ia terus membuka matanya. Karena setiap ia menutup kedua matanya, ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku harus menghentikan ini semua" Chanyeol menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi-aplikasi yang ia miliki. Salah satunya adalah aplikasi musik. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan beberapa lagu yang akan membuatnya lebih tenang.

Kening Chanyeol terangkat ketika ia membuka aplikasi musik korea dengan _top chart_ lagu yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menekan judul lagu itu, jika memasuki _top chart_ tentu saja sebuah lagu yang tidak buruk

Toh, judulnya juga menyampaikan pesan positif. Jadi ia menekan judul itu, Smile On My Face.

Tanpa menyadari nantinya ia akan menangis sembari menatap foto kelulusannya. Dan membuat malamnya menjadi semakin suram.

Tanpa mengetahui yang membuat lagu itu menempati _top chart_ adalah Baekhyun. Penulis kecil itu merekomendasikan untuk mendengar lagu itu sembari membaca buku karya miliknya.

.

.

.

November, Chanyeol akan berulang tahun keesokan harinya. Dan ia sedang mati-matian menggarap tugas akhirnya agar dapat lulus dari universitas ini. Ia bahkan tidak ingat ia akan berulang tahun.

Ditengah-tengah sibuknya Chanyeol dengan laptopnya, ponselnya bergetar disamping laptop Chanyeol. Setelah mengintip, nama Sehun tertera disana. Ia tidak menjawabnya, mengingat nanti ia masih ada kelas pagi ini.

**To : Sehun**

November, 06.53

_Maaf, aku sedikit sibuk saat ini. Aku akan mengubungimu kembali nanti, thanks._

Chanyeol tersenyum lega setelah keluar dari kampusnya. Semua beban dengan tugas akhirnya telah terselesaikan. Hanya menunggu beberapa persetujuan dan sidang, kemudian wisuda.

Ia tidak sadar seharian berada dikampus hanya untuk menemui pembimbing yang selalu mengejarnya, pembimbingnya adalah penggemar setia drama korea omong-omong, terlebih Jo Insung.

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan segera menghubungi ibunya,"_Hallo?_"

"Ibu!"

"_Chanyeol? Astaga, ini anakku Chanyeol?_"

"Iya, ibu. Ada apa? Ibu kenapa terdengar sakit?"

"_Uh, Ibu hanya sedang sedikit flu. Mungkin baru gejala_"

"Ibu seharusnya menjaga diri ibu dengan baik"

"_Jadi, ada apa anak Ibu menelfon?_"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhirku. Dan aku akan wisuda lebih cepat"

"_Benarkah? Berarti kau akan ke Seoul lebih cepat?_"

"Uh, itu… aku tidak bisa memastikan bu"

"_Ibu tahu, kalau begitu beri ibu kabar baik lainnya, okay?_"

"Tentu"

"_Ah, Chanyeol. Aku—_" Ponsel Chanyeol terjatuh ketika seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. "_Maaf, Park. Aku terlambat untuk latihan di studio. Maaf!_"

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memberi tanda tidak apa-apa pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hallo, ibu?"

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?_"

"Temanku tidak sengaja menyenggolku, tapi tidak apa"

"_Kalau begitu, ibu harus pergi sekarang. __Oke?_"

"Dah!"

"_Eum, Chanyeol?_"

"Ya, Bu?"

"_Kau berjanji pada Baekhyun akan pulang?_"

"Well, aku usahakan"

.

.

.

_Vancouver_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Katakan saja Chanyeol cukup terkejut, mengingat jarang sekali ada yang datang ke rumahnya. Kalau pun pos, ia akan mengambilnya di lobby. Ia sempatkan untuk melihat ponselnya, 07.12 PM ; 28 November.

"Sehun?!" Chanyeol terkejut ketika Sehun berdiri di hadapannya, seorang diri. "Ada apa malam-malam kau kemari?"

Mata Sehun terlihat sembab. "Chanyeol… Baekhyun—"

"Oh! Kau harus masuk terlebih dahulu!"

Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa milik Chanyeol, Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Ada yang harus ku beritahukan padamu"

"Hn?"

"Baekhyun berhasil"

"Berhasil? Berhasil apa?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak membaca surat dari Baekhyun?".

"Surat? Ah! Aku menghilangkannya!" Chanyeol menepuk keningnya dengan keras. Betapa bodohnya. "Kalau begitu, apa kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Tanya Sehun perlahan.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Mengapa semua orang begitu merindukanku?" Sehun memukul bahu Chanyeol kesal. "Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi dari Seoul, huh? Kau harus kembali!"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan kembali"

Chanyeol menunduk, dan kemudian menjilat bibirnya, "Kau akan tinggal berapa hari disini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku akan kembali—" Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya "—dalam 3 jam"

"Secepat itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "urusan bisnis. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun lama-lama" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau pasti menjaganya dengan baik"

Chanyeol masih menunduk, namun ia segera mengangkat dagunya ketika merasa Sehun mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda. "Ah, maksudku, hn—"

"Tidak apa, dan omong-omong… bisa mengantarkanku ke bandara tidak?"

"_Tentu saja, _aku akan bersiap sekarang, _tunggu di sini, ambil apapun dari kulkas jika kau menginginkan sesuatu_"

"pshh, ia begitu menyebalkan dengan bahasa inggrisnya" Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol jus dari sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan memijat tulang hidungnya. Ia lelah dengan setumpuk kertas yang tak habis-habisnya berkumpul di mejanya. Namun kegiatannya berakhir ketika setumpuk kertas lagi terkumpul di mejanya. "_Park, aku akan meninggalkan ini di sini, okay?_"

"_Tentu saja, Nyonya Hou. Aku akan mengerjakannya nanti_"

"_Seperti yang kuduga, Park sangat cocok untuk bekerja di sini_"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung pada wanita berkepala empat itu. Ia lelah sebenarnya. Ia ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya dan berendam. Namun sepertinya kumpulan kertas itu tidak mengijinkannya.

"_Hey, Park, ingin istirahat sebentar?_" seorang laki-laki berambut coklat muncul dari balik komputer milik Chanyeol. "_Oh, hey Gray, itu ide bagus, ayo_"

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya lalu meninggalkan gedung berlantai tujuh itu hanya untuk pergi ke coffee shop di dekat kantornya.

Oh! Chanyeol sekarang sudah menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran seperti yang ia harapkan. Dan ia bekerja di kanada, itu semua karena pembimbingnya mengenalkan Chanyeol pada pemilik kantor tersebut,

Dan beruntungnya Chanyeol, ia diterima untuk bekerja disana.

Dan ia harus menetap di Kanada, Ibunya sempat menangis mendengar kabar Chanyeol tidak akan kembali ke Seoul untuk waktu yang lama.

"_Park, kau pernah mendengar mengenai Wendy Son? Dia setengah Korean dan setengah Kanadian_"

"_Siapa?_"

Gray menunjuk wanita yang berdiri di antrian coffee shop itu dengan dagunya, "_Dia_" Chanyeol menaruh segelas ice americanonya dan mengikuti arah pandang Gray.

Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang ia biarkan terurai itu. Senyumnya yang indah menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. "_Ia cantik_"

"_Yeah, dan apa kau tahu? Ia belum memiliki kekasih_"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan kemudian menyesap minumannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Wendy, namun ia terhenti ketika Wendy dan teman-temannya ikut menatapnya. Dengan segera ia membuang pandangannya.

"_Hey, Park, dia melihat ke—_"

"_Shut up_"

Setelah istirahat singkatnya, Chanyeol kembali berkutik dengan kumpulan kertasnya. Ia harus lembur, lagi.

Semua orang sudah meninggalkan kantor ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, terkecuali Chanyeol yang berada di lantai tiga. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan memijatnya sedikit.

"Kapan kertas ini akan habis?" ucapnya sembari mengusak rambutnya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan kemudian mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya.

Foto Baekhyun dan dirinya saat pesta perpisahan.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap halus foto kecil itu. "Apa kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu" kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"_Halo? Ada orang di sini?_"

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik komputernya. Seorang wanita terlihat mencari-cari tanda kehidupan di ruangan yang sepi itu. Wanita itu, wanita yang ia temui di coffee shop, Wendy Son.

"_Halo, ada yang bisa ku bantu?_" Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita yang kini rambutnya tak lagi terurai. "_Uhm, ya, bisakah aku memakai mesin fotokopi milikmu? Karena mesin fotokopi dari divisiku sedang rusak_"

"_tentu saja kau bisa, mesin itu ada di sana_" Chanyeol menunjuk mesin fotokopi diujung ruangan itu. "_Terima kasih!_"

Ketika Wendy selesai dengan berkasnya, ia menghampiri meja Chanyeol bekerja. "_Uh, kau adalah Chanyeol Park, benar?_"

"_Ya, dan kau adalah Wendy Son_"

"Kita bisa gunakan bahasa korea jika kau ingin" tawar Wendy pada Chanyeol. "Wow, bahasa koreamu tidak terlalu buruk"

"Well, Ibuku adalah orang korea, dan ia terus memaksaku berbicara dalam bahasa korea padanya" Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "_Senang bertemu denganmu_"

"_yeah, tentu saja, senang bertemu denganmu juga_"

"Kau masih sibuk?" tanya Wendy. "Kupikir akan kutinggalkan saja disini, besok akan ku lanjutkan. Kau belum pulang?"

Wendy tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu ingin pulang bersama?" tawar Chanyeol pada Wendy.

"Memangnya rumah kita dekat?"

"Uh, tidak tahu juga. Tapi sekarang sudah sangat larut, tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendiri saat sudah larut" Wendy mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. "Boleh juga tawaranmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap sekarang. Kau sebaiknya bersiap sekarang juga, Wendy-_ssi_"

Setelah itu Wendy mengangguk dan pergi. Mereka bertemu di depan gedung dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang masih lewat.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi kurasa tadi aku sempat melihat sebuah foto di mejamu. Apa itu kau?" tanya Wendy saat mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi. "Uhm, ya"

"Kau dengan siapa?"

"Dengan… teman" Wendy mengangguk paham. "Aku juga ingin berteman dengan Chanyeol-_ssi_" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berdeham. "Tentu, kita ini teman, bukan?"

Setelah kejadian itu, Wendy dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Terlepas dari sebuah fakta jika mereka berdua adalah orang berdarah korea, sebenarnya Wendy menyukai Chanyeol sejak ketika mereka bertatap di coffee shop saat itu.

Mereka juga sering bertemu diluar jam kantor dan menyusun beberapa acara jalan-jalan—atau bisa dibilang kencan.

"_Kalian berdua terlihat sangat sempurna. Aku berharap kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih_" ucap Sarah—teman Wendy— sembari menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "_Hentikan itu, Sarah. Kita hanya berteman bukan, Chanyeol?"_

"_Dan beritahu aku, bagaimana menyebut nama Chayo? Sial_" sambung Gray begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Wendy tertawa ketika mendengar nama yang terucap dari mulut Gray. "_Ini Chan-yeol, Gray. Dan, sial, siapa itu Chayo?_"

Mereka tertawa. Itulah mengapa semua orang disana memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Park. Lebih mudah dan simple, dan cukup keren menurut Chanyeol.

"_Kau bisa memanggilku Park seperti biasanya, Gray_"

"_Yeah, itu lebih mudah daripada Chayul_"

"_Siapa itu Chayul, Gray?_" kemudian Wendy tertawa.

"_Diamlah_"

.

.

.

Wendy dan Chanyeol membuat janji lagi saat karnaval tahunan. Mereka saling menautkan tangan mereka, Wendy yang pertama kali menautkan tangannya pada Chanyeol omong-omong. Saat Chanyeol menatapnya, Wendy dengan wajah memerah berkata, "Agar kita tidak terpisah, di sini ramai"

Mereka beristirahat ditaman kota yang lebih sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di bangku taman itu. Mereka menantikan kembang api yang tiap tahun dinyalakan untuk merayakan karnaval.

"Hey, Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Tapi aku mengatakan ini, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, okay?"

Wendy mengambil nafasnya dan membuangnya cepat, "Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol"

Pemuda tinggi itu terkejut, ia tidak pernah berada di situasi seperti ini. "T-tapi, a-aku…"

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak membalasku, aku lega sudah mengatakannya" ucap Wendy, masih enggan menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Kau wanita yang baik, Wendy. Aku pasti akan menyukaimu… tapi—"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, "aku… aku…"

Wendy memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Tidak apa" Wendy menepuk halus punggung Chanyeol. "Ingin kerumahku tidak? Aku memiliki cerita panjang yang harus kusampaikan padamu"

Setelah itu mereka pergi, tak lagi menanti kembang api itu. Hati Chanyeol rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mencurahkan isi hatinya pada seseorang yang mencintainya.

Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Wendy.

Semuanya.

Termasuk Baekhyun, bahkan hampir keseluruhan cerita isinya adalah Baekhyun.

Wendy terdiam setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya, "Wendy?" panggil Chanyeol ketika Wendy hanya terdiam. Namun kemudian Wendy menatapnya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membantumu… melupakan Baekhyun… meskipun itu sulit"

"Tapi itu hanya akan melukaimu, kau tahu? Aku masih mencintai Baekhyun"

"Ku bilang tidak apa, aku tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya aku akan terluka. Paling tidak kau harus mengakhiri lukamu"

"Wendy—" Chanyeol terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Wendy menaruh bibirnya diatas bibir Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, jangan berkata apa-apa"

"…"

"Biarkan aku membantumu"

Chanyeol tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya Wendy menangis mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

Ya, datang pemeran baru di cerita ini. Seharusnya aku _update _cerita ini beberapa hari yang lalu, namun karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk membuatku harus bersabar beberapa hari.

Yea, I know my story is a crap, kkkk.


	5. C2 : C - Three

If We Love Again :

C – Three

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul_

Chanyeol kembali ke Korea untuk memperkenalkan Wendy pada teman-temannya. Mereka sudah mengadakan pernikahan sebenarnya, 2 tahun yang lalu. Memang singkat, namun mereka sudah membuat keputusan, hanya 6 bulan berpacaran.

"_Daddy, dimana halmeoni?_"

Dan lagi mereka sudah lengkap dengan seorang anak berumur satu setengah tahun yang kini berada di tangan Chanyeol. "_Halmeoni? Hm, aku tidak tahu. Ayo cari dia, Youngwon_"

Chanyeol membawa sebuah koper ditangan kanannya dan Youngwon di tangan kirinya. "_Mommy, cepatlah!_" ucap Youngwon ketika Wendy masih berada di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau menghubungi ibu? Aku belum sempat menyalakan ponselku" tanya Chanyeol. "Tentu, akan kuhubungi ibu"

Wendy merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun sebelum menekan nomor Ibu Chanyeol, wanita itu sudah muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Astaga, Youngwon kita sekarang sudah besar ya"

"_Halmeoni!_" seru Youngwon.

Ibu Chanyeol terakhir bertemu Youngwon saat ia masih bayi dan bahkan belum memiliki gigi dan menangis semalaman penuh. "Ibu, kenapa aku dilupakan sekarang?" seru Chanyeol ketika Ibunya asik dengan Youngwon ditangannya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah besar, dan lagi kau sudah menjadi ayah. Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Benar bukan, Wendy?" Wendy tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kecil.

Sebenarnya, Ibu Chanyeol terkejut ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya berangkat ke Kanada. Dan akhirnya terjawab ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan Wendy sebagai kekasihnya. Ia terkejut. Ia pikir anaknya masih, uhm, belum melupakan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kerumah ibu"

"Oh! Ibu! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Ibu!" ucap Chanyeol ketika Ibunya membawa tas kecil milik Youngwon. "Youngwon, _sampaikan salam pada halmeoni_"

"_anyonghayeyo_"

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar Youngwon menyapanya dalam bahasa Korea. "Chanyeol, mulai sekarang, Youngwon harus bisa berbahasa korea"

"Aku tahu ibu akan suka" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ayo Wendy, kita ke mobilku" tangan Ibu Chanyeol meraih tangan Wendy dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengadakan pesta perayaan dirumahnya. Ia mengundang beberapa orang saja, ia sudah hilang kontak dengan teman-temannya. Chanyeol memesan pizza dan ayam untuk pestanya kali ini.

Hanya ada Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun. Kata Jongdae, Minseok sekarang sudah menikah dan tinggal di Ilsan. Sedangkan kata Joonmyeon, Yixing kembali ke China untuk melanjutkan karirnya.

"Ini… anakmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol ketika seorang anak kecil bersembunyi di belakang kaki Chanyeol dan kemudian berlari pergi karena malu.

"Kau belum bertemu keluargaku?" tanya Chanyeol pada kawan-kawannya. Dan mereka menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bahkan mereka belum mengetahui istri Chanyeol. Mereka memang mendapatkan kartu undangan, tapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol menggelar pernikahannya di Kanada. Tentu mereka menolak membuang-buang uang hanya untuk mendatangi pernikahan Chanyeol. Jahat memang, tapi Chanyeol lebih jahat!

"Oh, kalau begitu akan ku panggilkan Wendy"Chanyeol memanggil Wendy, dan wanita itu muncul dengan pakaian santai yang terlihat cantik di tubuhnya. "Ini istriku, Wendy"

"Uh, _H-hello_?" sapa Joonmyeon.

"Aku paham bahasa korea, tenang saja"

"Hyuu, kukira kau tidak paham" Joonmyeon tertawa kecil ketika mengingat betapa kikuknya dia barusan. "Wendy ini Korean—Kanadian omong-omong"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperkenalkan istrinya pada kawan-kawan sekolah menengah atasnya. "Ia cantik, bukan?"

"Kau cantik, Chanyeol pasti sangat senang mendapatkanmu" ucap seseorang yang duduk disamping Sehun, Baekhyun. Chanyeol terhenti mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia hampir melupakan fakta jika Baekhyun juga berada di rumahnya.

"Uhm, terimakasih" Wendy tersenyum. "Dan, aku belum mengenal temanmu, Chanyeol"

"Okay, jadi Wendy, ini Jongdae, ini Joonmyeon, ini Kyungsoo, yang ini Jongin, ini Sehun… dan Baekhyun" Wendy menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, aku Son Wendy" Wendy membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar pada kawan Chanyeol.

"Uh, dan dimana Park Youngwon?" tanya Chanyeol ketika anak itu tak kunjung terlihat. "_Youngwon, dimana kau? Kemarilah sekarang_"

"_D-daddy_" Youngwon muncul mengintip dari balik dinding. "_Kemarilah, Nak_" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya ketika Youngwon berada di hadapannya. "_Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepada paman-paman ini, okay?_" Youngwon mengangguk lucu. "_Itu anakku_" Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengusak rambut Youngwon.

"_Anyonghayeyo, Young-Won-Park imida_" perilaku Youngwon membuat mereka gemas. Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"_Mommy, mau poo poo_" mata Chanyeol dan Wendy membesar dan saling menatap. "_Youngwonie ingin poo poo?_" Youngwon mengangguk lucu. "Uh, aku permisi dulu" Wendy membungkuk dan kemudian menggendong Youngwon.

"Ia ingin buang air besar" jelas Chanyeol.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki anak, benar bukan? Chanyeol" ucap Jongin. "Ia memberi sekaligus menghabiskan tenagaku"

Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menatap Baekhyun yang terus-terusan menatapnya. Sudah tiga kali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun, namun lelaki itu terus menatapnya. Dengan pandangan yang tanpa sadar selalu menghancurkan Chanyeol

"Uh, aku harus mengambil sesuatu di kamarku. Uhm, silakan nikmati makanan yang ada" kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan terus menghela nafasnya.

"Chanyeol? Kau didalam?" Wendy diluar, mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol beberapa kali. Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu, Wendy menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat… hancur.

Wendy memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar tersebut. "Chanyeol, tidak apa" lalu Wendy memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Chanyeol tergerak menyentuh pinggang Wendy, dan kemudian kedua lututnya membentur lantai kayu itu.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut kurus Wendy. "Aku tidak bisa" dan kemudian ia menangis. "Chanyeol—" tangan Wendy mengusap kepala Chanyeol di perutnya. "—tidak apa"

Ini bukanlah pertama kali Chanyeol menangis di hadapannya karena Baekhyun. Sudah lebih dari sering, terlebih akhir-akhir ini. Hanya Wendy yang tahu itu, dan ia dengan baik hati mendengarkan Chanyeol.

Tangisan Chanyeol mereda, "Kau harus turun, teman-temanmu menunggumu" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Wendy"

Saat Chanyeol kembali, Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di kursinya. "Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dan di jawab dengan Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan keberadaan Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun sedang berada di halaman Chanyeol, bermain dengan Youngwon.

"Youngwon-_ah_, kau harus tumbuh besar seperti ayahmu ya" ucap Baekhyun sembari membawa Youngwon di gendongannya. Chanyeol terkejut, biasanya Youngwon akan menangis jika orang asing menggendongnya, namun mengapa dengan Baekhyun ia tidak menangis? Dan lagi Youngwon tertawa di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Tadi Youngwon mendekati Baekhyun dan mengajak Baekhyun bermain" jelas Jongin. "Aku tidak bertanya" balas Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tahu kau penasaran, benar?"

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Paman Baekyun!" seru Youngwon ketika melihat Baekhyun berada di rumahnya. "Youngwonnie" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Youngwon dan mengangkat Youngwon.

"Uh, ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun terhenti dan menatap Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Wendy. "Bibi Park menyuruhku datang" kemudian ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ibu Chanyeol berada di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau datang sendiri, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sehun harus bertemu kliennya, jadi aku pergi dengan jalan kaki"

"Ah, begitu? Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Chanyeol, Ibu pergi dulu"

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia ibu dan Baekhyun"

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi akrab?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebuah candaan dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Ibunya. Youngwon menangis saat Baekhyun hendak menurunkan dirinya.

"_Youngwonnie, kenapa kau menangis sekarang? Halmeoni and paman Baekhyun harus pergi_" Chanyeol mengambil Youngwon dari gendongan Baekhyun, namun tangisan Youngwon semakin keras. "Youngwonnie~"

"Paman Baekyun!" berontak Youngwon dari gendongan Chanyeol dan ingin menggapai Baekhyun di sampingnya. "_Youngwonnie ingin ikut juga?_" tanya Ibu Chanyeol pada Youngwon yang dijawab anggukan lucu dari Youngwon.

"_Tidak, Youngwon. Kau akan mengganggu mereka, sayang_" Jelas Wendy. Youngwon akhirnya benar-benar menangis di gendongan Chanyeol.

"_Youngwon ingin ikut kami?_" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Youngwon lembut. Youngwon mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun. "_Okay, kau dapat ikut bersama paman Baekyun dan halmeoni. Tapi Youngwonnie harus berjanji tidak akan menangis, okay?_" Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir katanya.

"_Youngwonnie tidak akan menangis lagi_" ucap Youngwon sembari mengusap matanya.

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Youngwon akan merepotkanmu"

"Tidak, Youngwon tidak pernah merepotkan. Dan lagi, ia sangat lucu" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Aku senang, kau memiliki Youngwon" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

_Vancouver_

_"Chanyeol, Baekhyun kritis"_

"Kritis? Apa maksudmu, Jongin?!"

_"Ia… tumbang, dan perlu di rawat dirumah sakit"_

"Bagaimana bisa ia kritis!?"

_"—kanker"_

_"Chanyeol? Kau disana? Jawab aku!"_

"A-aku…"

_"Baekhyun ingin kau mengunjunginya, ia semakin parah akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak lagi sekuat dulu, aku mengatakan ini karena tidak ada yang ingin mengatakannya padamu"_

"J-Jongin—"

_"Aku harap kau datang"_

Setelah menerima telfon dari Jongin, pikiran Chanyeol kacau. Kritis katanya? Kanker katanya? Bisakah Jongin dipercaya untuk mengatakan hal itu?

Namun pada akhirnya ia kembali ke Seoul dengan Wendy dan Youngwon.

.

.

.

_Seoul_

Chanyeol tidak menghubungi ibunya dan tidak memberi kabar jika ia kembali. Selepas dari bandara, ia segera menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksudkan Jongin, ia meninggalkan Wendy dan Youngwon dirumahnya.

"614… kamar 614… Sial! Apa aku tersesat?" Chanyeol bergumam sembari melangkahkan kakinya cepat karena ia hanya melihat angka 3 diawal tiga digit angka yang terpatri di pintu kayu.

"C-Chanyeol!" Sehun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol berada dirumah sakit terlebih di depan pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau berbohong padaku, Sehun?!" Sehun menahan bahu Chanyeol ketika ia hampir membentaknya.

"T-tunggu, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Chanyeol, dengarkan aku"

Sehun menghela nafasnya saat Chanyeol menolak menatapnya, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Baekhyun, tapi, jangan buat ia menangis, kumohon?"

Chanyeol terdiam, mengapa ia harus bersikap seperti ini pada suami sahabatnya yang nyatanya adalah sahabatnya sendiri? Ia bisa bersikap seperti teman yang hanya ingin berkunjung. Tapi mengapa ia merasa marah?

Sehun membukakan pintu kamar itu untuk Chanyeol. Dan seseorang di ranjang pasien terlihat terkejut melihat Chanyeol berada di pintu. Seperti Chanyeol yang terkejut melihat perawakan Baekhyun yang terlihat mengecil dari yang ia ingat.

Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kasurnya. Tangannya terlapis dengan selang infus. Hidungnya tertutup dengan selang. Baju biru muda yang dipakai Baekhyun terlihat besar, dan menunjukan tulang selangkanya yang tercetak jelas disana.

Di samping Baekhyun, terdapat sebuah jaket musim dingin yang terlihat familiar bagi Chanyeol. Ya, itu adalah jaket musim dingin miliknya. Milik Chanyeol yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Hey… tough guy_" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. "C-chanyeol"

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Kau—"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengunjungimu bukan?" Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum. "Kau melewati janjimu selama lebih dari 5 tahun, kau tahu?"

"Janji selamanya akan menjadi janji. Aku sudah berjanji, dan aku akan menepatinya"

"Terima kasih, kau sudah datang"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Maaf, aku tidak membawa buah tangan"

"Kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup untukku, aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu"

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku sebelah Baekhyun. "Ada apa denganmu hingga kau seperti ini, hm?" Chanyeol mengambil tangan berinfus itu dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan" Baekhyun terkekeh sembari menatap Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya. "Kelelahan macam apa hingga kau seperti ini? Memangnya… Sehun memperlakukanmu seperti pembantu yang bekerja terus-terusan, huh?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku yang memperlakukan Sehun seperti pembantuku" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin Sehun adalah pembantu yang handal" dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Aku berjanji" ucap Chanyeol ketika tawa mereka mereda. "Huh?"

"Aku mengambil waktu libur selama 2 minggu, dan aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian menunduk. Hingga beberapa lama Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dengan terus memanggil namanya, "Baek? Baekhyun!"

"Uh, huh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hn?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Oh! Apa Wendy dan Youngwon juga kemari?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak membawa mereka kemari, terlalu lelah setelah berjam-jam penerbangan"

"Aku senang kau datang, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

"Paman Baekhyun!" teriak Youngwon ketika memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun. "Astaga, Youngwon sekarang sudah besar ya" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Youngwon berlari kearahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan paman Baekhyun!"

"Paman… juga merindukan Youngwonnie. Dan wow, kau menyebut nama paman dengan benar kali ini" tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengusap kepala Youngwon sembari terkekeh. "Paman jadi ingat saat Youngwon menangis karena ingin ikut paman dan _halmeoni_"

"Sekarang Youngwonnie sudah besar! Youngwonnie akan melindungi ayah, ibu, _halmeoni, kakek, nenek_, dan paman baekhyun dari orang-orang jahat" ucap Youngwon semangat.

"Ayah, _Youngwonnie lapar_"

Chanyeol, Wendy, dan Baekhyun tertawa. "Baiklah, Youngwonnie harus makan agar dapat melindungi ayah, ibu, _halmeoni, kakek, _dan _nenek_" Baekhyun mengusap kepala Youngwon halus.

"Dan paman Baekhyun!" sambung Youngwon.

"Dan paman Baekhyun" tiru Baekhyun dengan nada halusnya

.

.

.

Semakin hari, Baekhyun terlihat semakin parah. Ada kala ketika ia tertidur seharian penuh, dan ada saatnya ketika Baekhyun berbicara dengan lirih dan parau.

Malam itu, Chanyeol menginap di rumah sakit. Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang dan beristirahat dengan baik, mengingat Sehun selalu penuh dengan pekerjaan dan masih harus mengurus Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol berbicara, itu adalah salah satu hal yang Chanyeol syukuri. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dibalik alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau berkata padaku, kau hanya kelelahan. Dan setahuku, hanya dengan istirahat yang cukup, kau dapat berkegiatan kembali. Tapi, mengapa kau lama sekali?"

"M-maafkan aku"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya. "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Baek"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan ia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. "Kau tahu bukan? Jika aku… selalu merindukanmu?" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada lemahnya.

"Maafkan aku karena melepasmu"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu salahku, Chanyeol. Aku yang melepasmu" Chanyeol mendapati airmata di ujung mata Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis untuk itu, Baek" kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menghapus airmata di mata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau bahagia bukan? Dengan Wendy? Ia cantik… baik, terlebih lagi… sempurna"

"Kau cantik, Baek. Kau baik, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu, Chanyeol. Wendy itu… sempurna"

"Sshh… Kau tahu? aku masih mencintaimu"

"C-Chanyeol" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol mencium keningnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Jujur saja, Chanyeol senang sudah mengatakannya.

"Aku ini pria tangguh, kau percaya?" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengusap keningnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Aku tahu kau pria tangguh, buktinya kau yang memutuskanku terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan apa kau percaya? Aku selalu merindukanmu"

"Dan apa kau ingat saat kita melihat bintang dirumahku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kita harus bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya, untuk memastikan janjimu padaku" ia sekali lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Katakanlah" Chanyeol masih menatap lembut malaikat sekarat dihadapannya.

"Park Youngwon, siapa yang menamakan anak itu?"

"Wendy, Baek. Ia berkata ia melihat seseorang di pernikahanku, dan ia memiliki wajah yang sama sepertimu. Dan anehnya, aku seperti melihatmu di pernikahanku, dan juga hotel dimana Ibuku tinggal"

Malaikat sekarat itu tesenyum kecil, "kau benar, itu aku. Aku yang kebingungan tiba-tiba menyebut namaku sebagai Park Youngwon"

"Oh, kau datang. Kau datang?!" Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya. "Dan saat kau mencium Wendy di altar, aku kembali terjatuh pada ingatan untuk menyimpan ciuman kita di altar. Ku rasa Altar adalah tempat yang sangat jauh untuk kita, Yeol"

"Kau datang dan tak menyapaku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Hatiku terlalu hancur untuk mengatakan 'hai' padamu, Yeol" ia kembali terkekeh.

Malaikat itu menghela nafasnya, "Hhh, Aku ingin tidur, Chanyeol"

"Kau ingin tidur?"

"Aku lelah"

"Aku tahu kau lelah, Baek. Terima kasih sudah bertahan sejauh ini untukku" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang sudah kehilangan banyak rambut. Chanyeol segera menghapus air mata yang meleleh di mata Baekhyun

"Kau tahu, aku masih merindukanmu, Yeol… meskipun kau berada disini bersamaku"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Baek"

"Kau berjanji?"

"Tentu, aku berjanji. Dan aku akan menepati janjiku, tidakkah kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Yeol"

"Kau yang mengikari janji kita, California. Kau ingat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tapi aku membawamu bersamaku, Chanyeol. Di dompetku" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku juga selalu membawamu bersamaku, Baek. Di dompet… dan hatiku" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan matanya dipenuhi air mata.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum, "Oh, bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku? Aku merindukan suaramu. Terakhir aku mendengarnya adalah saat kau berduet dengan Rose anak pindahan itu"

"Bernyanyi?"

"Kau sudah lama tak menyanyikanku sebuah lagu"

"Uhm, baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji setelah itu kau beristirahat, okay?"

"Hn, baiklah. Terimakasih Chanyeol… aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun, selalu"

.

"Dasi taeeonandamyeon dasi saranghandamyeon"

_Jika kita terlahir kembali, jika kita mencintai kembali_

.

"Geuttaeneun uri ireojimarayo"

_Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi_

.

"Jogeum deol mannago jogeum deol gidaehamyeo"

_Mari bertemu sedikit saja, dan berharap sedikit saja _

.

"Manheun yaksok anhgirohaeyo"

_Jangan buat terlalu banyak janji_

.

"Dasi ibyeori wado seoro keun apeum eobsi"

_Jadi meskipun kita berkata selamat tinggal_

.

"Doraseol su isseul mankeum"

_Kita dapat berpaling tanpa ada rasa sakit yang mendalam_

.

"Beoryeodo doeneun gabyeoun chueokman"

_Mari membuat memory yang ringan yang bisa kita buang_

.

"Seoroui gaseume mandeulgirohaeyo"

_Dalam hati masing-masing_

.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, ia sudah menutupkan kedua matanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, rasa berat berkumpul di dadanya.

Sanggupkah ia melepas lelaki ini, lagi.

"Aku belum tidur, teruslah bernyanyi" ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

.

"Ijen arayo neomu gipeun sarangeun"

_Sekarang aku tahu bahwa cinta yang terlalu dalam_

.

"Oeryeo seulpeun majimageul gajyeoondaneun geol"

_Hanya akan membawa akhir yang sedih_

.

"Geudaeyo bilgeyo daeumbeone sarangeun"

_Cintaku, aku akan berdoa untuk cintamu selanjutnya_

"Uri gatji anhgil budi apeumi eobsi"

_Yang tidak seperti kita, yang akan tanpa ada rasa sakit_

.

"Kkok naboda deo haengbokhaeyo… yamanhae"

_Tolong berbahagialah melebihi diriku_

Baekhyun sudah tertidur, Chanyeol yakin akan itu. Dengkuran halus yang menjelaskan pada Chanyeol. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Baekhyun"

Ia tidak mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan baik. Suaranya bergetar di akhir lagu, dan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya halus. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, kemarin, hari ini, esok, ataupun dikehidupan selanjutnya. Akan kupastikan kita bertemu kembali, Baekhyun"

"Kau harus menungguku, jadi kita dapat terlahir kembali bersama. Kau harus berjanji padaku, Baek"

"Aku sering membuat janji, dan sekarang aku akan bertaruh. Aku bertaruh Youngwon akan menangis kehilangan paman sepertimu, dan aku… pasti akan sangat dan semakin merindukanmu" Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada ranjang Baekhyun. Tangan itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku masih mencintaimu, setelah selama ini"

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi, Wendy dan Youngwon datang kerumah sakit. Mereka bertemu Chanyeol di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun. "Chanyeol? Ada apa?" tanya Wendy ketika melihat Chanyeol terjongkok lesu.

Sehun berdiri di samping Chanyeol, ia menggigit kukunya khawatir. Pasalnya Chanyeol menolak berbicara semenjak beberapa dokter memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baekhyun, semakin parah" jawab Sehun ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab Wendy. "Paman Baekhyun" Youngwon menekuk wajahnya.

"_Sayang, kumohon jangan menangis_" Wendy merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajah Youngwon yang hampir menangis. "_Paman Baekhyun harus baik-baik saja. _Youngwonnie berjanji akan melindungi paman Baekhyun"

"Tidak apa, Youngwonnie. Selamanya Youngwonnie akan melindungi paman Baekhyun bukan?"

Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun. Sehun segera bertanya pada dokter tersebut, menanyakan lelaki yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang. Chanyeol bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia mematung disana. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya langsung, ia memerlukan waktu.

Setelah membungkuk, dokter itu pergi. Sehun dengan lesu dan mata berkaca melangkahkan kakinya pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol—"

"Baekhyun… telah pergi?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya… ia telah pergi"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menurunkan topinya, ia mulai menangis. "Chanyeol" Wendy merengkuh tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Paman Baekhyun!" Youngwon menangis melihat ayahnya menangis.

Wendy bimbang, Chanyeol yang terluka atau Youngwon yang masih kecil. Jadi ia membawa Youngwon kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis seperti itu, Youngwonnie. Youngwonnie itu kuat, paman Baekhyun tidak akan suka jika Youngwonnie menangis" Youngwon masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Youngwonnie ingin bermain dengan paman Baekhyun, _mommy_"

Wendy membawa Youngwon menjauh dari kamar rawat Baekhyun. Takut anak itu akan menangis semakin keras dan mengganggu orang disekitar.

Sehun meremas bahu Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak merawatnya dengan baik seperti yang kau ucapkan"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau menjaganya dengan baik. Melebihi aku menjaganya, kau yang terbaik Oh Sehun" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. "Ia adalah orang yang kuat, aku tahu itu"

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun… masih mencintaimu, dengan sepenuh hatinya"

"Hentikan itu"

"Ia memikirkanmu setiap harinya"

"Sehun, aku—"

"Ia selalu mengharapkanmu, Chanyeol"

"Hentikan, Sehun" dan satu tetes air mata Chanyeol mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

Seorang paruh baya yang berada di akhir umur 70an menaruh tongkatnya diujung ranjangnya. Ia berdeham dua kali sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang yang masih terasa nyaman dipakai. Kumis putihnya tertata rapih di bawah hidungnya. Wajah berkeriput itu terhias dengan kacamata besar yang tersampir di hidungnya.

"Uh, masih dingin saja sekarang ini" keluhnya dan menghela nafasnya. "Kudengar dari Haru jika malam ini akan ada banyak bintang" ia berdeham sekali lagi.

"Youngwon pasti melarangku keluar malam-malam, ck, dasar" keluhnya sekali lagi.

Tangan berurat itu mengambil sebuah foto yang masih tersimpan rapih di dalam laci meja dekat ranjangnya. Di dalam laci itu pula terdapat sebuah foto album, yang didominasi oleh foto seorang pria yang sama. Foto-foto itu didominasi oleh foto yang berasal dari foto kelulusan, yang diambil oleh Ibunya yang kini sudah hidup berbahagia dengan ayahnya di surga.

Disamping itu, terdapat pula dua buah surat berwarna biru dan merah. Ia menemukan surat dari pria itu, tertekuk mengenaskan di bawah kasurnya.

Ia meremat ujung foto tersebut dan keningnya berkerut. "Seharusnya aku sudah melepasmu" ujarnya masih menatap foto tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Secara perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi, "Kakek Chanyeol!" seseorang mendorong pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan keluar saat menjelang malam. Kakek akan semakin sakit nantinya" Haru, cucunya, menaruh segelas susu di meja sebelum mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar. Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ayahmu, huh?" gadis berumur belasan tahun itu tersenyum kecil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas paha Chanyeol, sang kakek.

"Ayah berkata kakek suka keluar malam-malam untuk melihat bintang. Tapi udara dingin akan membuat kakek semakin sakit, jadi kakek harus beristirahat"

"Tapi aku bosan berada di dalam rumah"

"Bukankah kakek kemarin pergi keluar bersama nenek?" Haru menatap kakeknya yang kini menatapnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

"Siapa? Teman kakek?"

"Cinta pertama kakek"

"Cinta pertama kakek? Aku ingin mendengar cerita kakek!" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menunjukkan sebuah foto digenggamannya. "Ini cinta pertama kakek"

Haru mengambil foto tersebut dan matanya melebar, "Uwoaa, kakek dulu tampan sekali. Dan kakek yang ini juga tampan sekali"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan akhirnya terbatuk, "Tuhkan, sudah ku katakan, ini menjelang malam dan udara dingin tidak cocok untuk kesehatan kakek"

"Kau lebih baik belajar daripada mengurusi pria tua ini, besok pagi kau ada sekolah, bukan?"

"Hn, baiklah. Aku pergi karena kakek yang menyuruhku. Dan lagi, kakek adalah kakek yang terbaik! Ah benar, boleh ku pinjam buku 'When You're Gone' dan 'When I'm Gone' milik kakek? Aku memiliki tugas literasi tulisan itu"

"Tentu sayang, itu cerita yang bagus. Kakek sudah membacanya berkali-kali"

"Terima kasih, kakek!" kemudian Haru meninggalkan Chanyeol di balkon rumahnya. Sebelum itu, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi sang kakek.

Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap foto itu. Sebuah foto kelulusan.

"Kau membuatku menangis berkali-kali karena tulisanmu, Baek"

"Apakah seberat itu, hn?"

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Apa kau masih menungguku, Baek? Kau seharusnya menungguku, kau sudah berjanji padaku" ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang tersenyum lembut melalui foto tersebut.

"Aku akan menendang bokongmu jika kau mengingkarinya" kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Nafasnya terasa berat setelahnya.

Pandangannya ia alihkan pada langit yang mulai gelap dan mulai menunjukkan bintang-bintang. "Kau pasti akan menyukai ini. Seharusnya kau melihat ini, Baek"

_Pukul 20.50_

Chanyeol masih bersandar dan menatap bintang-bintang itu. Ia tersenyum ketika ia dapat melihat bintang tersebut dengan jelas dibalik kacamatanya. Bintang tahun ini bersinar lebih cerah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya.

_Pukul 20.53_

"Ahh, Baekhyun, aku tahu aku bodoh karena masih memikirkanmu setelah selama ini. Tapi aku sudah mencoba dan terus-terusan gagal" ia terbatuk kembali.

"Jika kau masih berada disini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menonton bintang bersamaku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?" ia menghela nafasnya dan melirik pada kursi disebelahnya.

Seperti hologram, Baekhyun terduduk disana dan menatap langit bersamanya. Seperti fantasi, Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Terlebih, wajah Baekhyun yang sangat manis yang berada di pertengahan umur duapuluh tahun.

Air mata Chanyeol berkumpul seketika diujung matanya, siap untuk terjun kapan saja. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Kau… pasti menungguku, bukan?" Chanyeol masih menatap gambaran Baekhyun yang ia ketahui tidak nyata itu.

Baekhyun masih terus menatapnya dan tersenyum. Kedua mata berair Chanyeol melihat wajah sumringah Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di sekolah menengah. "Kau selalu terlihat manis, Baekhyun, bahkan sampai akhirpun kau terlihat manis"

Chanyeol kemudian mengusap ujung matanya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Hahh, dan bahkan sampai akhirpun aku masih memikirkanmu" ia kembali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Bayangan itu tidak menghilang, ia tersenyum padanya.

_Pukul 20.57_

Chanyeol terbatuk beberapa kali dan kemudian menatap foto tersebut sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendekapnya di atas dada. "Apa sakit, Baek?" ia melirik kearah Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan lucu milik Baekhyun. "Apa sakit ketika malaikat menarik nyawamu?"

"Kudengar terasa amat sangat menyakitkan ketika malaikat menarik nyawa" gumam Chanyeol dan kembali menatap langit yang semakin dipenuhi bintang.

"Malam ini begitu indah, terlebih dengan bayanganmu yang berada disini untukku" ia tersenyum sebelum setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Chanyeol. "Untuk apa aku menangis sebenarnya?" Chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya.

"Kita harus bertemu lagi, Baekhyun. Kau sudah berjanji"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya. Dengan setetes air mata kembali membasahi pelipis Chanyeol. Dan nafas itu semakin lama semakin menipis. Dan jantung itu semakin lama semakin melambat.

Chanyeol, menyusul Baekhyun pergi.

.

.

.

"_Chanyeol, apa kau tahu? Mengucapkan harapan saat bintang jatuh akan di dengar oleh Tuhan" Kening Chanyeol tertekuk. "Kau percaya pada hal semacam itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol._

"_Kalau kau percaya, apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang berbaring bersamanya lekat. _

"_Aku tidak mengharapkan banyak hal" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Aku hanya berharap dapat bertemu denganmu lagi"_

_Chanyeol tertawa, "Kita bahkan belum berpisah, Baekhyun! Apa-apaan dengan bertemu lagi?"_

"_Apa kau percaya pada kehidupan selanjutnya?" tawa Chanyeol mereda dan menatap pada pemuda yang kini menatap bintang-bintang di atas mereka. "Aku percaya pada kehidupan selanjutnya"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku berharap dapat bertemu denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantung Chanyeol untuk sesaat. _

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau harus berjanji padaku, kita harus bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. __Hingga tiga kali kita bertemu"_

"_Hanya tiga?"_

"_Dan untuk pertemuan keempat dan selanjutnya, kau harus menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku" Chanyeol tersenyum halus._

"_Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan bertemu denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya, dan untuk selanjutnya, kita akan hidup bersama hingga tua dan bahagia selamanya"_

"_Kau harus menepati janjimu, atau aku akan menendang bokongmu, Baekhyun"_

_Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, Yeol"_

"_Kau tahu bukan? Jika aku hanya mencintaimu"_

"_Aku tahu, Yeol. Aku juga mencintaimu"_

"_Dan Chanyeol, kau harus berjanji padaku. Jangan lupakan aku dikehidupan selanjutnya, kau harus mencariku, kau harus mendapatkanku, jangan lepaskan aku, kau mengerti?"_

_Chanyeol tertawa, "baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku akan mencarimu, aku akan mendapatkanmu, dan tak akan pernah melepasmu"_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

OR TBC?

Note :

Banyak dari kalian sudah menebak-nebak apakah Baekhyun sakit atau tidak, dan ya, aku membunuh Baekhyun di sini. Aku tahu ini berat untuk melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak berakhir dengan baik, mereka memiliki pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tapi ku harap kalian paham jika cinta mereka hanya untuk satu sama lain.

Ku harap kalian masih dapat menahan kursi kalian untuk tidak beranjak karena aku akan memberikan sisi Baekhyun, penjelasan dan penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Dan untuk kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, aku mencintai kalian! maafkan aku yang mengecewakan kalian dengan akhir seperti ini dan alur seperti ini. Tapi ini adalah hasil frustasi dan depresiku yang hanya dapat ku salurkan menjadi tulisan, selamat menikmati!


	6. C3 : B - One

If We Love Again :

B — One

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Ini adalah kisah dari Baekhyun, dimulai dari ketika mereka putus

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya menatap coklat panas yang mulai dingin di atas mejanya. Di bawah meja ia memainkan beberapa jari tangannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sudah 20 menit mereka seperti ini, dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Kemudian Baekhyun berdeham sekali, membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mencoba memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Ku pikir ini sudah tidak bekerja lagi"

"B-Baekhyun…"

"Kurasa kita harus berhenti sekarang, sebelum kau ataupun aku akan tersakiti lebih dalam lagi"

"T-tapi… aku tidak mengerti"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa, dengan berjalannya waktu, kau akan mengerti. Tapi, kita masih bisa berteman bukan? Kita masih akan terus bertemu di sekolah. Lagipula ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita" pemuda itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, "Jangan pura-pura tidak melihatku kalau di sekolah. Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku!" dan sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau itu yang kau minta, baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu. Dan kuharap kau terus berbahagia, Baekhyun"

"Kau juga, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengikat tali sepatunya dan menghentakannya beberapa kali untuk menyamankan posisi kakinya. Ia berhenti di depan rumahnya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan sesekali memainkan bibirnya. Sudah 5 menit Baekhyun seperti itu dan kemudian ia menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa!" rutuknya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Baekhyun masih menanti kehadiran Chanyeol, omong-omong.

Baekhyun masih memerlukan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri kurasa. Terhitung sudah 1 tahun ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Chanyeol. Jadi berikan waktu untuk Baekhyun menyesuaikan diri dari kebiasaannya.

Setiba di sekolah, Baekhyun tidak banyak berubah. Ia masih murah senyum terhadap siapa saja. Baekhyun mendapati tubuh bongsor Chanyeol terkulai lemas di atas meja, Chanyeol menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

Melihatnya membuat senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Kemudian ia menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan duduk di bangkunya, bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Tidak mungkin ia mendudukkan bangkunya di samping Chanyeol, benar?

"Hey, ada apa? Jarang sekali kau datang terlambat" Tanya Luhan

"Aku sudah memutuskannya" Baekhyun terdengar lesu.

Senyum Luhan terukir dan tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun, "Apa kau menyesal?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Lu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu"

"Aku tahu kau terluka, Baekhyun. Kau masih mencintainya. Jangan berbohong padaku"

Suara kedua pemuda itu sangat lirih, tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tidak dapat berbohong, nyatanya ia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi keadaan yang harus membuat Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali ke kelas mereka. Baekhyun tidak bersemangat untuk memakan makan siangnya di kantin. Jadi mereka berdua membeli roti dan susu agar cukup menganjal rasa lapar mereka.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk makan siang sendiri di kantin bersama teman-teman kelasnya, namun Luhan menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di saat-saat ia begini, katakan saja patah hati.

Saat mereka menaiki anak tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Baekhyun tersenyum bersemangat, "Oh, Chanyeol! Kau akan pulang?"

"Eum" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan!" Baekhyun masih saja tersenyum dan Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lu" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara sedih. "Ini semua karena aku" lanjutnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Jangan seperti itu, kau juga perlu melepas—"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepas Chanyeol, Lu"

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

Meskipun Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat ketika berada di sekolah, sikap itu akan berubah ketika ia berada di rumah. Anak itu terlihat lesu dan lemas, tidak seperti ingatan Ibunya hingga beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Ibu Baekhyun ketika ia tengah memanaskan sup tulang di dapur sedangkan Baekhyun berada di depan TV.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan temanmu Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kata 'teman' yang terucap dari bibir ibunya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengatakan pada Ibunya jika ia dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan, well, spesial.

"Ibu yakin kau sedang ada masalah dengannya"

Baekhyun tidak segamblang Chanyeol yang menceritakan segalanya pada Ibunya. Baekhyun sedikit tertutup dengan hubungannya di lingkungan keluarganya.

"Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai Chanyeol?"

Kini wanita itu duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengusap wajahnya halus. "Apa salahnya untuk bertanya tentang kawan anak ibu yang sudah sangat sering berkunjung kemari? Ah, bila diingat-ingat sudah jarang Ibu melihatmu berangkat sekolah bersamanya, Baekhyun"

"Ia memiliki hidupnya sendiri bu. Tidak setiap harinya ia bisa terus-terusan bersamaku" suara Baekhyun terdengar ketus.

"Lihat? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol"

"Tidak, Ibu tidak boleh sembarang menuduh"

Ibunya mengusap kepala anaknya, "Memang ada apa dengan Chanyeol, hn?"

"Tidak ada" ucapnya lirih.

"Jangan berbohong pada Ibu, Baekhyun. Kau harus berkata jujur agar beban di dadamu terangkat"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Meski aku berkata jujur, beban ini tidak akan terangkat bu"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan Ibu. Dalam pertemanan, pertengkaran pasti akan terjadi. Dalam pertengakaran ini pula kau akan mendapat ujian, untuk tetap bersamanya atau pergi meninggalkannya. Kau akan mengetahui apakah Chanyeol itu tulus berteman denganmu atau tidak" sebuah nasehat terucap dari bibir Ibunya.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Baekhyun, telinganya terasa gatal setiap kali Ibunya memandang Chanyeol sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak berani terbuka pada keluarganya. Dan salahkan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di punggung kedua orang tuanya.

"Baekhyun, bersiaplah. Nanti malam kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga teman ayahmu"

"Di rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Ibunya mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. "Tidak, sayang. Tentu saja di restoran"

"Lalu kenapa ibu memanaskan sup tulang?"

"Kau tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutmu sejak tadi pagi. Ibu tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Baekhyun. Cepatlah makan"

"Aku akan gemuk bu!"

"Ibu lebih suka kau berisi dari pada terlalu kurus, tidak baik itu!"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan tubuhnya bersandar pada _counter_, "Omong-omong, dengan siapa kita akan makan malam, Bu?"

"Keluarga Oh"

Baekhyun mengganguk paham. Keluarga Oh? Sudah jelas itu adalah keluarga dari Oh Sehun, teman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu. Setelah berpamitan pada pertemuan keluarga ketiga dengan keluarga Oh, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran. Ia berkata tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak badan dan pamit undur diri. Ayah Baekhyun tentu saja menyuruh Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang, namun Baekhyun bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah, menuju sebuah rumah yang terasa seperti rumahnya. Sebuah rumah yang sudah lama ia tak kunjungi. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri terkejut mengapa ia pergi ke rumah ini.

Kaki Baekhyun terhenti di depan pintu. Hatinya ragu untuk menekan bell rumah itu, takut-takut hatinya tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan sang penghuni rumah. Setelah beberapa kali menenangkan detak jantungnya, ia akhirnya menekan bell.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, ia langsung tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Bibi Park!" kedua tangan Ibu Chanyeol, ya kakinya memilih untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, merengkuh tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Apa yang membuatmu malam-malam begini mampir?"

"Aku—"

"Ah! Masuklah terlebih dahulu. Udara dingin itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" Ibu Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Aku baru saja makan malam dengan keluarga teman ayah, Bi"

Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Nah, kau bisa langsung naik ke atas. Ia sedang melihat-lihat bintang di atap. Kau tahu jalannya, bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menemui Chanyeol di sini saja, Bi"

"Dan untukmu, berhentilah memanggilku 'Bibi'. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Ibu', ingat? aku tak masalah dengannya" kemudian ia tersenyum. "Akan ku panggilkan Chanyeol dan membuatkan kalian susu coklat hangat, bagaimana?"

"Sempurna, Ibu" wanita itu tersenyum mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Ibu'.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua. Terduduk di ruang tamu dengan susu coklat yang di janjikan Ibu Chanyeol berada di hadapan mereka. Ya, mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" pemuda itu mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, Chanyeol masih enggan untuk menatapnya barang sedikit pun. "Kau berbicara pada susu, Chanyeol?"

"T-tidak"

"Kalau begitu lihat aku"

"T-tidak bisa"

"Wah, kau benar-benar tidak keren ya?"

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun menyesap susu dihadapannya, "Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak berpura-pura tidak melihat dan mengenal. Tapi kau mengingkarinya"

"M-maaf"

"Makanya lihat aku" ucapannya berhasil, Chanyeol kini menatapnya. "A-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mampir. Sudah lama aku tidak ke rumahmu" Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya lirih hingga kulitnya serasa memanas, pipinya memerah.

"Apa?" kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menanyakannya! Aku berusaha keras untuk mengatakannya kalau kau ingin tahu"

Baekhyun menatap susu coklatnya dan kemudian kembali menghela nafasnya, "Aku merindukanmu yang dulu. Kau yang sekarang benar-benar tidak keren"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih saja menunduk, "Kalau kita bertemu, aku yang selalu menyapamu terlebih dahulu, aku yang selalu berbicara padamu terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti saat kita berteman dulu. Ah, aku merindukan masa bahagia itu"

"Bukankah kau juga bahagia saat kita bersama? Lalu… kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Chanyeol. Jika mengingatnya kembali—"

"—aku merasa semakin hancur tanpamu" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Baekhyun dapat merasa air mata berkumpul di ujung matanya.

"Maaf? Aku tidak mendengarmu"

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang" Baekhyun segera menegak susu coklat yang sudah menjadi dingin. Baekhyun sempatkan untuk menghapus air matanya yang baru jatuh seperdetik yang lalu.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam seperti biasanya, sampai jumpa di sekolah!"

Baekhyun menutup pintu kayu itu dan kemudian ia terhenti di depan pintu itu beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ketika ia melewati gerbang rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding rumah itu dan menutup mulutnya, berharap meredam suara tangisnya.

Baekhyun menangis, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Hanya untuk yang lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Dari sana ia dapat melihat jalanan. Dan Baekhyun mulai berhalusinasi, ia melihat Chanyeol membawa seikat bunga untuknya ketika mereka akan berkencan. Baekhyun tersenyum, ketika melihat dirinya sendiri juga berada di sana, Baekhyun terlihat senang dan bahagia.

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol dan mencubitnya gemas. "Terima kasih, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun mengikuti halusinasinya.

Pikirannya terbuyarkan ketika ia mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara Ibunya. "Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur, "Sudah bu" jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh ibu masuk?"

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Ibunya. "Tentu"

Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah Ibunya khawatir. Well, Baekhyun tahu apa alasan Ibunya khawatir. Apa lagi selain karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba pergi ketika pertemuan dengan keluarga Oh, ditambahkan ia membentak.

"Sayang?"

"Hn?" kini keduanya terduduk di kasur Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin sarapan? Kau tak turun untuk sarapan, sayang"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bu, aku—"

"Bagaimana dengan susu dan roti? Setidaknya kau perlu makan, sayang" pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk. Ibunya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi lagi ya, sayang? Ayah dan Ibu hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu" Baekhyun hanya menggangguk, mendengar Ibunya seperti ini membuatnya tak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku, Bu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdandan rapih pagi ini, terlebih ini adalah hari upacara kelulusannya. Ia mendatangi upacara ini dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Ya Tuhan, anakku sudah besar sekali" ucap Ibunya ketika mereka berada di mobil.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengikuti kedua orang tuanya mencari parkir, maka ia putuskan untuk menanti mereka di depan gedung. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat sosok tinggi keluar dari mobil. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Chanyeol.

Sebuah sapaan tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan, bukan?

"Eo? Selamat pagi Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya.

"Selamat! Kau sudah menjadi lulusan terbaik" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pekerja kantoran yang membosankan ya?"

"Paling tidak penghasilannya cukup menjanjikan jika aku bekerja keras, dan kau? Kau masih ingin menjadi penulis?"

"Kau mengingatnya? Itu cerita lama, tapi yeah, aku ingin menjadi penulis. Aku bisa menyalurkan perasaanku melalui tulisanku"

"Omong-omong, selamat atas kelulusanmu"

"Kau juga"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya bersedih, "Apakah sapaanku semenyakitkan itu, Yeol?" suaranya terdengar parau.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Ayahnya ketika ia mulai muncul dari parkiran dan kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, jaga-jaga ada air mata yang jatuh.

Di tengah-tengah acara, Chanyeol menaiki panggung untuk memberikan pidato di upacara kelulusan. Mata Baekhyun berbinar dan ia merasa bangga pada Chanyeol atas pecapaian yang sudah di capai oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuat sebuah senyum yang sangat lebar.

Seusai upacara, Baekhyun berkeliling untuk memberikan ucapan ke beberapa temannya. Hingga ia berpapasan dengan Ibu Chanyeol. "Ibu?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" kedua tangan itu secara otomatis terbuka dan memberikan sebuah pelukan kepada Baekhyun. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, anakku" Ibu Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, bu!"

"Ah! Omong-omong, boleh ibu minta fotomu? Untuk sebuah kenangan, tidak apa bukan?"

"Tentu, apa saja untuk ibu!"

Setelah beberapa foto yang di ambil oleh Ibu Chanyeol, mereka berpisah. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu dengan Luhan. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menatap bunga pemberian Ibu Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya, atau pintu keluar, Baekhyun terkesiap. "Hey" panggil Baekhyun yang menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. "Kau belum pulang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum, menunggumu sebenarnya"

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta berfoto bersamamu? Sekali saja" Chanyeol memberikan persetujuannya. Jadi mereka berdua berdiri menghadap kamera Baekhyun dengan buket bunga di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, dan Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung di kamera. "Hey, bisakah kita tidak berfoto dengan gaya formal? Ini hari kelulusan, bukan upacara pemakaman"

Baekhyun tersenyum, terhibur dengan perkataan temannya.

"Uh, okay"

Dan sekali lagi mereka mengambil sebuah foto bersama. Yang mungkin merupakan foto terakhir mereka yang berada di ponsel Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Dan selamat atas kelulusanmu" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu, selamat juga untukmu. Dan kau, Luhan"

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Chanyeol!" ucap Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel Baekhyun, melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Lu" suara bersedih Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Hey, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak sanggup melepasnya, Lu"

Tangan Luhan mengusap bahu Baekhyun, berusaha memberikan semangat pada pemuda itu. "Kau bisa, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa"

"Aku senang memilikimu di sini, Lu"

Kepala Luhan tertunduk dan kemudian ia berdeham, "Baekhyun, maafkan aku yang mengatakannya sekarang. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku di sisimu, Baekhyun"

Pandangan Baekhyun terangkat dan keningnya berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke China, Baekhyun. Aku akan meneruskan perkuliahanku di China"

"Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku?" dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menangis. Kedua tangan Luhan terbuka untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau dapat menghubungiku setiap saat, Baekhyun"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun"

Dan pada malamnya jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang karena notifikasi dari Chanyeol yang meminta foto mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dalam kloset. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam kloset itu. Dan saat Baekhyun merasa perutnya sudah membaik, ia kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Mungkin hanya karena kelelahan, bu"

"Penulis apa yang kelelahan, hn? Kau tidak di kejar _deadline_, sayang" Ibu Baekhyun mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun. "Haruskah ku batalkan kencanmu dengan Oh Sehun? Tapi ia sudah tiba, ia menunggumu di bawah. Haruskah Ibu katakana pada Sehun jika kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu, bu. Sehun sudah datang jauh-jauh untukku"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, memberi kabar untuk Sehun. Dan sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Baekhyun memanggil Ibunya.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bolehkah Sehun menjumpaiku di kamar?" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum menerima permintaan tersebut.

Baekhyun segera mengganti bajunya dengan kaus putih dengan celana jeans. Ia merapihkan rambutnya sedikit dan gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci"

Dan di sanalah, berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi dengan pakaian rapihnya, Oh Sehun. "Kau memanggilku? Ada apa?" Sehun bersandar di pintu kayu yang telah ia tutup, kedua tangannya tersilang di depan dada.

"Aku melakukan ini karena tidak memiliki pilihan"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku pun begitu, Baekhyun. Sejujurnya aku terkejut ketika kau tidak menolaknya, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol dan aku sudah lama selesai. Aku mencuri dengar perkataan ayah dan ibu yang akan menjodohkanku, maka dari itu aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Chanyeol" Baekhyun kembali merapihkan rambutnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Chanyeol, Baekhyun" dan sekali lagi gerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia mengangguk, "Ya, benar"

"Dan aku yakin kau masih mencintai Luhan, benar?" Sehun tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun berhenti merapihkan rambutnya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, "Bagaimana pun juga Luhan adalah sahabat terbaikku, tidak mungkin ia tidak menceritakan bagaimana kau berusaha mendekatinya"

"Demi orang tua kita, Baekhyun"

"Ya, demi orang tua kita" dan kemudian Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Sehun. Yang mana membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun senang melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi berkunjung" Baekhyun tengah menuruni tangga saat itu ketika Ibunya bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. "Berkunjung? Mengunjungi siapa?"

"Teman lama, bu" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Ibunya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah. "Dah!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, hanya sejauh dua blok dari rumahnya. Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk jalan kaki, seperti hari-hari lainnya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang entah mengapa. Beberapa bulan ini ia tidak sempat untuk mampir ke rumah itu. Jadi itu mungkin alasan yang tepat atas ke gugupannya.

Kakinya terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai, ia menghela nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum menekan bell rumah tersebut.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menekan bell rumah itu lagi. Ia memainkan bibirnya dalam ke adaan gugup.

"Tidak adakah orang di rumah ini?" Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya.

Saat Baekhyun hendak menekan bell itu lagi, sebuah suara dari belakang punggungnya memanggilnya. "Baekhyun?" ketika Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia menemukan Jongin berdiri di sana dengan sekantung plastik di tangannya.

"Jongin!"

"Kau mencari Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin dengan kening berkerut penuh tanda tanya.

"Uhm, well… ya, dan Bibi Park, tentu saja"

"Tidakkah Chanyeol memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahuku apa?"

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ia pindah ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Ia membawa Ibu bersamanya"

Tanpa sadar mulut Baekhyun terbuka. Ia tidak membalas pernyataan Jongin untuk waktu yang lama. "B-Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" atas ucapan itu Baekhyun kembali tersadar.

"Oh, maaf. Ya! Tentu saja! Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku"

"Chanyeol tidak berpamitan denganmu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu sibuk hingga melupakanku" Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Kapan Chanyeol berangkat ke Kanada?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini, aku tidak tahu pastinya" Baekhyun mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian meniupkan nafasnya keluar. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku baru saja membeli ayam goreng di sana, kau harus mencobanya!" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dan ketika Jongin pergi, Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lagi.

Chanyeol pergi?

Ke kanada?

Sejak kapan?

.

.

.

"Ibu, perutku sedang tidak baik. Bolehkah aku undur diri?" bisik Baekhyun pada Ibunya yang duduk bersebalahan dengannya.

"Lagi? Kenapa di setiap pertemuan kau selalu undur diri, sayang? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun akan itu"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia sudah duduk di bangku itu selama 45 menit lamanya. Dan ia sudah ingin pergi dari tempat itu juga. "Sehun akan mengerti, bu. Tidak mungkin ia ingin aku kesakitan"

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Kalau kau ingin pulang terlebih dahulu, paling tidak biarkan Sehun mengantarmu" Baekhyun kembali menunduk, namun kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun, "Pergilah, selesaikan urusan perutmu itu" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak sedang sakit perut. Ia hanya tidak ingin berada di meja bundar ini dengan segala pertanyaan yang terlempar padanya dan Sehun mengenai perkembangan hubungan mereka.

"Eum, ayah, paman, bibi, maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa perutku sedang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, bolehkah aku undur diri dari pertemuan ini?" tanya Baekhyun penuh dengan kesopanan.

Tentu mereka menyetujuinya, apapun untuk Baekhyun. "Sehun, boleh antarkan Baekhyun?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun. "Tentu saja, ayo Baekhyun"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Namun setelah mereka jauh dari orang tua mereka, Baekhyun segera melepas tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya, memaklumi sikap dari Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil milik Sehun, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Sehun memutar tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Baekhyun, "Oh ayolah, Baekhyun. Kau masih marah padaku?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terlipat di dadanya, "Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku tidak tahu jika Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu tentang kepergiannya" Baekhyun membuang mukanya ke arah jendela.

"Dan lagi, itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun. Kau masih marah padaku?" Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, akhirnya ia mencoba mengalah. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan untuk ku menebus dosaku?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Baekhyun ketus, masih membuang muka.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat kita mengunjungi Chanyeol di Kanada? Kau tidak akan marah lagi?"

Baekhyun kini menatap Sehun, "kapan saat itu akan datang?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebelum memberikan jawabannya, "Bagaimana dengan kau yang menyelesaikan buku-bukumu terlebih dahulu sehingga kau tidak memiliki beban?"

"Itu waktu yang sangat lama Sehun!"

"Bukankah itu akan menjadi penyemangat yang bagus agar semua tulisanmu cepat selesai?"

"Baiklah, itu alasan yang bagus. Cepat, aku ingin segera pulang"

"Kau ingin pulang, hn? Kemarilah duduk di sampingku"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil itu kasar dan membantingnya, "Ouch! Ini mobilku, Baekhyun. Bisakah kau lebih hati-hati?"

"Ya ya ya, maafkan aku. Cepat jalan" ucap Baekhyun setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku penumpang di samping supir. Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya, "Omong-omong, apa kau mendapat kabar mengenai Luhan?" tanya Sehun ketika ia mendapatkan lampu merah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ia mendapatkan teman kencan, kalau tidak salah Kris namanya. Ia lumayan tinggi dan tampan. "

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi, "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Harusnya aku berani menyatakan cintaku pada Luhan, Baekhyun" kepalanya tertunduk.

"Dan harusnya aku berani mengatakan pada orang tuaku jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihku"

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Sehun, "Lampunya sudah hijau"

Baekhyun turun dari mobil Sehun ketika ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. "Erm, Sehun, tolong katakan pada Ibuku aku akan menginap di rumah teman" Sehun mengangguk.

"Perlu ku antar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya dekat"

Setelah Sehun pergi dengan mobilnya, Baekhyun kembali menyusuri jalanan itu. Jalanan yang sudah jarang ia lewati, jalan menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun hingga ingin mendatangi kediaman Park malam-malam seperti ini. Belum tentu Chanyeol ataupun Ibunya kembali ke Korea. Namun hatinya bersikukuh untuk mendatangi rumah itu malam itu juga.

Dengan penuh harapan, Baekhyun menekan bell rumah tersebut. Ia memainkan jarinya ketika tidak ada pergerakan atau suara dari dalam rumah.

"Mungkin memang belum kembali" ucap Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bell itu lagi.

"Sekali lagi, dan aku akan berhenti"

Baekhyun kembali menekan bell itu. Tak ada jawaban lagi.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, siap meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebuah suara dari balik pintu menghentikannya. "Tunggu sebentar~" suara wanita itu, suara yang Baekhyun rindukan.

Dengan penuh senyum, Baekhyun menanti wanita itu untuk membukakan pintu. "Baekhyun!" Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum menemukan Baekhyun di depan rumahnya. Tangan itu terbuka kembali untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bi"

"Apa kau bilang? Bi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Bu"

Dengan jawaban itu, Ibu Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi. "Ibu juga merindukan anak Ibu. Kau bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku—"

"Ah! Masuklah, udara dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

Baekhyun mengikuti Ibu Chanyeol ketika ia memasuki rumahnya. "Sekarang, bagaimana kabarmu, anakku? Kau baik?"

"Aku…" mendengar penuturan Ibu Chanyeol membuat air matanya berkumpul di ujung matanya. "Auh, ada apa dengan anak Ibu, hn?" tangan Ibu Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya pada Ibu Chanyeol.

Tentang alasan mengapa ia memutuskan hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Tentang perasaan yang masih ia simpan untuk Chanyeol, hingga saat ini.

Dan tentang pernikahan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang akan di laksanakan tahun depan.

Ya, itulah perbincangan mereka di pertemuan keluarga malam ini.

Ibu Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan memberikannya kekuatan. Ibu Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang terus mengalir. "Sayang, dengarkan Ibu. Chanyeol pun tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Kau selalu ada di hatinya, Ibu tahu itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Ibu Chanyeol. "Bu, bolehkah aku menginap di sini malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu"

"Terima kasih bu, aku akan ke kamar tamu—"

"Apa? Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh memakai kamar tamu…" kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"…kau gunakan kamar Chanyeol ya? Kau bukan tamu untuk keluarga ini, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu, terlebih saat Ibu Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Meskipun begitu, kamar itu tidak tertutupi oleh debu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar Chanyeol. Bahkan foto dirinya dengan Chanyeol saat mereka berkencan di Lotte World masih terpajang di meja samping ranjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mengambil foto itu kemudian membuat sebuah senyuman, "Kau masih menyimpan ini, bodoh? Orang yang menyimpan foto kencan mantan kekasihnya adalah orang bodoh. Kau bodoh".

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku juga" ia mengembalikannya di atas meja.

"Tapi bukan di atas meja, tentu saja" Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan foto itu dalam ukuran kecil dibalik fotonya dengan Sehun, yang mana hanya untuk melegakan hati orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

Ya, aku menulis ulang beberapa adegan karena aku menambahkan sedikit penjelas mengenai perasaan Baekhyun yang tidak terdengar di cerita milik Chanyeol. Ku harap kalian tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu.

Dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Itu sangat memberiku semangat, kkkk.


	7. C3 : B - Two

If We Love Again :

B — Two

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya pagi-pagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak merasa sehat, namun ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai salah makan ataupun kelelahan. Setelah dirasa membaik, Baekhyun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan laptopnya.

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku sejauh mungkin dan bertemu dengan orang-orang sebanyak mungkin. Tapi, hatiku masih ada bersamanya. Bersama dengan cinta pertama dalam hidupku|_

Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mendapat notifikasi pesan dari Sehun. Pemberitahuan bahwa hari ini mereka akan menyebar beberapa undangan pernikahan mereka, 2 bulan lagi. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membalas 'oke' dengan sebuah emoticon senyum. Setelah itu ia kembali menaruh ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, dan membuka sebuah aplikasi chat, KT.

.

**To : Yeol**

June, 13:19

_Hey, Chanyeol? Apa kabar?_

_._

Baekhyun kembali merangkai kata-kata untuk dikirimkan ke Chanyeol dan menggigit kuku di tangannya ketika akan menekan tulisan **SEND**

.

**To : Yeol**

June, 13:19

_Aku akan menikah 2 bulan lagi_

_._

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya dan mengirimkan kata-kata lainnya.

.

**To : Yeol**

June, 13:19

_Kuharap kau datang, Chanyeol_

_._

Setelah itu Baekhyun menaruh ponsel itu di samping laptopnya, kalau-kalau Chanyeol membalas pesan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

Namun hingga satu bulan sebelum pernikahannya pun Chanyeol tak membalas pesannya.

Kini ia dan Sehun berada di depan rumah keluarga Park. Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu itu, menanti Ibu Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk mereka. "Baekhyun! Sehun! Ada apa kemari?"

Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepada Ibu Chanyeol. Setelah melihat itu, tangan Ibu Chanyeol menggapai pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut, "Wah, anak ibu akan segera menikah…" dan tangannya berpindah pada dagu Sehun dan tersenyum, "…dengan lelaki tampan ini"

"Ibu, bolehkah aku menginap disini lagi untuk beberapa waktu? Paling tidak sampai beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan" pinta Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Tapi tanyakan pada Sehun, sayang"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, bu! Tentu saja aku akan mengizinkan Baekhyun"

"Ah, lucunya _love birds_ ini. Sehun ingin masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan pergi, bu. Dan Baekhyun, KT miliknya sudah tidak aktif. Selamat malam!"

Baekhyun mengganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan pada Sehun, "Terima kasih sudah menanyakan itu padanya, Sehun"

"Baekhyun, kau ingin memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutmu?"

"Tidak, bu. Sebelum kemari aku sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun"

Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau ingin Ibu ajarkan memasak tidak? Terlebih memasak donkkaseu"

"Donkkaseu? Favorit Chanyeol?"

"Ya"

"Entahlah bu, ku rasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memasakkan makanan untuknya"

"Kau harus mencoba, Baekhyun"

"Baiklah-baik—" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengeluarkan makanan yang ia makan tadi. Air wajah Ibu Chanyeol terlihat khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang terus memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kloset.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" dengan telaten Ibu Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Dan malam itu Baekhyun membuat Ibu Chanyeol menangis.

Baekhyun menyampaikan rahasia yang hanya ia, dokter, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Well, sekarang Ibu Chanyeol juga mengetahuinya.

_Kanker_.

"Bisakah Ibu merahasiakannya? Terlebih pada Chanyeol" tangan Baekhyun mengusap lembut air mata Ibu Chanyeol yang mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar, bersandarlah pada Ibu. Jika kau tidak memiliki seseorang untuk berbicara, bicaralah pada Ibu. Jika kau tidak memiliki seseorang untuk menemanimu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, ajaklah Ibu. Ibu ada di sini untukmu, Baekhyunku, sayangku"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ibu Chanyeol selalu bisa di andalkan.

Malam itu, sebelum Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk tidur, ia sempatkan kembali untuk membuka KT miliknya.

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah malam itu, dengan menggigit jarinya ia memulai merangkai kata-kata.

.

**To : Yeol**

July, 21:28

_Chanyeol? Ku dengar dari Sehun jika KT milikmu tidaklah aktif. Apa itu benar?_

_._

**To : Yeol**

July, 21:29

_Satu bulan lagi aku akan menikah, well, dengan Sehun. __Dan tebak siapa yang malam ini tidur di ranjangmu? __Aku! Hahaha_

_._

**To : Yeol**

July, 21:29

_Apakah bintang di Kanada indah? Dahulu kita sering melihat bintang bersama-sama, kau ingat?_

_._

**To : Yeol**

July, 21:30

_Oke, aku akan membuang segala gurauan dan menjadi serius saat ini. Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan datang ke pernikahanku bulan depan, Chanyeol. Pastikan kau datang! Aku tidak ingin hidangan di pernikahanku bersisa karena ketidak hadiranmu, okay?_

_._

**To : Yeol**

July, 21:35

_Aku putus asa, Yeol_

_._

**To : Yeol**

July, 21:35

_Chanyeol_

.

.

.

**To : Yeol**

August, 16:40

_Chanyeol, aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu di pernikahan yang akan terjadi dua hari lagi. Sangat-sangat mengharapkannya, Chanyeol._

_._

**To : Yeol**

August, 16:40

_Aku ingin saat aku berada di altar dengan Sehun di sampingku, kau akan memasuki ruangan itu dan berkata 'aku keberatan' dengan lantang dan menghentikan pernikahanku. Sungguh!_

_._

**To : Yeol**

August, 16:42

_Apakah aneh jika aku mengharapkan hal itu terjadi di pernikahanku? Kkkkk._

_._

**To : Yeol**

August, 16:43

_Aku sangat berharap kau akan datang, berteriak dengan lantang 'aku keberatan' dan membawaku lari dan keluar dari gedung pernikahan itu. Apakah aku aneh, Yeol?_

_._

**To : Yeol**

August, 16:44

_Aku ingin kau membantu mewujudkan harapanku itu, Yeol_

_._

**To : Yeol**

August, 16:44

_Kau pasti akan datang, bukan? Kau harus datang dan membawaku pergi, Yeol!_

_._

**To : Yeol**

August, 16:45

_Chanyeol_

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih saja memindai para tamu undangan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mencari pria dengan tubuh tinggi di antara tamu-tamunya. Meskipun begitu, ia akan terus tersenyum. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah hari pernikahannya, setidaknya ia harus terlihat bahagia.

"Maafkan Ibu, Baekhyun. Ibu tidak bisa membawa Chanyeol pulang" ucap wanita itu ketika Baekhyun menemuinya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Ibu. Seharusnya aku tahu ia tidak akan datang"

Tangan Ibu Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, "Kau terlihat manis, sayang. Chanyeol akan menyesali ini seumur hidupnya. Ia akan menyesal karena tidak melihatmu semanis ini di pesta pernikahanmu"

"Ibu, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Bukankah kita harus bahagia di hari pernikahan?" Baekhyun tersenyum. Namun senyum itu memiliki arti yang lain, dan Ibu Chanyeol mengetahui itu. "Kau adalah pria yang kuat, Baekhyun. Ibu tahu itu"

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali berdampingan dengan Sehun. "Masih mengharap kehadiran Chanyeol?" bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun. "Ya, aku selalu mengharap kehadirannya, Sehun"

"Aku melihat Luhan, dan kekasihnya. Mereka sedang makan di pojok sana"

"Hampirilah mereka, _tiger_"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku senang melihat Luhan bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu, Baekhyun?"

"Sehun, aku harus mengatakan ini. Aku tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, tapi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Chanyeol, ataupun berhenti mencintai Chanyeol. Sulit bagiku melepas Chanyeol, Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dan untuk menghindari salah paham ini, aku juga masih mencintai Luhan, dengan sepenuh hatiku. Namun aku turut berbahagia ia bertemu dengan pria yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Bukan pengecut sepertiku"

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Sehun. "Dasar anak patah hati, kau harus kuat"

"Apa-apaan dengan julukan itu? Anak patah hati? Hah! Lihat siapa yang berbicara"

"Apa yang salah dengan kita, hn? Kenapa kau dan aku hanya dapat melihat orang yang kita sukai dari jauh?"

"Sshh! Kalian tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di hari pernikahan kalian!" kini suara dari Jongin menginterupsi mereka.

"Jongin! Wow, _dude!_ Aku merindukanmu" Sehun membuka tangannya sangat lebar untuk memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. "Kau akan membunuhku, sialan"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, hari ini kau memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan dokter, bukan?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang masih menduduk tubuhnya di hadapan laptopnya. "Hey, Baekhyun. Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Baekhyun?" Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ada apa?"

"Kau harus bertemu dengan doktermu, aku akan mengantarmu"

Kini Sehun mengetahui mengenai penyakit Baekhyun, itu semua karena obat-obatan yang berada di laci ditemukan oleh Sehun. Jadi tanpa mengelak, Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan klien?"

"Tidak, tidak ada jadwal bertemu klien"

"Kau tidak memiliki jadwal?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya bertemu dengan beberapa teman, tapi mereka dapat menunggu"

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat teman-teman Sehun tidaklah banyak.

"Jika ku katakan, kau harus pergi ke dokter, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan ke dokter"

"Hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan... Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tersenyum bersemangat, "Chanyeol?!"

Sehun mengangguk. "Chanyeol kembali?!" dan sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Sekarang bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke dokter, okay? Kau sudah berjanji akan menemui dokter Yang"

Baekhyun mendengus dan segera bersiap; memakai celana jeans dan hoodie.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol sore ini" ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun yang kala itu tengah membaca buku di atas ranjangnya.

"Se-sehun, bolehkah jika aku saja yang pergi?" Sehun sudah mengetahui Baekhyun akan meminta hal tersebut darinya. Terlebih Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat kemarin siang. Tidak akan ada salahnya bukan?

"Tentu"

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, berada di hadapan Chanyeol di sebuah kedai kopi di dekat kawasan dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal; rumah mereka hanya berjarak dua blok.

"Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku, dan kau kembali tanpa memberitahuku juga? Kau tidak benar-benar menganggapku sebagai teman ya, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit memojokkan Chanyeol.

"Uh, Sehun tidak datang?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil sebotol air putih di meja. "Sehun sedang sibuk sekarang ini, jadi tidak bisa datang"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah masam, "Kita ini berteman bukan?"

"Y-ya, kupikir"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu… atau hanyaaku yang berpikir seperti itu?"

"Uhm, selamat atas pernikahanmu omong-omong" Baekhyun tersenyum dan terus memandangi cinta pertama di hadapannya yang tak kunjung menatapnya. "Terima kasih, aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Tapi kau tidak datang" Baekhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata sangat.

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Baekhyun, "Aku tidak sempat kembali ke Korea saat itu, tugasku banyak dan menumpuk. Aku juga tidak sempat menelfon Sehun, takut mengganggu kalian"

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Kanada?"

"Kupikir aku cukup baik tinggal di Kanada, bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm… aku tidak apa-apa, kupikir"

Baekhyun sangat ingin mengatakan betapa ia merindukan _giant_ di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak ingin _giant _itu pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat merindukannya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar Chanyeol, "Cukup menyenangkan, mungkin. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus terlihat bahagia di hari pernikahanmu. Agar orang-orang tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padamu, pikiran orang sangat mengerikan"

"Kudengar kau menjadi penulis terkenal, kau hebat"

"Kau sudah baca?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, belum. Tapi saat aku longgar aku akan membacanya, aku janji"

"Tidak usah dibaca jika kau tidak ingin, aku malu sebenarnya"

"Mengapa harus malu? Kau memimpikan ini dari kelas 1 SMA, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol. Ini terasa seperti Chanyeol yang dulu telah kembali.

"Bagaimana 'perkantoran'mu? Kau sukses?" Baekhyun memang sengaja menekankan pada kata perkantorannya. "Aku masih kuliah, semester depan aku akan mengikuti ujian akhir dan mencari 'perkantoran' yang membutuhkan tenagaku"

"Kau ingin mencari di Kanada atau Korea?"

"Kurasa aku ingin di Kanada saja"

"Kenapa? Bukankah perkantoran di Korea juga bagus dan cukup menjanjikan?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, "Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya sampai situ sebenarnya"

"Kau pasti bisa Chanyeol! Aku tahu itu"

"_Thanks, _Baek"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Baek?"

"Uh? Kau tidak suka? Teman-temanku di Kanada suka menyingkat nama, jadi—"

"Tidak apa, terdengar lucu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali meneguk air putihnya. Ia mengusap pelan bibirnya, menghilangkan sisa air yang berada di bibirnya. "Kapan kau akan kembali ke Kanada?"

"Uh, minggu depan"

"Cepat sekali kau kembali ke Kanada"

"Well, aku pulang karena natal dan ibuku meminta. Aku hanya membawa keajaiban desember untuk Ibuku"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Chanyeol menyesap the hangatnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu apakah saat natal kita bisa bertemu atau tidak, jadi, Merry Chirstmas"

"Merry Christmas, Chanyeol"

"Karena ini musim dingin, jangan lupa kau harus membawa jaketmu, jangan sampai kau kedinginan hanya karena kau melupakan jaketmu"

"Aku akan mengingatnya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Tapi, kurasa aku melupakan jaketku, lagi" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya canggung.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar pelupa ya. Jaket yang mana yang kau tinggalkan di rumah kali ini? Jaket musim dingin?" Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Chanyeol menebak dengan benar. "Kau masih sama saja, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menunduk.

"Bawa ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan jaket musim dinginnya pada Baekhyun.

"T-terima kasih, Chanyeol"

.

.

.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun girang. "Ada apa?" Sehun muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk di sekeliling pinggangnya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan tulisanku! Semua tulisanku! Bisakah kita ke Kanada? Dan kalau bisa, berkeliling dunia. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan memiliki waktu untuk itu"

"Benarkah? Semuanya?"

"Ya! Dan kau harus melunasi janjimu waktu itu! Kita harus pergi ke Kanada!"

"Setelah kita bertemu dengan doktermu, tentu saja"

"Dokter Yang pasti akan mengizinkanku pergi, Sehun"

"Baiklah baiklah, akan ku siapkan perjalanan untuk ke Kanada"

"Terima kasih, Sehun! Kau memang terbaik!" Baekhyun terduduk di kursinya kembali setelah memeluk tubuh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun terlihat begitu hidup sekarang, tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu yang terlihat tertekan akan pekerjaan menulisnya. Beberapa kali Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambil waktunya dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru.

"Semakin cepat tulisan ini selesai, semakin cepat aku akan ke Kanada, bukan?" itulah yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun ketika Sehun menyuruhnya beristirahat.

"Bisakah kita berangkat minggu depan, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Sehun sedang memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Hn, tentu. Akan ku atur keberangkatan kita. Sebutkan kau ingin pergi kemana dan aku akan segera mengurusnya"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunduk, "Sudah jelas aku ingin ke Kanada. Dan aku ingin pergi ke California, Chanyeol pernah berjanji untuk mengajakku pergi ke California. Oh! Bolehkah kita berkunjung ke China? Aku merindukan Luhan"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun, "Kita akan pergi kemanapun yang kau mau, Baekhyun. Kau pantas menerimanya"

.

.

.

"Sehun"

"Hn?"

Mereka berdua telah berada di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, menunggu hingga pemiliknya untuk membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana jika aku kembali muntah-muntah ataupun kesakitan? Maka Chanyeol akan mengetahui penyakitku"

"Aku akan menutupinya, jangan permasalahkan itu. Cinta pertamamu berada di balik pintu ini, dan ia akan membuatmu lupa akan segala penyakitmu"

"Kau benar, Sehun" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun? Sehun? Astaga! Kalian di sini! Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Kalian di Kanada?! _Sungguh__?!_" itulah yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Sehun dan Baekhyun berada di depan rumahnya.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan kamar ini" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah kamar setelah Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun dan Baekhyun menetap di rumahnya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu, mengamati setiap sudut kamar yang akan ia gunakan dan mempelajari interior-interior yang ada di sana. "Kamar ini bagus, Chanyeol"

"Well, terima kasih. Omong-omong, kalian lebih baik beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Seoul Kanada membutuhkan waktu yang banyak" dan kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Ia mengambil sebuah foto yang tergeletak tertutup dan kemudian ia tersenyum setelah membukanya.

"Chanyeol tidak mempersiapkan kamar ini dengan baik" ucapnya sembari menatap foto terbingkai itu. Sebuah foto kelulusannya, foto kelulusan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ketika pagi mulai muncul, Sehun sudah tidak berada di sofa. Ya, sofa.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak pernah tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Pernah suatu kali Ayah Baekhyun memergokinya dan Sehun berkata "Baekhyun terlalu menguasai satu ranjang, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya hanya untuk memintanya sedikit berpindah".

Di rumah? Di kamarnya tersedia dua ranjang _single_ yang berdekatan sehingga terlihat lebar.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan meregangkan otot kakunya. "Dimana Sehun?" gumam Baekhyun kemudian Baekhyun menguap.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengangguk begitu mendengar suara Sehun dari luar kamar mereka, "Ah, Sehun sedang sarapan dengan Chanyeol"

Beberapa saat kemudian rasa pusing memasuki kepalanya. Dunia seolah berputar, dan diri Baekhyun ikut berputar. Baekhyun paling tidak suka rasa pusing ini, ia paling tidak suka jika ia merasa ikut berputar.

"Se-Sehun… Sehun… Sehun!" panggilnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menghampirinya.

Sehun melepas kedua tangan Baekhyun yang menekan kepalanya dan menggantikannya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia memeluk kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. "Sshh sshh, tenang Baekhyun. Rasa pusing itu akan segera berhenti"

Sudah lebih dari sering Sehun melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika masih pagi, pukul 5 pagi. Pagi itu Baekhyun sudah memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kloset. Beberapa kali ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya hingga air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung matanya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol tengah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan laptop di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya dengan kaus panjang yang ia pakai.

"H-hey, selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, kau sakit?"

"Hanya mual biasa, tidak terlalu membahayakan"

"Perlu kucarikan bubur?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan meminta Sehun untuk membuatkanku bubur. Bubur buatan Sehun lumayan, kau harus mencobanya"

"B-benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan beristirahat kembali, dah!"

"O-okay"

Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan, "Sehun… Sehun" dan ketika Sehun membuka kedua matanya, Baekhyun mundur untuk beberapa langkah.

"Bolehkah kau membuatkan ku bubur? Perutku tidak baik"

"Hn, okay? Beberapa menit menunggu tidak apa?"

"Well, ya"

"Sehun, Chanyeol mendengarku muntah" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau bersedih akan hal itu?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

_Pukul dua lewat duapuluhtiga._

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengusap matanya. "Ohh, tuan putri baru saja bangun ternyata" Chanyeol bersuara.

"Jangan memanggilku tuan putri" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chanyeol yang berada di sofa. "Kau masih suka menonton film ini?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, menaruh kepalanya pada paha Chanyeol. "B-Baekhyun—"

"Sshhh, aku masih mengantuk, aku mimpi buruk di dalam, aku ingin tidur lagi"

"B-baiklah"

Baekhyun kembali menutup kedua matanya, ia tersenyum senang ketika Chanyeol tidak menolak untuk menggunakan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantal untuk Baekhyun. Ia senang hingga ia tertidur.

"_Baekhyun, aku harus pergi" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. "Pergi? Kemana? Aku baru mendapatkanmu dan kau akan pergi lagi?"_

"_Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi, Baek. Kau harus tahu, jika aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu" _

_Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun pergi menjauh. Semakin berjalan menuju kegelapan tak berhujung._

"_Chanyeol! Jangan pergi! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja._

"_C-chanyeol… Chanyeol!"_

"C-chanyeol"

"Y-ya?" suaranya terdengar samar di telinga Baekhyun. _Chanyeol?_

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terbangun dan nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak teratur.

"H-hey, Baekhyun. Aku di sini, tenanglah" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang berkeringat. "Oh? Oh? Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tenang saja. Akan ku ambilkan air, okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk menerima tawaran Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah makan? perlu kubuatkan mi instan?"

Baekhyun menegak segelas air putih dari Chanyeol, "Tentu! Terima kasih, Chanyeol!" kemudian ia tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengabaikan suara-suara Dokter Yang di kepalanya yang mengingatkan Baekhyun agar tidak memakan mi instan atau apapun yang instan karena itu akan melemahkan perutnya.

_Sekali ini saja, kumohon._

Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ketika ia tengah memasak. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, kemudian ia menatap panci karena takut-takut Chanyeol akan menyadari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baek—hyun?"

"Panggil aku Baek, aku senang mendengarnya"

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sudah membaik?"

"Ya, aku sudah membaik. Dan sepertinya kau tidak memiliki banyak bahan ya? Ingin ke supermarket?" tawar Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Aku akan ke supermarket nanti saja"

"Aku akan menemanimu, aku bosan hanya disini. Sehun pergi tanpa mengajakku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas. "Baiklah-baiklah, kita akan ke supermarket setelah kau memakan makan siangmu, okay?"

"Okay!" seru Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun memakan mi instan itu cukup lama. Dan ketika ia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk mi instan, Baekhyun berseru senang untuk berangkat. "Okay, apa tidak masalah kita naik bus saja? Aku tidak memiliki mobil disini"

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol"

Mereka pergi ke supermarket, dan Chanyeol menawarkan untuk pergi menonton karnaval tahunan di taman kota yang tidak jauh. Baekhyun tidak menolak, tentu saja. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Baekhyun untuk memuaskan rasa rindunya pada Chanyeol.

"Wah! Ramai sekali" Baekhyun sedikit berbicara lebih keras agar Chanyeol mendengar suaranya. "Kau benar, kalau begitu ikut aku, Baek" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Agar kau tidak menghilang" kata Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

Mereka masih berada di taman kota, namun jauh dari keramaian. "Kau masih tak suka keramaian?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sini, duduk di sini bersamaku. Sebentar lagi akan ada kembang api" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, dengan barang belanjaan di sampingnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Mendekap lututnya dan tersenyum menatap langit, "Terima kasih, Chanyeol"

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua"

"Apapun itu, aku juga berterima kasih, Baek"

Dana kemudian letusan kembang api memenuhi langit di atas mereka. "Wah, indahnya" Baekhyun tengah tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Chanyeol menekan bibirnya di atas bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja, namun rasa terkejut itu menghilang seketika.

Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan gejolak kembang api dari dalam dirinya.

Ciuman itu cukup lama terjadi, hingga mereka berdua menarik bibir mereka untuk mengambil nafas. "M-maaf Baek… aku ti-tidak sengaja, sungguh"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar dan masih tidak menjawab Chanyeol. Matanya yang awalnya tertuju pada Chanyeol kini tertuju pada langit di atas yang menunjukkan bintang-bintang yang terlihat semakin terang.

"Chanyeol, kau ingat tidak? Saat kita tengah memandang bintang-bintang di rumahmu, kita membicarakan mengenai kehidupan setelah kehidupan, bukan?"

"Ya, aku ingat"

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih mengingatnya" Baekhyun tertawa kecil kemudian ia berdeham.

_Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol_

"Chanyeol" panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" kini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol masih menatapnya. "Tentu"

"Bolehkah kau menciumku lagi? Sekali saja"

"Tapi Baek, yang tadi itu… aku hanya… hanya—"

"Kumohon"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Bahkan ciuman itu lebih lama dari ciuman sebelumnya. Bukan ciuman yang bernafsu, namun ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa rindu.

Well, selamat.

Ini ciuman kedua mereka berdua.

Sehun tidak benar-benar mencium Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di altar.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol"

"Kita mengingkari janji kita, Chanyeol. Kau ingat?" lanjut Baekhyun sembari menatap Chanyeol. Yang ia tatap hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Well, kurasa Sehun sudah pulang sekarang, kita juga harus segera pulang" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya yang terasa berat. Tak dapat menahannya lagi, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol dan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

_Ini sangat sulit, Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergerak saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya lembut keluar dari taksi. Namun matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Ia dapat merasakan aroma Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol membawanya di punggung.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa lemas sekarang, bahkan untuk membuka kedua matanya saja sudah terasa berat.

Semakin lama perutnya semakin terasa sakit, dan dari dalam tubuhnya ia merasakan dorongan agar makanan dari dalam terdorong keluar. Kening Baekhyun terkerut, "Se… se…hun"

"—_lovebirds_"

"M… mu… tah" kening Baekhyun semakin berkerut, "Mu… tah"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan gerakan cepat dari Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Ia sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian senyum itu menghilang bersamaan dengan dorongan dari dalam yang semakin kuat.

"Sehun… mu… tah" gumam Baekhyun lagi.

"Sehun cepat!" panggil Chanyeol keras.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun, jangan muntahkan sekarang" ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun merasakan kantung plastik menutupi mulut Baekhyun, "Keluarkan sekarang, Baekhyun, pelan-pelan" Baekhyun dapat merasakan pula Sehun mengusap punggungnya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memuntahkan makanannya di dalam plastik.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menaruhnya di sofa. Bukan maksud Baekhyun untuk berpura-pura tidur, namun sungguh, matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Baekhyun menyerah untuk membuka kedua matanya dan memilih untuk tidur. Mungkin itu yang diinginkan Tuhan untuknya, beristirahat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun pagi-pagi, ia berniat untuk memasakkan sebuah makanan yang diajarkan oleh Ibu Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu. Donkkaseu, makanan favorit Chanyeol.

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Ibu suruh masukkan dan berapa takaran yang harus ia pakai.

Chanyeol belum bangun saat itu, dan Sehun masih tidur nyenyak di ranjang setelah Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun untuk tidur di ranjang selama Baekhyun memasak.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia menekan sebuah nama dan menaruh ponselnya di telinganya.

"_Hallo? Ada apa, sayang?"_

"Ah, Ibu. Maafkan aku mengganggu waktu Ibu"

"_Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Nah, sekarang ada apa hingga kau menelfon Ibu, hn?"_

"Erm, begini bu. Aku berada di Kanada dan akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju California pagi ini. Jadi aku berpikir untuk memasakkan Chanyeol Donkkaseu seperti yang pernah ibu ajarkan padaku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana cara membuatnya"

"_Ah, sarapan dengan Donkkaseu?"_

"Aku tahu terdengar aneh, namun paling tidak sekali ini saja aku memasakkan sebuah makanan untuk Chanyeol. Paling tidak sekali saja dalam hidupku, Bu"

"_Baiklah, ibu akan tuliskan melalui pesan, okay?"_

"Terima kasih, Bu"

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan dan menanti pesan dari Ibu Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan segera memasakkan Donkkaseu untuk sarapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada sebuah janjinya pada Dokter Yang. Operasi.

"_Baekhyun, jangan lupakan operasimu pada 27 November, okay?"_

Ia segera mengusir pemikiran itu dan melanjutkan memasak Donkkaseu dengan penuh senyum. Setelah membuat tiga porsi Donkkaseu. Baekhyun sempatkan untuk mengambil dua carik kertas berbeda warna yang berada di kamarnya.

Sehun masih tertidur di ranjang itu, maka Baekhyun memilih untuk menuliskan surat itu di sofa. Baekhyun mengambil kertas berwarna merah dan menulisnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

_Teruntuk, Yeol._

_Chanyeol, aku takut. Aku takut aku akan kalah dari kanker ini. Hari ini aku akan melaksanakan operasiku yang kesekian. Apabila aku hidup, aku ingin melihatmu selamanya, Yeol. Hanya kau di hidupku, tapi aku tahu kau akan sibuk dengan segala perkantoranmu itu. Dan apabila nyatanya aku menyerah dan gagal untuk hidup, ketahuilah aku mencintaimu selalu. Maafkan aku karena sudah melepasmu._

_Selamanya milikmu, Baek._

_._

Setelah itu Baekhyun melipatnya rapih dan memasukkan ke dalam amplop. Kemudian ia beralih pada kertas biru dan masih menuliskan kata demi kata dengan senyuman. Kali ini senyuman nakal muncul dari bibirnya.

.

_Teruntuk, Cintaku Baek._

_Terima kasih sudah berjuang untukku, Baek. Aku tahu kau pasti dapat melewatinya. Aku yakin kau adalah pria tangguh. Aku ada di sini hanya untukmu selalu, Baek. Seperti janjiku padamu. Kau tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu bukan? Jangan pernah sakit lagi untukku, kumohon. Aku tak dapat hidup dengan baik jika kau terus sakit-sakitan. Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Kau tahu itu, Baek._

_Selamanya milikmu, Yeol._

_._

Ia terkekeh setelah membaca akhir kalimat, _Selamanya milkmu, Yeol_. Tentu Baekhyun akan senang jika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengecupnya sebentar dan kemudian memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop. "Oh Tuhan, aku tak akan bisa melepaskan pria ini lagi"

Setelah itu Chanyeol muncul dari kamarnya, dengan rambut sarang burung miliknya. "Oh, selamat pagi, Baek"

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Aku buatkan sarapan kali ini, ku harap kau menyukainya"

"Sarapan? Apa?"

"Donkkaseu"

"Donkkaseu? Sungguh?" suara Chanyeol terdengar bersemangat. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kita bisa sarapan bersama untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Call! Setuju! Apa Sehun sudah bangun?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu"

"Erm, jadi… setelah ini kau akan berkeliling dunia?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya masam, "Ya, pada akhirnya aku dapat berkeliling dunia"

Pada saat sarapan, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf karena ia tidak dapat menemani Sehun dan Baekhyun ke bandara. Ia ada kelas ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun berangkat ke bandara.

"Apa kalian akan datang lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhm, ya. Tapi mengapa kau tidak kau saja yang mengunjungi kami? Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja. Hanya kunjungan biasa seperti kami mengunjungimu" tanya Baekhyun setelah memakan Donkkaseunya.

"Uhm, well, tentu. Saat aku menyelesaikan kuliahku di sini"

"Janji?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, "O-okay, janji"

"Taksi kalian sudah berada di bawah" ucap Chanyeol setelah ia menutup sambungan telfon.

"Okay, aku sudah selesai makan, akan ku bawa turun koperku dan milik Baekhyun" Sehun berjalan menuju koper mereka yang berada di dekat pintu. "Jangan terburu-buru, Baekhyun. Kau bisa tersedak" Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali memakan Donkkaseunya.

Sehun pergi, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdeham, "Donkkaseunya terasa enak, seperti buatan Ibuku"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Well, memang Ibumu yang mengajariku memasak. Terlebih ia senang mengajariku memasak Donkkaseu. Kau suka?"

"Sangat!"

"Syukurlah"

"…"

"Hey" panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar berjanji akan mengunjungiku bukan?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?"

"Apa kau bisa kembali sebelum 27 November?"

"Akan ku usahakan, Baek"

"Kalau begitu aku memiliki sebuah permintaan untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan amplop dari saku celananya. "Ini, untukmu"

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari memindai amplop di tangannya. "Bukan cek, tentu saja" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Di dalam amplop itu terdapat 2 surat, kalau kau tidak sempat kembali saat 27 November, bukalah surat yang berwarna merah. Tapi jika kau kembali saat 27 November, kembalikan surat berwarna biru padaku, Okay?"

"Okay"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi, "Chanyeol"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tepat di matanya.

"Terima kasih"

"Tentu"

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Semua"

"Baek?"

"Kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik"

"Semua sudah siap" ucap Sehun ketika ia memasuki rumah. "Kalau begitu ini waktunya untuk pergi" Baekhyun segera membawa piring kotor itu ke dapur. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun sebelum pria itu memasuki taksi. "Okay,_ sampai jumpa di Seoul, benar? Brother?_"

"Okay okay, _sampai jumpa di Seoul_"

"Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dari dalam mobil. "Aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi"

"Tentu, kita akan bertemu lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Dah, Yeol"

Akhirnya taksi itu pergi.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun ketika tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, pria itu menangis. Ia bersedih harus meninggalkan Chanyeol, lagi. Maka yang ia harapkan hanyalah kehadiran Chanyeol setelah ia menjalani operasi.

"Kau kuat, Baekhyun. Kau bisa"

Kata-kata penyemangat dari Sehun tidak membantunya sedikit pun. Baekhyun mulai jarang tersenyum dan itu membuat Sehun gusar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

Aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang masih mengikuti cerita ini, semoga kalian 'terhibur' meskipun cerita ini memiliki ending yang sedih.

xoxo,


	8. C3 : B - Three

If We Love Again :

B — Three

.

.

.

.

.

_California_

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika berada di dalam mobil. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum menatap 'suami_nya_' begitu senang. Tangannya masih berada di setir kemudi mobil _convertible_ yang ia pinjam pada kawannya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dengan bersemangat. Seperti ia akan bernafas untuk terakhir kali—Ah, tidak, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil itu pada bahu jalan dan dengan segera Baekhyun menurunkan dirinya. Ia menuju bagian depan mobil itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Andai kau melihat ini, Yeol" bisik Baekhyun pada angin ketika ia menatap matahari sudah siap tenggelam.

"Oh Tuhan, ini sangat indah" ucap Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang berkibar-kibar. Sehun masih mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku kemudi. Memainkan ponselnya untuk mendapatkan notifikasi pesan dari Luhan.

"Luhan akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, Baekhyun" lapor Sehun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya sehingga ia dapat melihat Sehun yang menunduk, "Oh, benarkah? Dengan Kris itu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sampaikan padanya kita akan berkunjung" dan Baekhyun kembali membalik kepalanya untuk melihat matahari terbenam dihadapannya.

"S-su-sudah" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. Baekhyun melompat turun dan memeluk kepala Sehun. "Kita melewati ini bersama, Sehun. Kau adalah teman terbaik yang ku miliki"

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya mendekati Luhan? Ia lebih sering menjauh, tapi ketika ia tersenyum padaku, itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia berikan padaku" Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

"Seharusnya kau menjadi berani dan mengatakan perasaanmu saat itu, Sehun. Luhan benar-benar menyukaimu saat itu" Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun di tangannya.

"Oh Tuhan, berikan aku waktu itu lagi! Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali hidupku lagi!" Sehun berseru sembari mengadu keningnya pada kemudi di hadapannya.

"Kita melewati ini semua bersama, Sehun" kemudian Baekhyun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sisi depan mobil itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Setelah membuka dompetnya, ia mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip di bawah fotonya dan Sehun, yang mana hanya untuk melegakan hati orang tuanya.

Fotonya dan Chanyeol ketika mereka berkencan di Lotte World.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap foto itu, tepat pada wajah Chanyeol. "Aku sudah merindukanmu, bodoh. Kau bodoh" kemudian ia mengusap matanya yang terasa berair.

Ia bergumam. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sering ia dengar melalui ponselnya baru-baru ini.

.

"I did it all with a smile on my face, nae gioge sarajin heunjeogdeuli"

"_Aku melakukan ini semua dengan senyuman di wajahku, Jejak itu telah menghilang dalam ingatanku"_

.

"Naege dasi dolaolkkabwa, useumyeo dasi dollyeobonaelge"

"_Jika semua itu kembali lagi kepadaku, aku hanya akan tersenyum dan melupakannya lagi_"

.

"I did it all with a smile on my face, amudo apahaji anhado dwae"

"_Aku melakukan ini semua dengan senyuman di wajahku, tidak perlu menyakiti siapapun"_

.

"Meoleojyeoganeun neol butjabji anha, nan useumyeo neol tteonabonae"

"_Aku tidak akan menahanmu yang pergi menjauh, aku ingin melepasmu dengan senyuman_"

.

"With a smile on my face"

"_Dengan senyuman di wajahku"_

.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika nyatanya ia ingin sekali mengganti lirik itu lagi. Kemudian ia terkekeh meratapi kebodohannya.

Nyatanya jejak itu sama sekali tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Dan jika semua itu kembali padanya, ia tidak ingin melupakannya lagi.

Nyatanya ini menyakiti banyak orang, termasuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Dan ia tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol pergi.

Satu air mata jatuh mengenai foto itu. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghapus air mata itu. "Kau tidak boleh menangis, aku saja" bisik Baekhyun menatap foto itu.

"Aku membawamu ke California, Yeol. Aku tidak mengingkari janjiku, bukan? Benar bukan? Jadi ku harap kau kembali saat itu tiba"

.

.

.

_Beijing_

"Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun!" Luhan dengan segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun!"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu!"

"Sehun" ucap Luhan lembut selepas memeluk Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam mematung saat melihat Luhan. Dengan segera Baekhyun menusuk pinggang Sehun agar ia segera tersadar.

"L-luhan" kemudian Sehun tersenyum.

"Kalian bisa memakai kamar di sana. Dan jika lain waktu kalian akan kemari, jangan secara tiba-tiba karena setelah menikah aku akan tinggal dengan Kris" ucap Luhan ketika mereka telah tiba di rumah Luhan.

"Lu, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

"Kau memiliki suami, Baek—"

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hn?"

"Baiklah baiklah, kau bisa tidur denganku" kemudian Baekhyun melonjak dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan bahagia. "Tidak apa, Sehun?"

"Hn? Ah, tentu. Ia sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun tidak sampai hati untuk berada dalam satu kamar Sehun di rumah sahabatnya ini. Ia benar-benar menjaga perasaan sahabatnya meskipun, well, mereka memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apakah Luhan benar-benar sudah melepas Sehun atau tidak.

Lebih baik mencegah rasa sakit hati, bukan?

Malam itu Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal pada Luhan sembari berbaring di kasur Luhan. Termasuk ketika mereka mengunjungi Chanyeol dan California serta harapan saat SMAnya dulu.

"Baekhyun"

"Hn?"

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Chanyeol ini dan Chanyeol itu yang sedari tadi ku dengar. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui keadaanmu sendiri"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Oh benarkah aku terlalu banyak menyebut Chanyeol?"

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian Baekhyun menatap Luhan, "Ya, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol" ucap Luhan setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar sahabatku, Lu! Aku bangga padamu!"

"Baekhyun!" teriakan Luhan mengejutkan Baekhyun. Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya dan begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. "Luhan?"

"Kau memiliki Sehun" suara Luhan terdengar lirih.

"L-lu"

"Kau memiliki Sehun, Baekhyun!" kali ini Luhan terdengar emosional. Baekhyun meraih bahu sahabatnya itu dan menatap wajah berair Luhan.

"Luhan..."

"K-kau… sudah memiliki Sehun, Baekhyun" dan kemudian Luhan menangis. "Lu, dengarkan aku—"

"Tidak! Kau dengarkan aku! Kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk melupakan Sehun bagiku? Kau tahu betapa sulitnya untuk meninggalkan Sehun bagiku? Dan apa kau tahu… betapa sulitnya aku menahan air mata saat mendatangi pernikahanmu itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "L-lu"

"Satu tahun pertama aku hidup dengan kesepian di sini, tanpa kau ataupun tanpa Sehun. Bahkan satu minggu pertama aku selalu menangis di kamar karena merindukanmu ataupun Sehun. Berapa kali aku mencoba untuk memandangmu adalah orang jahat, tapi aku tidak bisa, Baekhyun!"

"Luhan"

"Aku mencoba berpikir kau adalah orang yang tidak tahu diuntung karena aku telah membantumu memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol saat SMA dan beberapa tahun kemudian kau menikah dengan Sehun. Tidakkah kau tahu perasaanku, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak mendapatkan hatinya, Lu. Begitupun Sehun yang tidak mendapatkan hatiku" tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk meremat bahu Luhan.

"Ia begitu merasa hancur saat mendapat pesanmu yang akan segera menikah itu, Lu. Ia begitu menyesal tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap dapat memutar waktu hanya untuk mengajakmu berkencan meskipun itu hanya satu kali" dan kini Baekhyun menangis.

"Jauh di dalam sana, ia masih mencintaimu, Lu. Sebagaimana aku masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol" lanjutnya.

Hening.

Luhan memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, ia kesulitan memahaminya dalam satu telan. "Lalu… pernikahanmu itu?"

"Perjodohan. Karena aku dan Sehun sama-sama bodoh. Aku tidak berani mengakui Chanyeol sebagai kekasihku dan Sehun yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu" Baekhyun tertunduk setelahnya. Air mata itu mengalir lagi.

Tangan Luhan terulur dan kemudian menghapus air mata itu. "Cukup, berhentilah menangis. Kita berdua sangat terlihat bodoh" meskipun begitu Luhan pun menangis.

"Kita benar-benar terlihat bodoh" kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh sembari menghapus air mata yang ada di mata mereka.

"Luhan"

"Hn?"

"Memang seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu. Terlebih beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menikah, erm, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya" Baekhyun menarik air di hidungnya dan kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Ketika saat itu tiba, bisakah kau menerima Sehun kembali?"

"M-maksudmu ketika saat itu tiba?"

"Aku tidak dalam keadaan baik, Lu. Dan saat itu tiba—"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan ada saat itu tiba"

"Lu—"

"Lebih baik aku bertengkar denganmu daripada membahas ini, Baekhyun"

"Tapi, apa kau akan menerima Sehun kembali? Meskipun kau sudah memiliki pasangan"

Luhan mengankat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan menerimanya kembali jika Kris mengecewakanku. Ia tidak apa-apa dengan seorang duda, bukan?" Luhan kemudian tertawa.

"Dan saat itu tiba, Sehun pun akan menjadi seorang duda, Lu"

Baekhyun tertawa, namun tidak dengan Luhan. Tawa Luhan mereda kemudian menghilang. Luhan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Baekhyun" panggilnya lembut.

Mendengar panggilan lembut dari Luhan membuat Baekhyun bersedih, "A-aku takut, Lu" dan kemudian ia menangis.

"Sshh, kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini, Lu" tangisan Baekhyun semakin tidak teratur.

"Jika aku adalah Chanyeol, yang akan ku ucapkan adalah, Terima kasih telah berjuang sejauh ini untukku, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Yeol. Aku takut"

"Maka dari itu, kau harus berjuang sampai akhir. Aku akan berada di sini bersamamu" ucap Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata aku gagal? Aku tidak ingin pergi dari dunia ini. Berpisah denganmu sudah membuatku gila dan berpisah dunia? Aku tidak menginginkan itu, Yeol"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau dapat memperhatikanku dari jauh ataupun dekat. Kau dapat bersamaku dimana pun dan kapanpun semaumu"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak akan seperti itu, Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan merasakan kehadiranku. Kau tidak akan dapat mendengar suaraku lagi. Kita tidak akan berbicara lagi… dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Chanyeol"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Baekhyun, terima kasih sudah berjuang sejauh ini untukku… A-aku mencintaimu"

Dan kembali Baekhyun menangis. Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengusap air mata Baekhyun. Ketika mata Luhan menatap mata Baekhyun, Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang sejauh ini, Baekhyun" ucap Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman.

Luhan tahu, Baekhyun sudah menahan banyak beban di dalam hidupnya. Ingin sekali Luhan membantu mengangkat beban di bahu Baekhyun barang sebentar saja, namun ia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya, ketika bayangan Baekhyun saat SMA memasuki pikirannya. Anak itu sangat ceria meskipun tertutup. Anak itu yang sering bercerita mengenai Chanyeol dan kemudian bertengkar, dan disanalah Luhan, membantu mereka berbaikan.

Oh Tuhan, andaikan Luhan bisa menukar kebahagiaannya untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun pasti tanpa ragu akan ia lakukan.

Melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan agar beban di bahu Baekhyun terangkat.

.

.

.

_Seoul_

Baekhyun berbaring di rumah sakit kala itu. Menghitung hari hingga operasinya akan segera di lakukan. Ibu Baekhyun mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut dengan tatapan penuh harap akan kesembuhan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kemarin Jongin datang dan mencarimu" ucap Ibu Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Ibu berkata kau sedang berada di rumah sakit"

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun terbuka, ia dapat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri di pintu itu. "Baekhyun!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar khawatir.

"Oh, sial. Semakin banyak orang yang tahu" Baekhyun terkekeh atas ucapannya sendiri. "Ibu akan tinggalkan kalian di sini, hn?" ucap Ibunya sembari menepuk beberapa kali punggung tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau… sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menaruh karangan bunga di meja samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya lelah"

"Kau bercanda? Lelah macam apa yang akan menjalani operasi beberapa hari lagi!" ketus Jongin saat ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"Kalian tahu?"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun, "Tentu, kami tahu. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau menjadi seperti ini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin Tuhan tengah menghukumku atas semua dosa-dosaku" kemudian ia kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Uhm, bisakah kalian rahasiakan hal ini dari Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku… hanya ingin ia tidak tahu"

.

.

.

"Sehun, apakah… Chanyeol akan datang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lemas berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "A-aku… tidak tahu"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya bersedih. "Hey, jangan patah semangat. Aku yakin kau dapat melewati operasi kali ini dengan baik, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya".

"Baekhyun?" suara wanita paruh baya terdengar dari pintu kamarnya, Ibu Chanyeol. "Oh anakku" lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan diri menuju ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Ibu Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, "Ibu jangan menangis. Tubuhku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pisau dan bius" Baekhyun tertawa kemudian.

"Kenapa… kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini pada anakku" Ibu Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghapus air mata itu dan tersenyum.

Sehun sudah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol yang sialnya tidak ada yang di angkat. Melainkan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sibuk dan akan menghubunginya nanti.

Sehun mengintip dari luar, akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mendapatkan kunjungan dari Ibu Chanyeol.

Ibu Chanyeol memilih untuk tinggal lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat anaknya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Sesekali air matanya akan mengalir ketika bayangan mengenai Baekhyun ketika masih SMA melintas di pikirannya. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bersama.

"Ibu, bolehkah kau merahasiakan hal ini dari Chanyeol?" Ibu Baekhyun pada awalnya menolak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun.

Ponsel Ibu Chanyeol berdering, dengan lemas Ibu Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama yang terpampang di layarnya.

"Hallo?"

"_Ibu!"_

"Chanyeol? Astaga, ini anakku Chanyeol?"

"_Iya, ibu. Ada apa? Ibu kenapa terdengar sakit?"_

"Uh, Ibu hanya sedang sedikit flu. Mungkin baru gejala"

"_Ibu seharusnya menjaga diri ibu dengan baik"_

"Jadi, ada apa anak Ibu menelfon?"

"_Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhirku. Dan aku akan wisuda lebih cepat"_

"Benarkah? Berarti kau akan ke Seoul lebih cepat?"

"_Uh, itu… aku tidak bisa memastikan bu"_

"Ibu tahu, kalau begitu beri ibu kabar baik lainnya, okay?"

"_Tentu"_

"Ah, Chanyeol. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini, tapi Baekhyun tengah sakit"

Kening Ibunya berkerut karena mendengar suara ponsel jatuh saat ia berbicara, "Chanyeol?"

"_Maaf, Park. Aku terlambat berlatih di studio. Maaf!"_

"_Hallo, ibu?"_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Temanku tidak sengaja menyenggolku, tapi tidak apa"_

"Kalau begitu, ibu harus pergi sekarang. Oke?"

"_Dah!"_

"Eum, Chanyeol?"

"_Ya, Bu?"_

"Kau berjanji pada Baekhyun akan pulang?"

"_Well, aku usahakan"_

.

.

.

"S-sehun… Ch-chanyeol… tidak da-tang ya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sadarkan diri dari obat bius. "Chanyeol? Ia datang, Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak bisa terlalu lama di rumah sakit"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau berbohong… Sehun" ucap Baekhyun di balik alat bantu nafasnya.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi… Kau tidak bisa membohongiku" kemudian ia terkekeh.

"M-maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau—"

"Kecewa... Aku tahu, tapi Chanyeol… tidak pernah mengecewakanku" ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau harus beristirahat, tidur akan membuatmu lebih baik" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun membenahi rambut Baekhyun yang berada di keningnya, "Aku akan pergi ke Vancouver besok malam. Jadi kau harus beristirahat dengan baik dan makan dengan baik, mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Sehun"

"Ku rasa, Chanyeol tidak membaca surat dariku" ucap Baekhyun ketika Sehun sudah menyentuh gagang pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. "Surat?" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya lagi, "Aku meninggalkan dua buah surat untuknya sebelum pergi"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hn?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol ketika menemukan Baekhyun di depan pintu rumahnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Ibu"

"Ya Tuhan, Ibu pun merindukanmu, anakku" kemudian wanita itu membawa Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. "Sekarang apa yang ingin di lakukan oleh anak dari penampungan keluarga Park kesayanganku ini, hn?"

"Aku hanya merindukan Ibu… rumah ini… dan Chanyeol" kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangan itu terulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Rumah sakit sangat membosankan bagiku" lanjutnya.

"Kau ingin tidur di sini malam ini? Kurasa Chanyeol tidak akan mempermasalahkan kamarnya yang secara perlahan menjadi milikmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat, "Itulah hiburan yang kubutuhkan, Bu"

.

.

.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas, Chanyeol" Ibu Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari dengan ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinganya.

Baekhyun berjingkat ketika ia menuruni anak tangga itu. Seperti hari-hari lainnya, Baekhyun menginap di rumah itu lagi. Ibu Baekhyun tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi, selama Baekhyun bahagia.

Kali ini mereka mengutamakan perasaan Baekhyun di bandingkan ego mereka, Hhh.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyetel telefon itu agar Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya juga. Baekhyun mengambil _pack _strawberry di kulkas dan kembali pada Ibu Chanyeol.

"_Di sini aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita bu"_

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol pada Chanyeol.

"_Namanya Son Wendy, Bu. Dia adalah anak darah campuran Kanada dan Korea. Ia bekerja di bagian lain di kantorku, Bu"_

Pandangan Ibu Chanyeol tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sembari menatap layar ponsel Ibu Chanyeol, berharap itu adalah panggilan video.

"Itu berarti kau sudah melupakan Baekhyun dengan baik?"

"_Tidak dengan baik, tapi aku harus mengakhirinya, Bu. Ia sudah menjadi milik Sehun"_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, "Baekhyun, apa kau ingin bicara?" bisik Ibu Chanyeol yang di hadiahi sebuah gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"_Baekhyun? Apakah saat ini kau bersama Baekhyun, Bu?"_

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" kemudian Ibu Chanyeol tertawa.

"_Ah, Ibu. Ibu juga harus mulai melupakan Baek—"_

"Tidak! Ibu tidak akan melupakan Baekhyun! Baekhyun selamanya akan menjadi anak Ibu!"

"_Woah, tenang, Bu. Apa sekarang Baekhyun sudah menggantikan posisiku sebagai seorang anak?"_

"Ya! Dan ia melakukannya dengan baik!"

"Jadi tentang Wendy ini, apa kau ingin memperkenalkannya pada Ibu?"

"_Tentu saja. Sial, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jam makan siang telah selesai. __Ku tutup, dah! Aku mencintaimu!"_

"Aku mencintaimu juga" lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku bersyukur ia menemukan orang lain, Bu" tangan Ibu Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Lalu begitu, kekasih Chanyeol akan mengganti posisiku juga"

"Sshh, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tergantikan, oleh Ibu ataupun oleh Chanyeol"

Ibu Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan memikirkan hal lainnya, kau mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

_thanks for reading this dumb story, i love y'all_


	9. C3 : B - Four

If We Love Again

B — Four

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Wendy" ucap Ibu Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun dengan iseng memainkan gitar milik Chanyeol di kamar Chanyeol.

"Oh benarkah? Akankah Chanyeol kembali ke Korea?"

"Tidak, sayang. Ia akan mengadakan pernikahannya di Kanada"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Wow, pasti ia memiliki banyak uang untuk mengundang seluruh keluarganya ke Kanada" kemudian Baekhyun tertawa. Kening Ibu Chanyeol berkerut, tidak menyukai segala tawa palsu dari Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Kanada esok lusa. Jika kau ingin tinggal di sini, aku akan meninggalkan kunci rumah ini" namun kemudian Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan ikut Ibu pergi ke Kanada. Katakan saja aku mengantar Ibu mendatangi pernikahan anak Ibu lainnya" sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun…"

"Berjanjilah padaku, Ibu tidak akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol"

"Baek—"

"Aku memohon untuk terakhir kalinya—"

"Tidak! Tidak ada kata terakhir untukmu!" bentak Ibu Chanyeol dan kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya. "Kau tahu betapa Ibu benci dengan kata-kata itu"

Baekhyun mengusap air mata Ibu Chanyeol, "Maka dari itu—" ia mengusap sisi lainnya "—jangan katakan apapun pada Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Setelah bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun, akhirnya ia memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke Kanada bersama Ibu Chanyeol. Wanita itu mengusap tangan lembut Baekhyun yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh perasaanmu sendiri, sayang?" bisik Ibu Chanyeol ketika mereka berada di pesawat.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Untuk melatih diri ketika malaikat mencabut nyawaku, Bu" Ibu Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Lelucon tentang kematianmu itu tidak lucu, Baekhyun. Kapan kau akan sadar akan hal itu?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun terkekeh, "Selera lelucon Ibu bagus juga ternyata"

Ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, "Aku ingin mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk Chanyeol, Bu. Siapa tahu, setelah melihatnya mencium kekasihnya di altar membuatku sadar diri dan berpaling pergi"

"Jangan pernah pergi, sayang"

Baekhyun mengecup pelipis Ibu Chanyeol dan kembali bersandar pada bahu Ibu Chanyeol.

"Jika memang seharusnya aku pergi, aku tetap akan pergi, Bu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal, bukan aku yang menentukan jalan hidupku lagi"

Baekhyun diam-diam tinggal di hotel yang sama dengan Ibu Chanyeol. Tentu Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya. Oh, hampir, ketika Baekhyun hendak sarapan di hotel itu dan Chanyeol melihatnya sekilas membuat dengan segera Baekhyun bersembunyi.

Hari itu tiba, ketika Chanyeol akan membawa Wendy ke pernikahan suci yang Baekhyun harap mereka saling mencintai, tidak seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Ibu Chanyeol segera memukul ringan lengan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya mengganti pakaiannya. "Ibu tahu hatimu berduka, tapi jika kau datang dengan seperti itu, Chanyeol akan segera mengetahui keberadaanmu"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan segera mengganti kemejanya menjadi sebuah kemeja berwarna putih. Kemudian ia menambahkan sedikit rias di wajahnya, agar ia terlihat lebih hidup.

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri di pojok ruangan pernikahan itu, seorang diri. Ibu Chanyeol beberapa kali memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun yang semakin lama terlihat semakin rapuh.

Chanyeol menanti sang mempelai wanita dengan senyumnya. Tangan itu terulur untuk menggapai tangan calon istrinya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan berpegangan satu sama lain.

Dan ketika kedua bibir itu menyatu, air mata Baekhyun terjatuh, dan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Ia bertepuk tangan sangat keras ketika para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan.

"Ku rasa altar lebih jauh dari yang kita kira, Yeol" dan sekali lagi air mata Baekhyun terjatuh.

"_Hey, ini adalah upacara pernikahan. Kenapa kau menangis?"_ tanya seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya, ia berbicara dalam bahasa inggris.

"_Mempelai pria, ia adalah sahabatku… aku tidak percaya… ia sudah menikah sekarang… dengan mempelai wanita cantik itu"_ Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"_Oh yeah? Aku adalah sahabat dari mereka berdua, erm, aku Sarah Clint"_

"_Oh Bae—maksudku, Byun, well lupakan. Namaku terlalu sulit untuk kau sebut"_ kemudian Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Sarah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang_"

"_Apa maksudmu dengan pergi? Kau belum mengucapkan selamat kepada mempelai_"

"_Lebih baik mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Aku akan menyelamatinya nanti_" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Sarah. Ia berlari meninggal gedung upacara pernikahan itu.

Mata Ibu Chanyeol mengikuti arah pergi punggung Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya, mengetahui betapa hancurnya hati anak itu.

Baekhyun menaruh satu tangannya di sebuah pohon dan tangan lainnya menutupi mulutnya. Ini jauh lebih berat dari yang ia kira. Ia menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput-rumput itu, bersamaan dengan air matanya.

_Ku pikir kita sudah menjanjikan sebuah ciuman di altar._

_Ku pikir semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja._

_Ku pikir tidak akan sesakit ini._

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

"_Tuan?_" suara di balik punggungnya membuat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang yang sungguh ia butuhkan saat ini. "Luhan"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan. "Baekhyun, kenapa kau datang?"

"Hn? Riasanmu akan rusak jika kau menangis" lanjut Luhan.

"I-ini berat, Lu"

Luhan kini telah menikah dengan Kris, dan oh dunia begitu sempit, ternyata Kris adalah teman dari Chanyeol yang memiliki silsilah yang panjang. Luhan hadir di pesta pernikahan ini.

"Terasa sangat berat"

Luhan mengusap air mata milik Baekhyun, "Kuatkan dirimu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat dan ia menghapus air matanya. Ia kembali memasuki gedung itu setelah sedikit memoles wajahnya kembali. Baekhyun berdiri di dekat sebuah tiang dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

Ia memandangi Chanyeol dan Wendy dari kejauhan, memandangi Chanyeol dengan penuh ke kaguman. Lelaki_nya_ terlihat sempurna dengan balutan tuxedo putih. Benar-benar membuatnya terkagum, dan berkhayal.

Baekhyun melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Dengan penuh senyum ia menyambut para tamu undangan. Tangan itu melingkar di lengan Chanyeol. Oh, bayangan yang indah.

Ia tersadar ketika Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya, dengan segera Baekhyun pergi dengan sebuah tangan menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol berpisah dengan Wendy, untuk mengambilkan sampanye untuk mereka berdua.

"B-baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol. Tentu Baekhyun mendengarnya, namun bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah satu hal penting yang ia hindari.

Baekhyun benar-benar menghindari Chanyeol, hingga ia tidak sadar bertubrukkan dengan seseorang. "_Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?_" tanya wanita itu, Wendy, sial. Baekhyun bertemu Wendy tanpa persiapan.

"_Ya, aku baik-baik saja_"

Kening Wendy tertekuk, "Apakah mungkin kau Byun Baek—"

"Oh, maafkan aku cantik, namun aku bukan orang yang kau maksud, aku adalah Park… Park Youngwon. Ya, namaku Park Youngwon"

"Oh baiklah, terima kasih sudah datang ke pernikahan ini"

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Ia pasti akan berbahagia denganmu" ucap Baekhyun menatap Wendy. "Erm, terima kasih. Oh, perlu ku panggilkan Chanyeol? Ia sedang mengambilkan sampanye"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tadi aku sudah melihatnya. Aku mengharap kebahagiaan kalian… semoga, ia merasa lebih bahagia, dariku" suara Baekhyun mengecil di akhir kata.

"Maafkan aku? Aku tidak mendengarnya, terlalu ramai" kemudian Wendy terkekeh.

"Aku berharap kalian berbahagia" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap bahu Wendy. "Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"_Benarkah? Cepat sekali_"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama" kemudian Baekhyun melarikan diri. Benar-benar melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di hotel.

Ia merendam tubuhnya di dalam _bath-up_, dan menangis.

Kembali menangis.

Dan terus menangis.

"Baekhyun? Kau di dalam?" suara Ibu Chanyeol terdengar dari luar. Baekhyun masih berada di dalam _bath-up_, tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Hari sudah malam, dan pesta pernikahan berlanjut di hotel ini.

"Y-ya?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak. Baekhyun segera membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia bertemu dengan Ibu Chanyeol. Wajah itu penuh ke khawatiran ketika ia melihat Baekhyun dengan kulit pucat dan bibir membiru. "Ada apa denganmu?" tangan itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Erm… mungkin aku menangis? Dan mungkin yang terjadi selanjutnya aku tertidur di _bath-up_" Baekhyun terkekeh, namun tidak dengan Ibu Chanyeol. Wanita itu sudah kehilangan banyak selera humornya semenjak Baekhyun selesai melakukan operasinya.

"Kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol, hn?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bertemu, mata kami yang bertemu. Ada apa, Bu? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Ibu Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, masih mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Ia terus-terusan menanyaimu. Ibu harus berkali-kali meyakinkannya jika teman-teman Koreanya tidak ada yang datang sebagai bentuk protes mereka karena ia tidak melakukan resepsi di Korea"

"Maafkan aku bu"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, sekarang makan makananmu dan kemudian minum obatmu. Setelah itu kau harus beristirahat, mengerti? Aku akan berada di aula untuk merayakan pernikahan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menjadi rajin meminum obat karena paksaan dari Ibu Chanyeol. Ia pernah mengancam untuk tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun menginap lagi jika ia tidak meminum obat.

Padahal Baekhyun memiliki alasan rasional untuk tidak meminum obat. Satu, obat itu mahal. Dan dua, obat itu tidak menyembuhkan penyakitnya, hanya mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun memakan makanan yang sudah di bawa Ibu Chanyeol. Ia menemani Baekhyun hingga anak itu telah bersiap untuk tertidur di atas ranjang yang empuk.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun"

"Selamat malam, Bu" dan Ibu Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Selamat berbahagia, Chanyeol" bisiknya

.

.

.

_Seoul_

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol mengundang kita ke rumahnya" ucap Sehun ketika Baekhyun sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "Oh benarkah? Chanyeol kembali?"

"Ya, ia kembali"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu, sekarang persiapkan dirimu karena sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat"

"Secepat itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, ia benar-benar sialan" ucapnya sembari melihat pesan dari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Kini Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol. Mereka mendudukkan tubuh mereka di sofa, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di ujung. Sedangkan Sehun bersebelahan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon, dan Jongdae.

Dihadapan mereka sudah tersedia ayam, pizza, dan soda. Kecuali milik Baekhyun, air putih. Ia mengambilnya sendiri di dapur.

"Ini… anakmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol ketika seorang anak kecil bersembunyi di belakang kaki Chanyeol dan kemudian berlari pergi karena malu.

"Kau belum bertemu keluargaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalau begitu akan ku panggilkan Wendy" Chanyeol memanggil Wendy, dan wanita itu muncul dengan pakaian santai yang terlihat cantik di tubuhnya. "Ini istriku, Wendy"

"Uh, _H-hello?_" sapa Joonmyeon.

"Aku paham bahasa korea, tenang saja"

"Hyuu, kukira kau tidak paham" Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Wendy ini Korean-Canadian, omong-omong"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum lebar memperkenalkan Wendy, "Ia cantik, bukan?"

"Kau cantik, Chanyeol pasti sangat senang mendapatkanmu" Baekhyun berucap dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Uhm, terima kasih" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Dan, aku belum mengenal temanmu, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun masih terus menatap Chanyeol, tidak pernah pandangan itu putus dari Chanyeol. "Okay, jadi Wendy, ini Jongdae, ini Joonmyeon, yang ini Kyungsoo, ini Jongin, ini Sehun… dan Baekhyun" mendengar namanya Baekhyun segera tersenyum manis pada Wendy.

"Salam kenal, aku Son Wendy" Wendy membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Uh, dan dimana Park Youngwon?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun membesar, Park… Youngwon?

Bagaimana… bisa?

"_Youngwon, dimana kau? Kemarilah sekarang_"

"_D-daddy_" Youngwon muncul mengintip dari balik dinding. "_Kemarilah, Nak_"

Baekhyun masih belum mengerti, Park Youngwon?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Sehun di telinga Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya ketika Youngwon berada di hadapannya. "_Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepada paman-paman ini, okay?_" Youngwon mengangguk lucu. "_Itu anakku_" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut milik Youngwon.

"_Anyonghayeyo, Young-Won-Park imida_" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dari Youngwon. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"_Mommy, mau poo poo_" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "_Youngwonie ingin poo poo?_" tanya Wendy yang di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan lucu dari Youngwon. "Uh, aku permisi dulu" Wendy segera menggendong Youngwon pergi.

"Ia ingin buang air besar" jelas Chanyeol.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki anak, benar bukan? Chanyeol" ucap Jongin. "Ia member sekaligus menghabiskan tenagaku"

Secara tidak sengaja mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu, dan itu membuat senyum Baekhyun mengembang. Baekhyun masih enggan memutus pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Uh, aku harus mengambil sesuatu di kamarku. Uhm, silakan nikmati makanan yang ada" kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Wendy datang seorang diri setelah mengurus Youngwon dengan segala urusan kamar mandinya, "Uh? Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Ia berkata akan mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya, di lantai atas" ucap Baekhyun masih tersenyum pada Wendy. "Aku akan menyusul Chanyeol. Urm, silakan dimakan" dan kemudian Wendy berlalu.

"Well, ayam ini tidak akan habis dengan sendirinya" ucap Jongin. Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil ayam ini sebelum ada yang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, hell, ia sudah lapar.

"Baiklah, kita makan" ucap Sehun sembari mengambil potongan pizza di meja. "Kau tidak makan ini, Baekhyun?" tanya Jongdae. "Perutku sedang tidak baik"

"Baiklah, porsi Baekhyun menjadi milikku!" seru Jongdae. Baekhyun terkekeh dan menggapai air putih di hadapnya. Anak kecil itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang leluasa, "_Paman, ayo bermain_"

"_Ayo!_" ucap Baekhyun setelah ia menaruh gelasnya, dan kemudian ia menggendong Youngwon dan membawanya ke halaman.

"Aku Park-Young-Won, paman?" tanya Youngwon kecil digendongan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan merapikan rambut kecoklatan milik Youngwon, "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Byun-Baek-Hyun"

"Byun-Bae-Kyun" tiru Youngwon, sekali lagi Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya, kau bisa memanggilku Paman Baekyun, dan ketika bahasa koreamu lebih baik, panggil aku Paman Baekhyun"

Tangan Youngwon melayang, bermain pesawat-pesawatan dengan imajinasinya.

"Youngwon-_ah_, kau harus tumbuh besar seperti ayahmu ya"

"Dan kau, harus sebaik ibumu" ucapnya lirih.

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan sepertiku" bisiknya pada angin.

"Paman Baekyun bersedih?" tangan itu mengapit pipi Baekhyun. "Tidak, paman Baekyun tidak bersedih. Ada Youngwon di sini, paman menjadi tidak sedih" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Baekhyun mengecup pipi Youngwon yang manis.

"Dan juga ada ayahmu disini, Youngwon-_ah_"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwalnya bertemu dengan Dokter Yang. Sehun bertemu dengan kliennya sehingga tidak dapat menemani Baekhyun. Jadi, ia meminta Ibu Chanyeol untuk menemaninya, seperti hari-hari yang lain.

Orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini lebih sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

Baekhyun menekan bell rumah itu, membutuhkan waktu hingga Wendy dan si kecil Youngwon membukakan pintu.

"Paman Baekyun!" seru Youngwon ketika melihat Baekhyun berada di rumahnya. "Youngwonnie" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Youngwon dan membawanya di gendongannya. Mereka memasuki rumah itu dan Baekhyun menolak ketika Wendy menawarkan minuman

"Uh, ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun terhenti dan menatap Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Wendy. "Bibi Park menyuruhku datang" kemudian ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ibu Chanyeol berada di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau datang sendiri, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sehun harus bertemu kliennya, jadi aku pergi dengan jalan kaki"

"Ah, begitu? Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Chanyeol, Ibu pergi dulu"

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia Ibu dan Baekhyun"

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi akrab?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebuah candaan dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Ibunya. Youngwon menangis saat Baekhyun hendak menurunkan dirinya.

"_Youngwonnie, kenapa kau menangis sekarang? halmeoni dan paman Baekhyun harus pergi_" Chanyeol mengambil Youngwon dari gendongan Baekhyun, namun tangisan Youngwon semakin keras. "Youngwonnie~"

"Paman Baekyun!" berontak Youngwon dari gendongan Chanyeol dan ingin menggapai Baekhyun di sampingnya. "_Youngwonnie ingin ikut juga?_" tanya Ibu Chanyeol pada Youngwon yang di jawab anggukan lucu dari Youngwon.

"_Tidak, Youngwon. Kau akan mengganggu mereka, sayang_" jelas Wendy. Dan akhirnya Youngwon benar-benar menangis di gendongan Chanyeol.

"_Youngwon ingin ikut kami?_" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap Youngwon lembut. Youngwon mengangguk lagi. "_Okay, kau dapat ikut bersama paman Baekyun dan halmeoni. Tapi Youngwonnie harus berjanji tidak akan menangis, okay?_" Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir katanya.

"_Youngwonnie tidak akan menangis lagi_" ucap Youngwon sembari mengusap matanya.

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Youngwon akan merepotkanmu"

"Tidak, Youngwon tidak pernah merepotkan. Dan lagi, ia sangat lucu" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan menatapnya lekat.

"Aku senang, kau memiliki Youngwon" bisiknya pada angin.

.

.

.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Hidung dan sekitar mulutnya di penuhi darah berwarna merah, begitu pula dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan segera beberapa perawat membawa ranjang dorong untuk Sehun menaruh Baekhyun di sana.

Sehun menghela nafasnya ketika Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak memperbolehkannya untuk masuk.

Ia berjongkok dan mengusak kepalanya. "Sial" decihnya pelan dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Jongin, kau dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"_Aku sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo_"

"Semalam ini?"

"_Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, akan ku tutup telfonnya_"

"Tunggu tunggu! Jongin!"

"_Ada apa?_"

"Erm… B-baekhyun… tidak sadarkan diri"

"_Apa?!_" suara Kyungsoo terdengar di ujung sana.

"_Kau dimana, Sehun?_" itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Rumah sakit, kemarilah. A-aku—"

"_Kami akan segera datang, tunggu kami!_"

"Jangan—"

"Eich" decih Sehun karena tiba-tiba Jongin memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia memutar ponselnya sembari menanti salah seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Ketika yang ia nanti muncul, Sehun segera berdiri. "Sehun, Baekhyun sedang mengalami masa kritis" ucap Dokter Yang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap bahu Sehun dan menepuknya, memberikan kekuatan untuk Sehun.

Sehun sudah mati rasa melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia sudah menaruh diri dengan baik untuk tidak menangis, menangisi Baekhyun

"Perbanyaklah doamu pada Tuhan, ia akan mendengarmu"

Sehun membungkuk, "Terima kasih, dokter Yang" setelah itu dokter itu berlalu.

Perawat-perawat itu membawa Baekhyun menuju kamar yang lebih baik dan tentu saja mahal. Namun keluarga itu tidak mempedulikan harga, mereka hanya menginginkan kesembuhan bagi Baekhyun.

Ketika perawat itu keluar, Jongin datang dengan Kyungsoo. "Sehun! Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir.

"Ia sedang mengalami masa kritis" ucap Sehun datar.

"Sial" umpat Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada Jongin, ia menangis.

"Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun memintaku dan kalian untuk tutup mulut akan hal ini dari Chanyeol, dan kumohon, lakukanlah seperti yang ia minta" ucap Sehun sembari memandangi Baekhyun.

"Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak seperti saat ini, tidak dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan ia bisa melakukan beberapa hal seperti menonton TV, meskipun tetap di ranjang rumah sakit. Udara di dalam kamar itu terasa dingin beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi ia meminta Sehun membawa sebuah jaket musim dingin yang ia simpan di laci.

Ia tidak ingin mematikan air con yang ada di kamarnya, akan terasa panas dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Ia lebih suka tertutup oleh jaket, terlebih jaket milik Chanyeol_nya_.

Baekhyun terkekeh ketika melihat lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh salah satu anggota dari variety show yang diputar di TV kamarnya. Ia terlalu asik menatap TV itu hingga tak sadar pintu di hadapannya terbuka perlahan.

"_Hey… tough guy_" itu adalah suara berat dari orang yang sungguh-sungguh ia rindukan. Pandangan Baekhyun teralih pada pria itu dengan tersenyum memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"C-chanyeol"

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Kau—"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengunjungimu, bukan?" ia menunduk dan tersenyum. Lawakan-lawakan di TV besar itu ia hiraukan, kehadiran pria inilah yang dapat membuat Baekhyun senang, bukan lawakan-lawakan konyol dari mereka.

"Kau melewati janjimu selama 5 tahun lebih, kau tahu?"

"Janji selamanya akan menjadi janji. Aku sudah berjanji, dan aku akan menepatinya"

"Terima kasih, kau sudah datang"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Maaf, aku tidak membawa buah tangan"

Masih dengan senyumnya Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup untukku, aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu"

Kini Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tangan berinfus itu dan menggenggamnya, "Ada apa denganmu hingga kau seperti ini, hm?"

"Mungkin hanya lelah" Baekhyun tertawakecil sembari menatap Chanyeol. "Kelelahan macam apa hingga kau seperti ini? Memangnya… Sehun memperlakukanmu seperti pembantu yang bekerja terus-terusan, huh?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau bercanda? Aku yang memperlakukan Sehun seperti pembantuku" kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku yakin Sehun adalah pembantu yang handal" dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya setelah tawa mereka mereda, "Aku berjanji"

Kening Baekhyun tertekuk, penasaran dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol, "huh?"

"Aku mengambil waktu libur selama 2 minggu, dan aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tersentuh jujur saja.

Jujur saja, ia pernah ingin menyerah untuk mencintai Chanyeol. Lubang di dalam hatinya berkali-kali terhembus angin dan beberapa kali tertutupi oleh kasih sayang oleh Sehun. Namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Itu Sehun, bukan Chanyeol.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun ingin melupakan Chanyeol dan berharap kebahagiaan kepada mereka. Namun itu jauh lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Baek? Baekhyun!"

"Uh, huh?" Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hn?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Oh! Apa Wendy dan Youngwon juga kemari?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak membawa mereka kemari, terlalu lelah setelah berjam-jam penerbangan"

"Aku senang kau datang, Chanyeol"

_Sungguh, aku senang kau datang, Yeol_

.

.

.

Perawat baru saja meninggalkan kamar rawatnya setelah melakukan pemeriksaan harian. Namun pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan seorang anak kecil memasuki ruangannya. "Paman Baekhyun!" teriak anak itu.

"Astaga, Youngwon sekarang sudah besar ya" ia tersenyum ketika melihat Youngwon berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku sangat merindukan paman Baekhyun!"

"Paman… juga merindukan Youngwonnie. Dan wow, kau menyebut nama paman dengan benar kali ini" ia mengulur tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Youngwon sembari terkekeh. "Paman jadi ingat saat Youngwon menangis karena ingin ikut paman dan _halmeoni_"

"Sekarang Youngwonnie sudah besar! Youngwonnie akan melindungi ayah, ibu, _halmeoni, kakek, nenek,_ dan paman Baekhyun dari orang-orang jahat" ucap anak kecil itu penuh semangat.

"Ayah, _Youngwonnie lapar_"

Mereka tertawa, menertawakan sikap menggemaskan dari Youngwon. "Baiklah, Youngwonnie harus makan agar dapat melindungi ayah, ibu, _halmeoni, kakek, _dan _nenek_" tangan Baekhyun kembali terulur untuk mengusap kepala Youngwon.

"Dan paman Baekhyun!" sambung Youngwon.

"Dan paman Baekhyun" tirunya dengan nada halus.

.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin merasa nyawanya kian meregang. Bernafas pun terasa menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit baginya. Dadanya terasa di lilit dengan tali hingga membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Bernafas saja sudah sulit, terlebih untuk membuka mata.

Ia sering menutup matanya dan beberapa kali jatuh tertidur meskipun kadang-kadang ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Malam itu Baekhyun dapat membuka kedua matanya meskipun dengan terasa sedikit berat, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" namun suara berat dari lelaki di sampingnya membuat ini semua lebih mudah. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dibalik alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau berkata padaku, kau hanya kelelahan. Dan setahuku, hanya dengan istirahat yang cukup kau akan dapat berkegiatan kembali. Tapi, mengapa kau lama sekali?"

Baekhyun mendorong sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya, "M-maafkan aku" meskipun terdengar serak dan lirih, ia tetap mensyukurinya.

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya dan mengusap lembut, "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Baek"

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ia mendorong seluruh tenaganya untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan yang sebelumnya di genggam oleh Chanyeol. "Kau tahu bukan? Jika aku… selalu merindukanmu?"

"Maafkan aku karena melepasmu" tangan Chanyeol kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipinya.

Yang lebih kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu salahku, Chanyeol. Aku yang melepasmu" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis untuk itu, Baek" kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menghapus air mata di mata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau bahagia bukan? Dengan Wendy? Ia cantik… baik, terlebih lagi… sempurna"

"Kau cantik, Baek. Kau baik, Baekhyun"

Ia tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu, Chanyeol. Wendy itu… sempurna"

"Sshh… kau tahu? aku masih mencintaimu"

"C-chanyeol" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ingin merasakan ketenangan yang mereka buat.

Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Baekhyun mungkin akan mengizinkan Tuhan dapat mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga—tidak juga, jangan di hadapan lelaki_nya_ ini.

"Aku ini pria tangguh, kau percaya?" Baekhyun berucap ketika Chanyeol mengusap keningnya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah pria tangguh, buktinya kau yang memutuskanku terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan apa kau percaya? Aku selalu merindukanmu"

"Dan apa kau ingat saat kita melihat bintang di rumahku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kita harus bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, untuk memastikan janjimu padaku" ia sekali lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Katakanlah"

"Park Youngwon, siapa yang menamakan anak itu?"

"Wendy, Baek. Ia berkata ia melihat seseorang di pernikahanku, dan ia memiliki wajah yang sama sepertimu. Dan anehnya, aku seperti melihatmu di pernikahanku, dan juga hotel dimana Ibuku tinggal"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "kau benar, itu aku. Aku yang kebingungan tiba-tiba menyebut namaku sebagai Park Youngwon"

"Oh, kau datang? Kau datang?!" Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya. "Dan saat kau mencium Wendy di altar, aku kembali terjatuh pada ingatan untuk menyimpan ciuman kita di altar. Ku rasa Altar adalah tempat yang sangat jauh untuk kita, Yeol"

"Kau datang dan tak menyapaku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Hatiku terlalu hancur untuk mengatakan 'hai' padamu, Yeol" ia kembali terkekeh.

Kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Hhh, aku ingin tidur Yeol"

"Kau ingin tidur?"

"Aku lelah"

"Aku tahu kau lelah, Baek. Terima kasih sudah bertahan sejauh ini untukku" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir.

"Kau tahu, aku masih merindukanmu… meskipun kau berada di sini bersamaku"

"Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Kau berjanji?"

"Tentu, aku berjanji. Dan aku akan menempati janjiku, tidakkah kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Yeol"

"Kau yang mengingkari janji kita, California. Kau ingat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tapi aku membawamu bersamaku, Chanyeol. Di dompetku" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku juga selalu membawamu bersamaku, Baek. Di dompet… dan hatiku" ia tersenyum mendengar gombalan-gombalan menyebalkan dari Chanyeol.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum, "Oh, bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku? Aku merindukan suaramu. Terakhir aku mendengarnya adalah saat kau berduet dengan Rose anak pindahan itu"

"Bernyanyi?"

"Kau sudah lama tak menyanyikanku sebuah lagu"

"Uhm, baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji setelah itu kau beristirahat, okay?"

"Hn, baiklah. Terima kasih Chanyeol… aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun, selalu"

.

"Dasi taeeonandamyeon dasi saranghandamyeon"

_Jika kita terlahir kembali, jika kita mencintai kembali_

.

"Geuttaeneun uri ireojimarayo"

_Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi_

.

"Jogeum deol mannago jogeum deol gidaehamyeo"

_Mari bertemu sedikit saja, dan berharap sedikit saja _

.

"Manheun yaksok anhgirohaeyo"

_Jangan buat terlalu banyak janji_

.

"Dasi ibyeori wado seoro keun apeum eobsi"

_Jadi meskipun kita berkata selamat tinggal_

.

"Doraseol su isseul mankeum"

_Kita dapat berpaling tanpa ada rasa sakit yang mendalam_

.

"Beoryeodo doeneun gabyeoun chueokman"

_Mari membuat memory yang ringan yang bisa kita buang_

.

"Seoroui gaseume mandeulgirohaeyo"

_Dalam hati masing-masing_

.

Baekhyun telah menutup kedua matanya, menikmati suara Chanyeol yang ia rindukan mengalir di telinganya. Ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki ini.

"Aku belum tidur, teruslah bernyanyi" ucapnya lirih dengan matanya yang terpejam ketika Chanyeol berhenti di pertengahan lagu.

.

"Ijen arayo neomu gipeun sarangeun"

_Sekarang aku tahu bahwa cinta yang terlalu dalam_

.

"Oeryeo seulpeun majimageul gajyeoondaneun geol"

_Hanya akan membawa akhir yang sedih_

.

"Geudaeyo bilgeyo daeumbeone sarangeun"

_Cintaku, aku akan berdoa untuk cintamu selanjutnya_

_._

"Uri gatji anhgil budi apeumi eobsi"

_Yang tidak seperti kita, yang akan tanpa ada rasa sakit_

.

"Kkok naboda deo haengbokhaeyoyamanhae"

_Tolong berbahagialah melebihi diriku_

_._

Suara dengkuran halus milik Baekhyun terderang. Malaikat sekarat itu sudah benar-benar tertidur kali ini, lebih nyenyak dari hari-hari sebelumnya dengan adanya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan itu.

Tidak, ia belum mati.

Ia hanya tertidur dengan tenang.

Ia hanya… sekarat.

Tidak mungkin ia akan mati, benar?

Malaikat itu baru saja menemukan cinta dalam hidupnya.

Mendapatkan perasaan jatuh cinta itu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak merasakan jatuh cinta seperti ini.

Tidak mungkin bukan ia akan meninggalkan lelaki yang ia cintai itu?

Kumohon, berikan waktu padanya lebih lama untuk merasakan cinta itu lagi.

Oh Tuhan, jangan membawanya terlebih dahulu.

Paling tidak, jangan di hadapan pria yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Hidupnya akan hancur jika kau membawanya sekarang.

Biarkan ia tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Kumohon.

.

.

.

"Y-yeol" suara serak Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol. Matanya bergerak untuk menatap jam dinding besar di atas TV, pukul 9 pagi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangan itu kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung-punggung jari. "Kau terasa lemas, Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku sekarat, Yeol"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang sekarat. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja" Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dari mata Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis untukku, Yeol"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku kalau begitu"

"A-aku—"

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Baek"

"A-aku… tidak bisa berjanji, Yeol. Tubuh ini milikku, namun tidak dengan nyawaku, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa mengaturnya"

"Kumohon, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak pergi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, mata berairnya bertemu dengan mata berair milik Chanyeol, "Terus mencintaiku, dan aku akan berada di sampingmu—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek! Sangat mencintaimu!"

"—meskipun kau tak lagi melihatku"

"Baekhyun, tidak, Park Youngwon… lelaki tegar itu pergi ke mana? Lelaki yang mendatangi pernikahan orang yang ia kasihi?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, dengan begitu air matanya turut mengalir, "Park Youngwon ada denganmu, selalu berada di sampingmu"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek. Aku akan menyusulmu dengan cep—"

"Jangan menyusulku dengan cepat, hidupmu masih panjang, Yeol. Ada Wendy dan Youngwon hidup bersamamu"

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk bersikap tegar?!" suara Chanyeol sedikit terdengar membentak. "Itu bukanlah yang kau rasakan, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terdiam hingga beberapa saat.

"L-lalu… apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" suara Baekhyun bergetar bersamaan dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Apakah dengan bersikap tegar… aku akan tetap hidup bersamamu?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat menyesal telah membentak Baekhyun meskipun secara tidak sengaja.

"Aku takut, Yeol. Sejujurnya aku takut untuk pergi. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku tak ingin melepasmu lagi, Yeol. Percayalah"

Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin semua itu, Yeol"

"Sshh, aku tahu, Baek"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yeol"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Kemarin, sekarang, besok, dan kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku mencintaimu"

Air mata Baekhyun berhenti, "Aku senang… mendengarnya, Yeol. Aku selalu mencintaimu"

"Aku akan melepasmu, Baek. Aku akan merelakanmu pergi. Hingga saat itu tiba, kau akan menungguku, bukan? Pastikan kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya"

Semua berjalan lebih cepat dari perkiraan Chanyeol.

Benar ia berkata akan merelakan Baekhyun pergi.

Namun tidak secepat ini.

Mesin deteksi di layar itu menurun drastis. Chanyeol berkali-kali memanggil nama Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menjawab ataupun menatapnya.

Ia kembali kritis.

Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan ruang rawat Baekhyun dan mengumpat pada seluruh orang disana yang sangat menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dengan kemudian beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter datang memasuki ruangan itu.

Sehun datang selanjutnya, dengan wajah penuh tanya ia melihat Chanyeol yang frustasi dan terus menurunkan topinya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya, dan kini ia berjongkok di samping pintu rawat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun… kritis?"

Sehun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan jika Baekhyun sedang kritis. Ini pengalaman Sehun untuk beberapa kali, namun ini adalah pengalaman Chanyeol untuk pertama kali. Terlebih, ini adalah Baekhyun.

Pukul 10 pagi, Wendy dan Youngwon datang kerumah sakit. Dan selanjutnya terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol.

Terlalu buruk hingga Chanyeol mengharapkan untuk terbangun menjadi seorang anak SMA kelas 2. Dan ketika Baekhyun memutuskannya, dengan semangat ia akan menolak itu semua.

Ia akan mengumpat di hadapan Baekhyun dan menolak itu semua terjadi.

Ia akan mengumpat.

Ia hanya akan mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Bercanda, kkk.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

Dua chapter lagi dan cerita ini akan berakhir, yeay.

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini dan telah meninggalkan jejak, kkk.


	10. C4 : After Death

If We Love Again :

After Death

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin kau melihat ini" Sehun menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk pada Chanyeol. "Di dalam flashdisk itu hanya terdapat satu file, ku harap kau melihatnya"

Chanyeol menggenggam erat flash disk di tangannya.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, ia kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia bertemu dengan Ibunya dan Ibunya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Ibunya menangis seperti ini sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan tertuju pada sebingkai fotonya dengan Baekhyun di nakas. "Kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku, Baek"

Ia pergi untuk meraih laptopnya dan kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya lalu memasukkan flashdisk pemberikan Sehun. Chanyeol hanya menemukan satu file di dalamnya.

_Hari dimana duniaku berakhir._

File itu merupakan sebuah video, yang dibuat oleh Sehun yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol jika suatu hari Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dan hari ini adalah hari itu.

Rekaman pertama, ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun menikah. Baekhyun terlihat manis dalam balutan setelan putih di tubuhnya. Kemudian bibir Chanyeol terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman.

"_Baek! Katakan sesuatu pada kamera!"_

"_Uh? Apa ini?"_

"_Katakan sesuatu pada kamera, cepat!"_

"_Urm… Kau tidak datang, Chanyeol!"_

Rekaman kedua, ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah makan malam di sebuah restaurant. Baekhyun tengah memakan pastanya hingga ia menyadari kamera Sehun yang merekamnya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamera itu?"_

"_Untuk menunjukkan pada Chanyeol apa yang ia lewatkan"_

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan kembali terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

"_Oh! Chanyeol harus merasa menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Korea tanpa memberitahuku"_

"_Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"_

Suara di samping Baekhyun, dua orang wanita di awal 20annya. _"Adakah yang bisa ku bantu?"_

"_Erm, maafkan aku karena mengganggu waktu makan malammu. Tapi aku adalah penggemarmu, aku mengikuti bukumu dari awal kau menerbitkan bukunya. Aku selalu menanti buku-bukumu selanjutnya"_

"_Woah, kau hebat sekali, Baekhyun! Kau benar-benar seseorang yang idaman!"_

"_Ah, tidak. Tulisanku tidak sebagus itu, aku masih memerlukan banyak belajar untuk menulis. Dan tolong, abaikan temanku ini"_

"_Teman? Ku pikir kalian menikah"_

"_Teman hidupku, jadi dimana aku harus memberimu tanda tangan?"_

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Teman hidup, eh? Sehun benar-benar seorang teman hidup Baekhyun" kemudian ia terkekeh. Teman hidup yang secara harifiah seorang teman hidup.

"_Di bukuku! Aku selalu membawanya!"_

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku, _When You're Gone_.

"_Oh, ini adalah bagian cerita kesukaanku"_

"_Benarkah? Darimana kau mendapatkan inspirasi untuk ceritamu. Aku awalnya merasa aneh saat menemukan jika peran utama ini adalah virus bahagia dan daging babi asap yang berbicara yang saling jatuh cinta"_

"_Aku mendapatkan inspirasi itu dari mana saja. __Dan, well, itulah yang menarik dari ceritaku"_

Rekaman ketiga, ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah berada di Kanada, tepatnya di kamar yang Chanyeol pinjamkan untuk mereka.

"_Baekhyun, apa yang kau temukan disana?"_

Pria itu menoleh menatap kamera dan menunjukkan sebuah bingkai foto kelulusannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan terlihat senang.

"_Chanyeol tidak menyimpan barang-barangnya dengan baik"_

"_Foto apa itu?"_

"_Foto kelulusanku" _

"Apa?! Oh benarkah? aku menyimpannya di atas meja?"

Rekaman keempat, ketika Baekhyun duduk di atas mesin mobil sembari menatap matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Lelaki itu bergumam, dan kemudian bernyanyi.

Sebuah lagu yang mengingatkan Chanyeol pada saat ia meneteskan air matanya di apartemennya setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya untuk berpergian dengan Sehun ke California.

"_I did it all with a smile on my face, tidak perlu menyakiti siapapun"_

"Aku tidak akan menahanmu yang pergi menjauh, aku ingin melepasmu dengan senyum" lanjut Chanyeol.

Rekaman kelima, ketika Baekhyun berkeliling bersama Luhan mengelilingi Beijing. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu tempat makan.

"_Donkkaseu, Chanyeol selalu menyukai donkkaseu"_

"_Oh, bahkan mereka memutar lagu Love Song oleh Bumkey dan Rythmking. Aku pernah menyanyikan lagu itu dengan Chanyeol"_

"_Baekhyun, tidakkah kau sadari, kau hanya bercerita tentang Chanyeol"_

"_Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Bercerita tentang Jongin? Kau bercanda!"_

"_Kkkk, maafkan aku. Dan jika Chanyeol mendengarmu, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, sedangkan Luhan di sampingnya terlihat penasaran, _"Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Karena aku tidak menjalani hidupku dengan baik"_

Rekaman keenam, ketika Baekhyun terbaring dirumah sakit. Sehun tidak merekam Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat, lelaki itu tertidur, dan mengigau.

Jika kau mendengarnya dengan baik, Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dalam tidurnya.

Layar menggelap dengan bergantian kata dengan kata.

"_Chanyeol akan mengunjungiku, bukan?"_

"_Aku mencintainya, Sehun"_

"_Chanyeol tidak aktif KT lagi?"_

"_Kau tidak memberitahuku jika ia ke Kanada!"_

"_Seharusnya aku berani mengatakan jika Chanyeol adalah kekasihku, dan kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan"_

Dan video itu berakhir. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya, temannya sudah mempersiapkan ini benar-benar jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan ia tak berpikir sampai situ.

"Ah, KT" gumamnya kemudian meraih ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi KT yang telah ia nonaktifkan notifikasi pesan setelah menerima undangan pernikahan dari Baekhyun.

_**Baekhyunee +999**_

_**Sehun 119**_

_**Unknown Jongin 103**_

_**Kyungsoo 38**_

_**SKY Sale! +999**_

_**YouLovinTheSizeClub 539**_

Chanyeol membukanya, tanpa tahu ia akan kembali hancur setelah membaca pesan-pesan itu. Benar-benar hancur dan menyesal.

Ia membuka pesan-pesan tertimbun dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memakai setelan jas hitam pagi itu. Begitu pula dengan anak dan istrinya, Youngwon dan Wendy. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyesakkan bagi Chanyeol.

Semalam ia tidur di kamarnya, biasanya ia dan keluarga kecilnya akan tidur di kamar tamu yang lebih luas. Namun ia semalam terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata hingga kini matanya sedikit membengkak.

"Chanyeol, _kau baik-baik saja?_"

"_Tentu saja tidak, Wendy_" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana dengan Ibuku? Ia baik?" tanya Chanyeol.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "_Ia menolak untuk keluar kamar, _dan ia menangis terus"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Ibunya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Ibunya beberapa kali. "Bu, kita harus mendatangi upacara penghormatan untuk Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dari luar.

"Ibu tidak akan pergi… Baekhyunku sayang" dan kemudian Chanyeol mendengar Ibunya menangis kembali. "A-ayolah, Bu. Jangan membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit"

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Ibunya, dan penampilan Ibunya benar-benar kacau. "Bu, ayolah… jangan seperti ini"

"Ti-tidak… Ibu tidak boleh menghadiri pemakaman anak Ibu… I-ibu tidak bisa, Chanyeol"

"Bu, bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ia ingin Ibu berada di sana, berusaha tersenyum, okay?" Chanyeol mengusap air mata Ibunya. "Baekhyun selalu menginap di rumah ini, terlalu sering. Hingga Ibu sudah biasa akan kehadirannya, Chanyeol"

Ibu Chanyeol kembali menangis ketika ia memberikan penghormatan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin tertunduk setiap saat. Dan di sinilah ia, membantu Jongin dan beberapa kerabat Sehun mengangkat peti mati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin mengantar Baekhyun dengan air mata. Chanyeol yakin, lelaki itu hidup lebih damai dan bahagia di sana.

"Selamat jalan, Baek" bisik Chanyeol setelah ia memasukkan peti itu kedalam salah satu kotak besi, tempat kremasi.

"Ku harap kau bahagia" gumam Chanyeol ketika petugas menutup kotak besi itu.

"Kau harus menunggu, Baek" gumamnya lagi ketika petugas memulai prosesi kremasi dan akhirnya Sehun menangis dan hancur, kehilangan sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Luhan di sana, merengkuh tubuh Sehun dan memberikan semangat pada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku terlihat baik?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. "Kau selalu terlihat baik, Sehun! Ini bukanlah pernikahan pertamamu!" seru Jongin.

Ya, ia akhirnya menikah dengan Luhan satu tahun setelah Luhan menceraikan Kris.

Kris bermain di belakang Luhan selama ini, dengan salah satu temannya, Zitao.

Chanyeol tertawa dan meremat bahu Sehun, "_kau bisa melakukan ini, Oh!_"

"_Diamlah, aku tidak suka mendengar bahasa inggrismu itu_" Mereka tertawa mendengar penuturan sang mempelai.

"Bagaimana jika Kris datang dan menghancurkan pernikahanku? Bagaimana jika… Luhan memiliki pemikiran kedua? Bagaimana—"

"Tidak akan ada hal besar yang terjadi kecuali pernikahanmu, Sehun. Hanya ada kau mencium Luhan dan kalian akan terikat hubungan pernikahan" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Dan ia rasa cukup berhasil.

.

.

.

"Erm, Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada saat Jongin tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Kyungsoo, tepat setelah Sehun dan Luhan membagi sebuah ciuman pernikahan. "Aku mengikat tali sepatuku"

Kyungsoo berdecih kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Ia kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyung" kemudian Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dari sakunya. "I-itu… untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, ini untuk Sehun dan Luhan"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kyung. Hey, dengarkan aku"

"Aku tidak akan mendengar apapun dari mulutmu itu"

"Baiklah, aku tetap akan melakukannya" Jongin membenarkan posisinya dan membuka kotak cincin yang berisi sebuah gulungan kertas, berisikan kata _Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Kyungsoo?_

Chanyeol berdeham keras, membuat ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat keromantisan kawannya itu. "Oh ini akan terasa menyenangkan" bisiknya pada Luhan.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya, Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

Sekarang semua orang menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Kita telah mengenal dari sekolah menengah pertama, Jongin. Hubungan kita tidak jelas hingga kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Dan aku mengatakan ya tanpa ragu—"

"Oh ayolah, jangan mencuri _spotlight_ seseorang di pernikahan seseorang" gerutu Chanyeol yang di hadiahi sebuah senggolan dari Wendy.

"Well, kau benar, Chanyeol"

"Jadi?" tanya Jongin dengan gugup.

"Ya! _hell yes! _Aku ingin menikahimu, Jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**After life**_

.

.

.

"_Kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengintip seorang putra mahkota" telunjuknya menunjuk seseorang ketika ia tengah bersenang-senang berlarian kesana kemari di taman istana._

_Merasa ditunjuk, ia memunculkan tubuhnya dari balik pohon, "M-maafkan aku, putra mahkota"_

"_Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini"_

"_Aku Park Chanyeol, putra mahkota. Ibuku bekerja di dapur kerajaan ini"_

"_Aku Byun Baekhyun, seorang putra mahkota. Kau berapa tahun?"_

"_A-aku tujuh tahun, putra mahkota" meskipun begitu ia mengeluarkan delapan jarinya._

"_Jarimu menunjuk delapan dan kau berkata tujuh, sebenarnya mana yang benar? Aku bingung"_

"_Tu-tujuh, putra mahkota"_

"_Hn, baiklah, karena aku juga berumur tujuh tahun dan aku tidak punya teman selain para pengasuhku, sekarang kau ku angkat menjadi, erm, teman setiaku!"_

"_Teman setia?"_

"_Teman setia, kau bertugas untuk menemaniku hingga akhir hidupku! Kau percaya diri akan hal itu?"_

"_Ya, itu mudah untukku!"_

.

_kosong_

.

_Suara ledakan terdengar nyaring, sangat nyaring hingga menyakitkan telinganya. "Chanyeol! Periksa rumah itu, dan jika kau menemukan seseorang di rumah itu, bawa mereka ke penampungan" ucap Yoojin dan kemudian berlalu dengan senapannya._

_Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia berjingkat ketika memasuki rumah itu, takut-takut penghuni rumah itu terkejut dan berlarian hingga Chanyeol harus menggunakan senapan di tangannya untuk menghabisi nyawanya._

_Sekali lagi suara ledakan terdengar._

_Suara tangisan kecil terdengar, dari balik lemari baju._

_Chanyeol membukanya perlahan dan menemukan seorang remaja di dalam sana. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata anak itu, anak itu tidak berteriak ataupun melakukan hal lain. Anak itu hanya menangis._

"_Dimana keluargamu yang lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol dalam bahasa china._

"_Tidak tahu, aku takut dan segera bersembunyi" _

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_B-bian Baixian"_

_Chanyeol mengalami pergulatan dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin membiarkan anak ini mati di penampungan dan ia tidak ingin anak ini mati di tangannya, "Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, tapi kau harus ikut aku. Aku akan membawamu pergi, Baixian. Jauh dari negerimu ini" ucap Chanyeol dalam bahasa chinanya._

_Baixian mengangguk, dan ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, Baixian segera meraihnya tanpa ragu._

_Pelarian yang akan sangat melelahkan akan dimulai dari sekarang._

_Menghindari temannya, keluarganya, dan negaranya._

_._

_kosong_

_._

"_Apakah kau Baekhyun?"_

"_Ya, tidak ada di kelas ini yang memiliki nama Baekhyun"_

"_A-aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"_

"_Aku tahu"_

"_Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mengerjakan tugas ini dirumahku?"_

"_Ya, aku tidak masalah"_

"_Erm, sampai jumpa di gerbang sekolah sepulang sekolah!"_

"_Itu Chanyeol?"_

"_Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Lu"_

"_Kau beruntung berada di dalam satu kelompok yang sama dengannya, Baekhyun"_

"_Oh diamlah. Dan kau, selamat berkencan dengan Sehun"_

"_Jangan tertawa, Baekhyun! Aku hanya berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Sehun, Baekhyun"_

_._

_satu_

_._

"_Baekhyun, cepat! Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Anak buah Wu sedang dalam perjalanan kemari!"_

"_Tidak, Chanyeol! Tidak! Jangan membuat ini sulit untukku!" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas pelukan Baekhyun, lawan dari organisasi miliknya._

"_Jika kau tidak segera menembakku, kita berdua akan mati"_

"_Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus menembak mati dirimu" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan meremat kedua bahu sisi. "Itu bukanlah pilihan yang sangat bagus, Baekhyun. Kau dapat hidup dengan baik di kalangan Wu"_

"_Aku tidak akan hidup dengan baik tanpamu di sisiku, Chanyeol!"_

_Chanyeol menyerahkan pistol ke tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan mulut pistol itu ke arah dadanya, "Kau bisa melakukannya, Sayang. Tarik pelatuknya dan kau akan menjadi pahlawan dalam organisasi Wu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap sang ketua mafia Loey._

"_Tidak, Chanyeol! Lebih baik mereka menemukanmu dan aku dalam keadaan berciuman hingga mereka harus menembak kita berdua daripada aku harus melakukan ini"_

_Tangan Chanyeol yang lain terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut dan ia tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu? Itu bukanlah ide yang buruk, Baekhyun. Aku senang mendengar mulut cerdasmu dengan segala ide milikmu—"_

_Baekhyun segera menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. __Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. __"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Loey" bisik Baekhyun di depan bibir Chanyeol. Kedua kening berkeringat mereka saling bersentuhan._

_Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh, "Kau sungguh memberdayaiku, Light. Wu akan sangat bangga denganmu"_

"_Pastikan, jika kita bertemu lagi, kita tidak bertemu sebagai lawan. Sehingga aku tidak harus menerima perintah untuk menjadi terbuang hingga kau memungutku lalu menghabisimu lagi"_

"_Jika itu terjadi lagi, aku akan memikirkannya. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya selama itu adalah kau, Light"_

"_Bukan Light. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Light, dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi Loey. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Baekhyun dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin kau dan aku dapat berkencan seperti orang biasa, memiliki kisah asmara seperti orang biasa"_

"_Light! Apa kau di dalam?" itu adalah suara dari luar kamar itu. Mata Baekhyun membesar dan air mata kembali memenuhi matanya. __"Ini aku, Kai" lanjutnya._

"_Jawab dia, Light" bisik Chanyeol dengan kedua mata menatap mata berair Baekhyun._

"_Y-ya, Jongin. A-aku di sini"_

"_Damn, Light! Jangan sebut namaku! Apa kau mendapatkan Loey? Tuan Wu tidak begitu senang mendengar Loey membawamu pergi dan juga Tuan Wu tidak menyukai berita burung yang berkata jika kau menyukai Loey"_

"_Katakan 'ya' padanya, Baekhyun"_

"_Y-ya"_

"_Aku akan masuk!" di luar sana Jongin sudah menggenggam kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu sedikit. "Tunggu!" suara Baekhyun menghentikan Jongin untuk membuka pintu. "Tunggu. Ini tugasku untuk menyelesaikan Loey" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Setelah kau mendengar suara tembakan, kau bisa masuk. Namun tidak sekarang, kumohon"_

_Pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat. __Chanyeol tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Tembak aku, Light. Tepat di sini"_

"_A-aku… tidak bisa, Chanyeol" suara berbisiknya bergetar._

"_Apa itu benar, hyung? Kau menyukai Loey?" tanya Jongin dari luar sana. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pintu dibelakangnya, ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jongin memanggilnya hyung, itu berarti Jongin ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun, bukan pada Light._

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bertukar pandangan, pistol itu masih tertuju pada dada Chanyeol. Namun mereka mendengar Jongin dengan baik._

"_Aku mengatakan ini karena kau telah banyak membantuku ketika Tuan Wu membawaku dan menyiksaku di penangkaran, hyung" Jongin berada di tempat itu seorang diri. Ia tiba lebih cepat dari rekannya yang lain._

"_Aku mencuri dengar, setelah anak buah Tuan Wu menangkapmu. Mereka akan meminta kesaksianmu dan pernyataan jika kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Loey. Jika kau terbukti bersalah, mereka akan menembakmu langsung di tempat. Dan jika kau tidak bersalah, mereka akan memukul kakimu dengan palu dan mengurungmu di penangkaran hingga kau mati"_

"_B-benarkah itu?"_

"_Ya, dan jika mereka mengurungmu di penangkaran. Aku akan menyusup setiap malam untuk menemanimu, hyung. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan padaku" kemudian Jongin terkekeh untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya._

"_Ternyata mati denganmu… adalah jalan terbaik, Loey" Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol dan kemudian ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang pahlawan untuk kelompok Wu"_

_Tangan Baekhyun yang lain meraih pistol di sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Kau benar, mati bersamaku adalah satu-satunya jalan. Tidak ada lagi pelarian dan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari tubuh kita" Chanyeol meraih pistol itu dan mengarahkan mulut pistol itu pada tengkuk Baekhyun._

"_Hyung, kau mendengarku? Mereka sudah tiba"_

"_Ya, t-terima kasih, Jongin kecil"_

"_Hyung? Kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh bukan?" Jongin tersentak mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya Jongin kecil._

"_Dalam hitungan ketiga?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, mengabaikan Jongin._

"_Tuhan tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol"_

"_Tiga" ucap mereka dalam satu suara dan masing-masing dari mereka menarik pelatuk di tangan mereka._

"_Hyung!" teriak Jongin mendengar dua buah tembakan dari dalam kamar._

_._

_dua._

_._

_Chanyeol merasa berat di lengannya lalu ia membuka kedua matanya, itu Baekhyun yang sedang mendekapnya erat. Ia membuat sebuah senyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Jangan pergi" gumam anak itu._

_Datang lagi, perasaan itu datang lagi._

"_Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol lemah dengan sisa tenaga yang ada di dalam dirinya. Yang lebih kecil terbangun dan menatap Chanyeol penuh ke khawatiran, "Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Aku tidak, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mencengkram bajunya, tepat di atas dada. "A-aku… kesulitan untuk bernafas" kemudian ia terkekeh._

"_C-chanyeol! __Bertahanlah! Tuan Oh sedang mencari suku cadangmu"_

"_Tidak, Baekhyun. Jantungku tidak memiliki suku cadang" tangan itu terulur meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap air matanya. Chanyeol terkekeh, "Sudah ku katakan, bukan? Percintaan di antara manusia dan robot itu tidak benar"_

"_Kau bukan robot lainnya, Chanyeol"_

"_T-tidak, Baekhyun. Aku hanyalah robot yang ditugaskan untuk menemanimu oleh Tuan Oh"_

"_Maka dari itu tuntaskanlah tugasmu… untuk menemaniku"_

"_Tuan Oh adalah ilmuwan yang sangat pintar, ia akan membuatkan robot lainnya untuk menemanimu, Baekhyun. Dan pastikan, jangan jatuh cinta pada sebuah metal besi lagi" ia terkekeh di atas ranjangnya masih dengan mengusap pipi Baekhyun._

"_Damage 85%"_

_Baekhyun mengusap rambut milik Chanyeol. Memang ia adalah robot, namun ia memiliki perawakan seperti manusia seutuhnya. Jikapun orang melihatnya, mereka akan melihat Chanyeol seperti manusia biasa._

"_Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun kecuali padamu Chanyeol"_

"_Damage 90%" suara muncul dari mesin Chanyeol. __"Aku tahu, Eri" balas Chanyeol pada mesin itu._

"_Carilah manusia-manusia untuk menemanimu, Baekhyun. Berteman dengan robot tidak selalu berakhir baik. Lihat dirimu sekarang, menangisi seonggok besi rapuh"_

"_H-hentikan itu"_

"_Damage 95%"_

"_Baekhyun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Bisa kau tutup matamu?"_

"_K-kenapa?"_

"_Damage 99%"_

"_Aku akan segera mati"_

"_T-tidak!" namun kemudian Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya._

"_Lapor, robot PCY nomor seri 271192 telah dimatikan. Jantung telah berhenti bekerja—"_

_._

_tiga_

_._

Dan kemudian, datanglah hari kebahagiaan itu.

Seperti yang mereka janjikan.

Mereka menunggu satu sama lain.

Meskipun Tuhan menghapus ingatan mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan untuk kembali bertemu di lain waktu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak membayangkan tempat ini akan dipenuhi oleh Elsa" Baekhyun tersenyum senang setelah ia memberikan sebotol air putih kepada Chanyeol. "Ya—" Chanyeol masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal setelah bernyanyi dan menari selama delapan menit tanpa henti "—aku senang Elsa begitu menyukai penampilan kita, Baek"

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, setelah ini Sehun akan tampil" Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, manager-_nim_" ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia berlari menuju ruang ganti dengan kekehan. "Manager-_nim?! _Sialan, Chanyeol! Aku juga anggota!"

Dengan cepat ia mengambil pakaian yang harus ia gunakan untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya. Setelah managernya menghapus keringat di keningnya, Chanyeol berlari untuk menuju belakang panggung.

Sembari menunggu, ia menemukan bahwa dirinya terpana pada gerak tubuh Baekhyun dan suaranya yang merdu di atas panggung. "Joonmyeon _hyung_, bisakah kau mengambilkan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apakah hal 'itu'? Kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukannya di hadapan Elsa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berada di atas panggung.

Acara konser dari grup itu, SKY-B, berakhir dengan sangat meriah. Ini adalah pertunjukan mereka yang terakhir setelah selama sepuluh tahun mereka berkarya. Ketika Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun berdiri di atas panggung. Para Elsa, julukan penggemar mereka, menangis.

Mereka tidak dapat membayangkan SKY-B akan berakhir. Mereka tidak membayangkan hidup mereka tanpa lagi melihat SKY-B bersama.

Secara bergantian mereka mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada penggemar mereka. Dan ketika Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya, tiba-tiba lampu sorot itu mati, dan layar besar di belakang mereka menyala. Mereka memutar sebuah video mengenai kerja keras mereka selama sepuluh tahun belakangan.

Mata Baekhyun berair ketika ia menemukan dirinya tengah bercanda dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika memasuki tahun ketujuh mereka. Semua orang tahu jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berpacaran saat itu, dan diluar dugaan, banyak orang yang mendukung mereka meskipun banyak yang menentang mereka juga.

Ketika video itu berakhir dan lampu sorot menyala, Chanyeol pergi untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang menangis. "Jangan menangis, kita tidak berakhir disini" bisik Chanyeol lembut, mengabaikan teriakan para penggemar yang menyukai momen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Berhenti menangis, atau aku akan menciummu di sini" mata Baekhyun terbelalak dan menghasilkan sebuah kekehan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu dan mendekatkan mic itu pada bibirnya. "Jadi, Baekhyun, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Kau tahu, kau dan aku mendatangi pernikahan Jongin bersama dan kau berkata kau ingin menikah suatu hari nanti"

"Apakah ini sebuah lamaran, Chanyeol-_ssi?_" Sehun tertawa setelah mengucapkannya.

"Itu tergantung pada jawaban Baekhyun, sebenarnya"

"Lamaran macam apa ini, Yeol? Sama sekali tidak romantis" ucap Baekhyun yang dihadiahi sebuah teriakan 'tidak' dari para Elsa. "Jadi menurut kalian Chanyeol adalah orang yang romantis karena melamarku di hadapan kalian semua?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dan sekali lagi mereka berteriak dengan jawaban 'ya'.

"Romantis dan tidak romantis bukanlah hal yang penting, Baekhyun. Sekarang aku meminta tanganmu dan meminta hidupmu. Jika kau menginginkan aku berlutut maka aku akan berlutut sekarang" kini Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang menghasilkan teriakan dari para penggemar.

"Jadi?" Sehun telah menaruh dagunya pada bahu Jongin dan menatap pasangan itu dari ujung panggung. Memberikan mereka berdua _spotlight_ dari panggung itu.

"Aku akan menyusun lamaran lainnya jika kali ini tidak berhasil"

"Berapapun proposal yang kau sampaikan padaku, jawabanku akan tetap sama, Yeol"

Sungguh, jantung Chanyeol berdetak terlalu cepat.

"Ya! Tentu saja, aku akan menikahimu, Chanyeol! Ayo menikah denganku!"

"Baekhyun, aku yang melamarmu!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau, Park Chanyeol, menerima pria di tanganmu sebagai pendamping hidupmu yang akan melewati segala kesulitan dalam hidup dan hidup mati bersamanya?"

Chanyeol menatap lelaki lebih kecil di sampingnya, "Aku mendapatkannya, Tuan. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini"

"Dan kau, Byun Baekhyun, apa kau menerima pria di tanganmu sebagai pendamping hidupmu yang akan melewati segala kesulitan dalam hidup dan hidup mati bersamanya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang tertuju pada Chanyeol, "Aku adalah orang paling bodoh jika aku mengatakan 'tidak' untuk orang ini, Tuan"

"Sekarang, kalian dapat mencium pasangan kalian. Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, secara resmi saya telah menikahkan kedua anak adam yang berbahagia ini, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun!"

Kedua bibir itu bertemu, dan Baekhyun menangis. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bahagia mendapatkan lelaki di hadapannya. "Jangan menangis, Baek. Apakah ciumanku seburuk itu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia melepas ciumannya. Baekhyun terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ruangan itu masih penuh dengan suara tepuk tangan dan suitan dari Sehun yang menyebalkan.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama, Chanyeol"

"Selamanya, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Note :

Akhirnya cerita ini berakhir di sini, kkkk. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah mengikuti cerita ini dengan sabar dan menghargai kerja kerasku. Aku sungguh mencintai kalian yang telah mengapresiasi cerita ini dan selalu meninggalkan jejak di kolom review. Setelah ini akan ada satu extra chapter, aku harap chapter ekstra itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang banyak

PS. Aku merasa 'aneh' menulis ketika Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun, sungguh.

Terima kasih~


End file.
